Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive?
by PJ Zatken
Summary: The past plagues Usami Akihiko. Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune face more trials. Reputations and the survival of Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Shuppan, and Usami Group are at stake. Isaka gives a project to not only inspire creative muses but much more. A 20-year-old mystery now shows himself to a chosen few. What ties do these issues have? Will there ever be "Happy Endings" for all?
1. Warding off the Ghosts

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**ARE "HAPPY ENDINGS" ALWAYS THIS ELUSIVE?**

**Chapter One – Warding off the Ghosts**

* * *

**TIMELINE: August 5**

**Four years and counting for relationship between Akihiko Usami and Takahashi Misaki **

It was another productive week indeed, and there was much motivation….

Usami Akihiko had been drumming his fingers on his desk for a while now. His thoughts ran on furious overdrive at an hour while the rest were sound asleep in their beds. On the floor to the right-hand side of his desk were neatly-stacked printouts ready to be handed over to his editor Aikawa Eri tomorrow – a whole week in advance to the original deadline given to him.

Usami – endearingly nicknamed as Usagi or Usagi-san by his lover Takahashi Misaki – not only finished what was supposed to be due one week from now, but he had also finished commentary and column write-up workloads.

The prolific author even went so far as to wrap up the last chapter of his boys' love novel penned under the pseudonym Akikawa Yayoi. The now-completed manuscript would surely tickle his editor Aikawa to death and provoke his lover Takahashi Misaki. Knowing Aikawa and Marukawa Shoten President Isaka Ryuichiro, the novel would be pushed ahead of publication schedule due to the promise of appeasing Usami's ever-hungry fan-base and the resulting revenue to be raked in.

With the state of mind that Usami was currently in, it would most probably take a long while until his creative muses would allow him to write in the same caliber, freedom, or passion as he normally did for his boys' love novels.

Yes, there was so much work accomplished lately because Usami wanted to clear his schedule. To him, it was a silent compromise so that he could spend Misaki's special day and keep his obligations as a bestselling author and recently-announced winner of the 57th Annual International Prize for Literary Mastery.

If left to his own devices, Usami would skip the trappings associated with receiving the award such as the lunch during the ceremony, the press conference, and other activities organized not just by the awarding committee but Marukawa Shoten as well. To him, all the events and attention associated with fame was superfluous. If it were not for Isaka, Usami would not have reached the heights that he had already achieved…and the greater heights that were unknowingly still within future reach because of his prodigious talent and depth as a writer.

There were times that Usami could not understand Misaki's frustration whenever Misaki's birthday was around the corner, with the lovers constantly debating on what should be considered as a priority.

To Misaki, Usami should value the accomplishments that he had achieved as a writer and so work must come first. In Misaki's viewpoint, Usami owed it to Marukawa Shoten and the fans to fulfill the obligations and expectations given to him. Misaki sometimes labeled Usami's rather reckless and flighty behavior as childish acts of ingratitude, feeling that more should be given to the company and the fans who made Usami the success that he had been all these years. To the younger man, Usami's good fortune and fame happened only once in a lifetime to a chosen few, so that those chosen had an obligation to treasure the blessings while they lasted.

To Usami, however, he defended his position with his usual nonchalance –Misaki and their relationship must always be the priority. No amount of money or fame could buy back the time that should have been spent with a loved one.

There was part of the debate that Misaki did not understand…the very part of Usami that touched, moved, and inspired readers since his literary debut many years ago. This was the very side of Usami that Isaka had seen when Isaka first picked up and read Usami's notebook. Usami's writing had so much impact...so much power...that the very first time that Isaka read Usami's hand-penned novel, Isaka realized where his true gifts lay and he gave up his dreams of becoming a writer. Instead, Isaka entrusted all of his treasured dreams to the obscure authors whose works he had edited. Isaka, however, gave the greatest of his dreams over to Usami.

Since then, Isaka played the role of Usami's goofy older brother at work and his personal life - the one who teased the younger sibling relentlessly but when push came to shove would come to the younger sibling's rescue. Sure, Isaka and Usami had their share of professional and personal disagreements and arguments yet Usami had a sense of regard for Isaka that he had never given to his father or older half-brother.

Usami valued things that money could never buy...things that made life meaningful. Yes, Usami was quick to spend money as if it was water or sand escaping between his fingers, but he always put a great deal of thought on things that he bought for a loved one – particularly Takahiro and most especially Misaki. At the same time, Usami never regarded the monetary value of the gift that he received from anyone for it was the thoughtfulness and the love behind it that made the gift a treasure to him.

The same could be said for Usami's stance regarding his success as an author. To him, his books making a mark in people's hearts and carving its place in the minds of people was its own reward. That fact, which he was aware of, was something that he regarded with gratitude and as a reminder to keep writing the literary gems that came from his mind, heart, and soul.

Such value system or moral compass was a reflection that the sophisticated and dashingly handsome author...the prince born from a family of influence and wealth...would always be a child at heart…innocent and vulnerable. Even in his early 30s, he still had that inner child which now had the opportunity to grow up little by little because he always loved and was now being loved back and accepted for who he was – flaws and all.

As a compromise so that Misaki would be more open to say "yes" to any romantic birthday plans, Usami opted to finish as much work as he could. Usami knew that Misaki and Aikawa would give him more leniency to make plans for Misaki's birthday.

Yet, the furious pace that Usami ran for the past three weeks and counting had to do with much more than just clearing his schedule for Misaki's birthday. Yes, there were nights as long as he remembered that his mind plagued him with memories of the past...the violation that he endured when he was a child. The late nights where he burned the figurative midnight oil were not simply done out of meeting deadlines, but it was his brave fight alone against his inner demons.

However, this bombshell that now lay on Usami's desk from two weeks ago stoked the fires and made those sleepless night and the demons that plagued him run more rampant. Something inside him felt that he was violated once more. What made it worse was that Misaki was now being dragged in it as well.

To the left of his desk lay a manila envelope – something that he had received two weeks ago. Each content inside that manila envelope was already ingrained in Usami's memory, infuriating him to no end. He could care less if it was damaging to him alone, but to drag the one he loved most in this world was just unacceptable.

Usami, feeling that he had no choice, confided in Aikawa and Isaka and showed them the contents of the manila envelope.

When it came to Isaka, however, Usami felt that he owed Isaka the entire truth that he did not tell Aikawa…swallowing his pride for Misaki's sake and not wanting Marukawa to suffer any fallout as the company was now in the final stages of its overseas expansion.

"Call me anytime…and I mean _anytime_… If you want to come over to my place, or me to come over your place…no matter what time…call and tell me. I'll be there," said Isaka to Usami, with Usami not saying anything for a while.

Isaka, being supportive as always, told Usami that Marukawa Shoten would stand by Usami and Misaki no matter what happened.

"You do need to tell Chibitan about this, though. Confessions…the right ones…do wonders for the soul," said Isaka with an empathetic smile, great concern over Usami still written on his face. "It's not easy to tell anyone, especially your lover, that you were violated…molested…when you were a child and you kept silent all these years. It didn't matter if Chibitan guessed it during the first weeks that you two met. Your no-nonsense attitude at the time didn't provide any confirmation for him or closure for you."

All that Usami recalled doing was sighing. He would not be surprised if his heart was heavy at that same…as heavy at it now felt.

Usami vividly remembered on how much Isaka's eyes narrowed and how his voice reflected the anger, empathy, and resolve over the situation that Usami now faced. "Everyone needs someone to listen to what needs to be said. Put your pride aside, even this once. Get the help you need. Cry over someone's shoulder. Trust someone with your pain. I'm glad that you reached out to me. You trusted me as your editor and all this time, Akihiko. I gave you my word. Your family will not know about this. They'll know the truth only from you. Let me be your family on this. Let me continue helping you in this matter. You and I will deal with this together. We'll do our best to make this as discreet as we could."

A couple of days after their one-on-one talk, Isaka and Asahina went to England and were gone for a week. Isaka mentioned something about touching base with an integral partner to Marukawa's international expansion plans.

Deep down, Usami was touched with Isaka's concern as the latter kept in touch with the author via email. In addition, Isaka reminded Usami that the invitation for a phone call at any given point in time remained open even if he was overseas. Isaka's host in England was gracious in making such arrangements possible, and Isaka went out of his way in providing Usami the phone number in England as well as keeping his cell phone available to accept international calls. Skype and FaceTime were also available alternatives, so Usami really had no excuse left except to call Isaka if needed.

Feeling the tension in his body, Usami took off his glasses and looked up at the ceiling of his office. Seconds later, he rested his left hand on the nape of his neck. He could not help but shake his head.

"_I hate nights such as tonight,"_ mused Usami with a sigh as he turned off the light and left the computer monitor be his only source of illumination. He now decided to kill his time by going through his email and absentmindedly browsing its contents. There was one email, though, that made him raise an eyebrow. He reached out for his pack of cigarettes, lighter, and ashtray, lighting up a cigarette and started reading the email:

* * *

_**Akihiko:**_

_A great opportunity came up for Marukawa Shoten – a special project! __Visit me tomorrow afternoon at the office so that you and I can discuss this project. __Let's have lunch while you and I talk in my office._

_Once again, Misaki-kun's birthday falls on the same day as your awards ceremony and commemoration party. I know that this is a special day for you and Misaki-kun for more personal reasons. I have a great personal and professional favor to ask you and Misaki-kun. This year, can you please not plan any trips for Misaki's birthday? I also ask for you and Misaki-kun to stay (for once) for the entire party to celebrate your accomplishment._

_This favor that I now ask from you will mutually benefit not just you and me, but for all those concerned. This project is part of Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan's joint venture to North America and Europe, so each step being a success is important for Marukawa and to me._

_You always have a keen eye and are a master of captivating readers through your characters, their stories, and your prose. You'll see why I'm excited about this project once you get to meet her. You'll find the ones that you're about to meet fascinating for a writer's point of view. I can't wait to read the literary result (or results) you'd come up with after meeting them._

_Asahina and I will be picking up Alexa and Tsuuri Troy from the airport. I also ask for you and Misaki-kun to clear your calendars and accompany us to the airport. We will all spend the evening together with them. She happens to be an avid fan of yours (Usami Akihiko and Akikawa Yayoi), Sumi Ryouichi, Yoshikawa Chiharu, and Ijuuin Kyo._

_Now don't easily dismiss this email of mine. Give it very serious thought. First, let me assure you that Alexa (although an avid fan of yours who has read and treasured all of your works) is not your typical crush-struck fan-girl. Ask Misaki-kun if he knows anything about Alexa – the singer and our guest of honor. She is scheduled to stay in Japan for a month. Feel free to share my email with him. I'm sure that he'll tell you what he knows about her. I wouldn't be surprised if he'll end up being as excited as me. _

_A lot can happen and be uncovered in one month - don't you agree, Akihiko-sensei?_

_**Isaka**_

_**PS:** Why don't you and the birthday boy list three songs each that you'd like Alexa to perform. After all, this party is for you. Tell Chibitan that he could consider this as an indirect birthday gift from me. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that we have here._

* * *

"_I motivate myself, and Misaki's here to inspire me…"_ pondered Usami as he let out a tired sigh. _"I wonder what idea Isaka-san has in his head this time. If any, he has a keen sense for these things. He's good at spotting something creative and lucrative at the same time. Or maybe he wants my mind thinking about other things. I'll humor him…"_

Usami then quickly typed a reply to Isaka's email, which stated:

* * *

_**Isaka-san:**_

_I'll see you tomorrow, 10:30 a.m. Talk first, then continue talking during lunch. It sounds as if you and Asahina-san already had the chance to meet and speak with Alexa. I want to hear your thoughts about this new project and the joint venture between Marukawa and Onodera. _

_**Akihiko**_

* * *

Resting his elbows on his desk, Usami bowed his head and pressed the bridge of his nose to ease the eyestrain and fatigue. Even with the feverish amount of work that he cranked out of his computer, he still had that restlessness which plagued him since childhood. He handled all the trauma, loneliness, and melancholy through writing and allowed that to serve as a salve for his wounded soul. When he was growing up, he did not feel that he had anyone at home who he could run to…

No one to go to whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on. Instead, he hid his sadness through his silence…at times standing at a distance, offering his all to the one he cared about and not recognizing that he was hurting and empty as well. For a good, long while, his heart could not allow him to shed a tear no matter how torn he felt inside.

No one to share laughter and funny moments with…thus further curtailing and cutting the time of his childhood. Instead, he created a facade of a soft, understanding façade that fooled nearly everyone save for a few that he could count in his five fingers…and even those few at times remained baffled of the mystery that was Usami Akihiko.

No one to listen to whatever he had to say – no matter how silly his imaginative train of thought might be. Instead, he opened himself and laid bare in the world of words which provided as a salve for his wounded heart, mind, and soul. There, he dumped all the burdens he carried which helped ease his load but not fully heal him.

No one to seek advice from or offer words of wisdom whenever he felt that he could not deal with life's trials set before him. Instead, he allowed his prolific imagination and sense of wonder which he unleashed through his writing be his guide.

No one to show him how it truly was to love and feel loved…to feel the warmth, sense of belonging, and peace that love brought. Instead, he grew up thirsting for love but still being so inept at understanding that love required much work and reciprocation...and that it was all right to want and enjoy reciprocation of love.

No one to stand by him during his worst and best moments in life…making his teachers throughout his entire academic career wonder as to where his parents or any blood-related family would be, and why Tanaka – the trusted family butler – would be the one pinning hard-earned medals on the young boy, or be the only one present during the boy's crowning moments. The same could be said on moments where that boy needed reassurance that all would be well because someone would always be by his side to weather any storm.

No one to advocate for him, making him feel more torn, alone, abandoned, and vulnerable than he already was. Since he left the house after graduating high school, he turned his back from the family and the legacy in favor of becoming a self-made man. Sure, the Usami family legacy would always be there because he was the heir, but he knew that he could only rely on Usami Akihiko alone in terms of his life and future...that is until Misaki came into his life.

No one to stop the injustice of robbing something from him, his cries and pleas falling on deaf ears…whether it was his older half-brother Haruhiko who coveted everything that he had, or the tutor who molested him and stripped away the remainder of his childhood.

Before Misaki came into Usami's life, Usami never felt that he belonged anywhere even though he was a celebrated and prolific author for many years. He also felt empty, for he loved with complete abandon and gave his all, yet it was all one-sided…feeling perpetually doomed into having one-sided love affairs wherein he loved someone who could not love him in return, or vice versa. Usami did that for ten years with Misaki's brother, standing by as a loyal best friend and keeping quiet of his true feelings.

For four years and counting, though, Usami believed that he finally achieved a semblance of peace and happiness when he and Misaki became flat-mates and lovers. Theirs was a love that withstood so many odds and differences between them, bringing out the best in each other. He knew how much Misaki changed his life for the better. For the past four years and counting, his literary works served as a mirror to his soul, for his prose embodied the spirit of empathy, a sense of hope, and warmth that he desired yet lacked in the earlier part of his life.

All the things that marred and robbed him of his childhood and happiness for a long time have mostly changed since Misaki came into his life. Misaki was as authentic as a person could be, and Usami knew that because such authenticity burned right through him…broke down the walls that he kept fortified. For the first time in Usami's life, the fight for the right things were not as hard as they were before because Misaki was there.

Yet, there was still a good number of things that Usami had to face…unresolved matters in his life that continued to haunt him. It was not really the deadlines that kept him up all night long day after day for many years, but rather the desire for the nightmares, the loneliness, and melancholy to not wholly pull him under and claim him.

If Misaki was such a great part of his life and he was open to expressing his words and feelings of love, then why could Usami still not get the courage to tell his lover about one of the major matters that kept him up at night since he was a child? Why could he not tell Misaki about the memories and the nightmares from long ago that still have a profound hold on him?

Usami also thought about sneaking in Misaki's room so that he could cuddle the latter close to him until he fell asleep. He also thought about carrying Misaki to his room for a night of lovemaking. He wanted to forget…to feel loved…

As tempting as it was, Usami did not want to have sex with his lover on nights where the memories and nightmares repeatedly nagged his brain. Why contaminate what he considered as his way to purely express his love for Misaki on nights where his trauma and fears were actively haunting him?

Sure, Usami kept a good front since he was a child, but it did not mean that the scars were healed or were never there in the first place. The only one who knew…or rather guessed…that he had childhood scars from being molested and betrayed was Misaki himself when their relationship was still young. He never confirmed or denied it with Misaki, though…hiding it with an admission that sounded like a joke when Misaki was trying to one-up him.

Usami sighed once more, standing up from his chair, leaving the confines of his office, and going to Misaki's room.

Misaki was there on the bed, sleeping soundly and looking so innocent.

Taking comfort from seeing his lover, Usami gently fixed the blanket while making sure that Misaki's sleep was not disturbed. He then could not help but have his fingers lovingly ghost over Misaki's hair, and then planting a kiss on the younger man's forehead.

On times such as tonight, Usami found himself looking down at Misaki…his heart feeling as if it was crumbling to myriad pieces. On nights such as tonight, there were times that Usami felt that every fiber of his being was being put into question as Sumi Keiichi's words from a couple of years ago echoed in his head…making night such as tonight harder for him still….

* * *

"_But before that, will you let me do you? I don't mind if you'll only come to love me afterwards. I'm really good at this…"_

"_In any case…aren't you forcing Misaki against his will?"_

"_I bet that's how it went with Misaki, too, right?"_

* * *

And whenever those words rang inside Usami's head, he felt as if all the good that was in him – the best in him that he discovered and finally acknowledged in having – had been leeched out. He felt as if he deserved to be pulled back into this deep pit of loneliness and guilt that he wallowed in before Misaki came into his life. He would be forever thankful that Misaki was kind, unselfish, and forgiving…his lover not counting it against him that their relationship started on the physical level, or more specifically with him forcing himself on Misaki. They had addressed this issue previously, but it had reared its ugly head once more with the arrival of the manila folder and its contents.

Usami recalled as to how pissed off Misaki was in not actively fending off Sumi's advances, considering how much Usami openly showed his disapproval of Misaki's friend and sempai. How could Usami tell Misaki that an ugly part of his past came to the surface...a past where he was too young to understand, and too frozen to move or fight back...or too proud to admit that the ugly past penetrated deep in his soul that it still haunted him to this very day?

As the relationship grew deeper between Usami and Misaki, now four years and counting, the more that Usami found himself not forgetting or forgiving himself about how his relationship with Misaki began. Usami wanted to turn back the time and change things, but he knew that he could not. Yet, a great part of Usami was afraid that if he had his wish granted then it might result in him losing the most precious person in his life…and he did not know as to how he could handle that, or whether he would be able to survive such a great loss.

"_Did I become the same molesting bastard that I hated so much? Was Misaki just being kind…not saying anything that how we first started bothered him...disgusted him...because he didn't want to hurt my feelings?"_ murmured Usami as he continued to stand by Misaki's bedside.

Usami wanted to lie down beside Misaki, take comfort in cuddling his lover. However, he felt that he did not deserve that privilege because of the thoughts that bothered him so much.

Instead of listening to what his heart and mind wanted to achieve some peace, Usami bent down and planted a soft kiss on Misaki's forehead. He quietly left the room, now walking towards his bedroom…his heart still very much heavy, and his mind plagued on why something that happened so long ago was now rearing its ugly head after so many decades of him burying it in his memory.

Every now and then, Usami thought about taking up Isaka's offer and call. Usami's pride, though, coaxed him into simply handling his unsettled feelings on his own. What was the harm in waiting for six-and-a-half more hours until his 10:30 a.m. meeting with Isaka?

After taking a shower and prepping for bed, his vain attempt to wash off any dark or sick feelings that were creeping in his heart, Usami then went to bed…clinging on to his big teddy bear Suzuki as if his life depended on it until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_Hi, Readers!_

_Yes, there are the three OCs that you'll find in all my fanfic works. There's a part of their respective character development that I've been working in the original fic setting...not posted anywhere...but somehow feel that the fanfic world will provide a nice stomping ground for them to grow. There is something in the Junjou Romantica and Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi characters and the world that they are in that makes these two fandoms so endearing to us fans. _

_This cross-over fic will follow the same grain as nearly all, if not all of my posted fanfics. It will have everything that the canon series both offer - romance, comedy, drama, angst. It will also have added touches of mystery and the supernatural. The greatest challenge of this, for me, is how to uphold the integrity of the two fandoms yet add this new dimension (mystery and the supernatural) and make it all work._

_And for fans of the Junjou Mistake / Junjou Mystique / Isaka Ryuichiro and Asahina Kaoru pairing, this fic will prove to be a treat for you! These two characters are the ones who are actively there on Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi _

_It is in my hopes that readers would enjoy this fic - my tribute to these fandoms as well as the last piece of character development for my OCs. Once this fic is done, I can safely say that I've done everything that I could to make my OCs "real people."_

_When you read this fic, just remember the old saying that, "Never judge a book by its cover." Yes, there will be OCs, but you'll see that your favorite pairings ARE STILL your favorite pairings. The OCs are there to interact and to bring about this new added touch to the fandom universe, and making things in this fic possible and helping maintain canon. _

_For those who are familiar with my OCs (AJ Ishino, Alexandra Emrys, and Tsuuri Troy), thank you so much for your love and support for the three of them! _

_In regards to **Alexandra Emrys** (an OC from my Yu-Gi-Oh and Bat-Family fic **The Pentagram Council Origins**), her history and characterization in this fic is consistent / the same as established in the YGO and Bat-Family fandoms. Some adjustments were made to have her story fit in the Junjou Romantica / Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fandom, relating her to the canon characters._

_In regards to **Tsuuri Troy / Lord Abigor** (an OC from my Yami no Matsuei / Descendants of Darkness and Bat-family fic The Pentagram Council Origins), his history and characterization in this fic is consistent as established in the YnM / Dod and Bat-Family fandoms. __Some adjustments were made to have his story fit in the Junjou Romantica / Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fandom, relating him to the canon characters._

_In regards to** Andrew James (AJ) Ishino** (an OC from the Bat-family fic The Pentagram Council Origins), his history and characterization in this fic is consistent as established in the Bat-family fic. __Some adjustments were made to have his story fit in the Junjou Romantica / Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fandom, relating him to the canon characters._

_Thanks to my good real-life friend - you know who you are \- who has beta-read this fic for me! You're a gem!_

_Reader feedback through reviews or PM-ing me would help, especially since constructive feedback greatly helps a writer improve! _

**_Best regards,_**

**_PJ Zatken_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_All the wonderful characters for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_And if you notice the timeline for this chapter, then you have a big clue on what the next chapter will be – I don't need to say anything more!_

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	2. The Long-Awaited Day

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Two - ****The Long-Awaited Day**

* * *

**TIMELINE: August 5 **

**LOCATION: Takano Masamune's Apartment**

Isaka Ryuichiro's e-mail to a select group of people read….

* * *

_**Hi, Everyone:**_

_First, I thank all of you for working well with Ishino Trading & Consultancy – most especially with AJ-kun – in collecting much-needed data for his analysis in such a short period of time. I'm pleased to share with you that AJ-kun's analysis revealed promising opportunities, and each company involved worked together to establish the foundation for a successful overseas venture in North America and Europe._

_And so continues the great opportunities for Marukawa Shoten – which now includes a special project in collaboration with Onodera Shuppan, Usami Group, and Ishino Trading & Consultancy! This upcoming special project is part of Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan's joint venture to North America and Europe, so each step being a success is important for everyone involved in this endeavor._

_Clear your schedules since we will all meet tomorrow, 5:00 PM. The address for our meeting is given to you. Spare two hours of your time tomorrow evening for this very important kick-off meeting._

_Be advised that some team members will only be available via video or phone conferencing, and such arrangements have been already cleared by me. Be ready with a clear mind and imagination, since I want everyone's creativity to make all our efforts towards our North American and European debuts successful._

_Also be advised that the members of this team will also be in charge of the commemoration party to celebrate Usami-sensei's win as Author of the Year. All I am saying at this time is that this year's party will and should be different, given the rare opportunity given to us – a surprise that will be revealed to all team members at tomorrow's meeting. _

_Please keep anything and everything that has something to do with this special project a secret. There will be a non-disclosure agreement passed on to each member of the special project team. Your respective hard work and your discretion are keys to the success of our project!_

_We have three months to make many miracles happen and for our creative work to shine. Let's all work hard! Let's make the most out of this opportunity before us!_

_See you all tomorrow!_

_**Isaka Ryuichiro**_

* * *

And there was another e-mail from Isaka….

* * *

_**Takano:**_

_Thank you for continuing to take care of Onodera. I hope that his health is doing better. Just as I have mentioned, please turn in your team's time-sheets directly to Asahina and me during this entire time that you're on leave._

_I'm sure that you've received my e-mail to the group regarding this upcoming special project. You and Onodera are integral to the team. I hope for Onodera's speedy and thorough recovery. _

_As I have mentioned, some of the participants will attend via video or phone conferencing. I'm speaking about you and Onodera. For you two, the meeting will come to both of you at your apartment. Two of the principals from Ishino Trading & Consultancy will come to your apartment at least 30 minutes before the meeting (that's by 4:30 P.M.) Set up Onodera via telephone conferencing in his room, while you virtually attend the meeting via videoconferencing._

_After the meeting, Asahina and I will come and join you all at your apartment. I do hope that this plan would not pose as an intrusion. Let me know if you can think of a better arrangement which would allow us to accomplish our goals regarding the special project and most especially regarding Onodera's recovery._

_Do not worry about going out of your way such as food or beverages. Since we will be intruding you and Onodera for company reasons, let Asahina and me to worry about those matters. Just let us know in advance as to what Onodera and you would like, especially since Onodera's on the mend._

_Again, Takano – thank you for your hard work and dedication. We'll talk more tomorrow. Give my regards to Onodera._

_**Isaka Ryuichiro**_

* * *

Takano shook his head as he stirred awake from hearing the doorbell. Realizing that he fell asleep by Ritsu's bedside with the laptop on the folding table that he was working from, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand. He then took a stretch, easing the tension from his body due to lack of sleep and the uncomfortable position that he was in when he fell asleep.

The doorbell rang once more.

"_Not my imagination… Has it been an hour since I read Isaka-san's emails?"_ thought Takano as he looked at the wall clock inside his bedroom. He frowned as he saw that it was 1:00 A.M.

Looking through the security peephole of his door, Takano was more tightlipped as he identified the late-night visitor. He was tempted to just ignore it, but out of consideration for Ritsu's feelings, he opened the door.

"Good evening, Saga-san. I'm here to take Ritsu home…"

Takano's matter-of-factly reply was, "It's 1:00 A.M. Ritsu is asleep. I'm not going to wake him, so please leave."

When Takano saw that Nao was not going to leave, he dared close the door. Anger and jealousy boiled inside him, and he knew that he had no patience to deal with Nao especially at this time.

Nao, blocking the door, coldly told Takano, "I will keep ringing the doorbell. I don't think your neighbors will look upon you kindly after tonight."

"Suit yourself," said Takano with disgust. "Stay or go, I don't care. You're not welcome here and I've asked you to leave. I'm locking the room and continue taking care of Onodera. Knock on my bedroom door to bother Onodera, and I'll call the police because you're trespassing in my home."

"Don't you think you've caused Ritsu more than enough pain, Saga-san?" asked Nao, that civil tone of his laced with the same venom that it always bore for Takano as the latter was about to turn and retreat inside the bedroom. "I did tell you to please don't bother him anymore."

"You're bothering Onodera as much as I am, even more," quipped Takano, his tone injected with nonchalant civility. "You're in my home. I'm taking care of Onodera, and you're not welcome here. Leave my apartment – now."

A small deprecating smirk slipped away from Nao's lips. "Do you think that taking care of him now makes up for the 10 years of hurt while you were absent in his life?"

Nao's eyes narrowed even more as he demonstratively have his index fingers move and make cutting gestures over his wrists of the opposite hands before Takano, his gaze not leaving Takano. "How about what happened recently? For someone who claims to love and care for him, you sure have a twisted way of showing it."

The air…or specifically the aura…inside Takano's apartment was heavy…suffocating…daunting…

Takano stood transfixed at the same spot in his living room. For a while, he was stone-faced and unnerved on the outside, yet the innermost part of his being shook in anger, continuing to rip him into shreds and chip away whatever little sense of wholeness he had left from the last time he and Ritsu slept together…a moment between them that Takano still had not forgiven himself for doing.

Still not knowing how to react or accept what he just heard from Nao, Takano took a deep breath and dared to continue looking at Nao. For Takano, Nao's words – most especially the ones just uttered – felt as if his heart had been repeatedly picked by vultures, with each second now laying ground for a deeper sense of shame and guilt to plant inside him. Takano felt this specific empty, sad pit before – the same pit that he wallowed in for many years and had nearly destroyed him the earlier years following his separation from a suddenly-disappearing Ritsu.

Takano then looked away from Nao. There were so many emotions coursing through him, but it all rendered him numb. The more numb and despondent that he felt, the more that his teeth gritted in anger and his body shook due to the agony and guilt that his heart, mind, and soul continued to endure. Takano's fists clenched, wanting an outlet for release…yet his desire to hit and punish himself with those fists far outweighed how much he wanted to beat Nao to a bloody pulp.

Here was Takano – regardless of whether he used the name Saga Masamune or Takano Masamune – the subject of adoration and infatuation by many, the target of envy by a good handful, and the constantly-used example of success by authority figures in his life… On the outside, Takano was suave, intelligent, confident, and deep in thought…yet inside, he felt irreversibly broken and completely hollow. None of the attention or accolades mattered to him to begin with, even during those days before he fell in love for the very first time in his life.

All that mattered to Takano was Ritsu…the very one who filled his heart and mind…the one who he loved for more than a decade…the one who caused a revolution of change in himself for ten years and counting…the one who now laid sick on his bed…so close for him to touch yet to him feeling farther from his reach now than ever before.

Oh, how Takano loved Ritsu so dearly…and how he thirsted in wanting to hear Ritsu say those same words… Each time his heart dared to entertain that hope these past few days, the more that hope chipped away something inside him and rendered him raw and bare…so vulnerable not just before Ritsu, but to anyone who knowingly or unknowingly bore ill intentions…

One such as Nao….

Unbeknownst to Takano, he had just reached his breaking point. Since all the emotions that he harbored inside were long trapped those feelings now manifested themselves in the form of tears that threatened to pool at the corners of his eyes. His fists balled up, his nails embedding as deep as they could in his palms as last-ditch pleas for him to feel something…anything…only for those pleas to remain unheard once more as they echoed inside him.

Takano tightly closed his eyes… He did not want to do this, for he felt that closing his eyes meant that he was surrendering to Nao – specifically, surrendering his right to fight not just for himself but a future with Ritsu.

As Takano stood before Nao, he internally asked, _"How can I continue fighting when…?"_

…And Takano could not think anymore. His brain and his suffocating heart had both shut down, desperately seeking and struggling to inhale a figurative breath of air to save him. Everything for him felt either too numb for him to feel, too dark for him to see, or too overwhelming for him to think….

Nothing was there for Takano. It was just as it was 10 years ago, or maybe even worse. More than 10 years ago, love was just a mere concept and unknown experience to Takano – frivolous, fictitious, and impossible. Ten years later and counting, love was a painful reality – still frivolous, fictitious, and somewhat impossible on a two-sided basis…an experience that did not bode anything but heartache and misunderstanding. Yet, Takano continued to hope and dream…investing in patience, frustration, and heartache to achieve the impossible once more with Ritsu.

In the many books that Takano had read, he remembered and took to heart that it was substantially much better to love and lost than to have not loved at all. He had achieved a small sliver of love with Ritsu, and admittedly he was far too immature and jaded to appreciate what he had lost until Ritsu slipped from his fingers and out of his life.

Ten years and counting was a time span that Takano thought was a small amount of suffering and wait until Ritsu was ready once more to return…but all the foundations that Takano put in place to make that wait and patience bearable were now caving in….

"_How can I continue to fight…? Can't give up yet… But how can I…?"_ Takano asked himself once more, a grim expression veiling his face and adding more stress to his already-haggard disposition due from going on days without sleep as he watched and took care of Ritsu.

There was only one thing that held Takano back in one split second before he fell off that ledge of despair…that pivotal point wherein everything felt to be far too much for him to think or bear. His eyes abruptly opened as that particular something jarred him back to his senses…

A hand…

A touch….

The air and the aura brought about that hand…that touch…as quiet as it was…shaking the foundations of everything it veiled both inside and outside….

…That very hand clung on to Takano's left shoulder…

…That very hand squeezed tighter and placed more weight on Takano's shoulder as its owner continued the struggle to keep equilibrium, The owner of that hand had his own temper seething in tandem with the fever that coursed throughout his body….

As Takano lifted his head due to that welcomed touch, his heart pounded heavier for each passing second. His eyes went wider once Nao's expression changed to one of surprise. That last rare and precious drop of hope residing in the core of Takano's being expanded just a little bit more…making his heart and soul's numbness dissolve. The numbness was slowly replaced with the growing and lingering hurt, guilt, loneliness, and sadness that he endured for 10 years and counting.

Just as Takano thought that he had reached the threshold of his emotional tenacity or lack thereof, the sensations he felt as a soft yet heated breath landed on his left ear…those lips so close as if they have just planted feathery, teasing kisses on his ear…the touch on his shoulder feeling warmer and more comforting as he heard the words whispered in his ear by the owner of those hand and lips…

"Please don't back out on me, Takano-san… We'll talk after all of this …"

Takano now stood there barely holding it together. His heart ached even more when he felt that weakened and shaky hand move from his left shoulder to his broad back. He felt as if that much-needed comfort would make him fall down on his knees. Too many emotions crashed and then flooded inside him.

Nao, whose expression considerably softened, focused his gaze behind Takano and murmured, "Ritsu... I'm here to pick you up. Let's go home."

Ritsu shook his head, his hand now climbing back up and resting on Takano's right shoulder. "I've heard more than enough. I'm staying here. You leave today, just as you said…"

There was hidden meaning laced in Nao's friendly-toned words when he asked Ritsu, "Do you _really_ expect me to leave you behind while you're sick?"

"I'm staying here with Takano-san," were Ritsu's words, the courage behind his declaration solidified when he saw Takano give him a nod of agreement.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me. You need me."

Takano gritted his teeth while he remained silent, yet he blinked when Ritsu said, "I said no, Nao. I'm staying here. Please leave my apartment."

Nao shook his head, taking a deep breath as he carded his fingers through his hair in an effort to ease his mind. "I won't leave you behind when you need me most. I especially won't leave you behind with him."

Ritsu could not mask the frown that clouded his face when Nao looked at Takano in such a distasteful fashion upon mentioning the word _"him."_ Takano kept his silence, his innermost being shaking for so many reasons.

Nao chose not to stop. His tone was kind yet insistent. "Why go back to the very person who caused you so much pain? Do you want to be hurt and betrayed again? Are you a masochist?"

"That's my business with Takano-san," deadpanned Ritsu, his chest hurting more as he struggled to breathe. He could feel his strength waning fast, his knees feeling as if they were about to buck any second. He clung on to Takano's arm – not just for support, but also to serve as further evidence to his declaration before Nao and Takano.

"What about your wrists? Have you forgotten about that? I would never do that to you! Have you forgotten what he did to you 10 years ago?" demanded Nao with his eyes narrowing in such an accusatory manner aimed at Takano.

Shortly thereafter, Nao gazed at Ritsu. The fury and frustration in his eyes cooled down as his sight rested on Ritsu, his words taking a kinder tone. "I love you, Ritsu. I've been there for you through the hard times. Give us a chance. I can make you happy. I'll treat and treasure you as the special person that you should be treated. I helped you move on before. Please completely move on from him . Allow yourself the chance to be happy…to be truly loved…."

Ritsu was tightlipped, the fingers in his right hand burying deep in Takano's left arm. "You're right about something, Nao. You're my friend…_nothing more_."

"How can you say that? What about us? What about you and me?"

"_That's_ the point!" interjected Ritsu through gritted teeth and tears, "There's no _'us.'_ There's no _'you and me.'_"

Ritsu took a deep breath once more, doing his best to keep whatever little strength he had. He then added, "Takano-san and I went through so much. He and I haven't moved on from 10 years ago. He shouldn't take the blame. I should be blamed for what happened back then. I misunderstood."

Nao deadpanned, "You're too nice for your own good. You're letting him off the hook so easily. You think that people can change a person that easily?"

Ritsu then stopped, looking at Takano and then with his weak hand tightening his hold on Takano's hand. Letting out a soft, self-deprecating laugh, Ritsu told Nao, "People _do_ change. I've changed from 10 years ago. I'm jaded. I'm more stupid about life and love. I'm tired of denying and being vague. I'm tired of hurting him and hurting myself! Do you hear me, Nao? I'm tired!"

Nao and Takano fell silent, both of them respectively mulling over Ritsu's words, especially when Ritsu added, "All of this stops here and now… It's long overdue…."

The tears flowed generously from Ritsu's eyes as he told Nao, "This whole mess from 10 years ago is my fault. Takano-san and I suffered all this time because of me. I want to be with him. I love him more today than I did back then. I feel empty without him. I can't picture a life without him. Whatever that life might lead me, I will take that road with Takano-san… Just him and no one else… He and I will figure out our lives together…."

Nao stood there, letting out a sigh before he said, "You don't even know what you truly want, Ritsu. You're confused… That's the fever doing the talking for you."

Ritsu's watery eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched for a couple of seconds as he collected his thoughts. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then curtly told Nao, "And you don't know how to listen. Don't you know that delirious people tend to be more truthful?"

A tight-lipped Takano glanced towards Ritsu, recalling as to how Ritsu had told him at one point in time to listen more in order for them to get to know each other better. It was not what Ritsu told him that day, but rather the manner in how Ritsu made his point. As he thought back at the incidents which led to that time, the normally-passive Ritsu would get fired up or downright irritated due to not being heard.

Takano himself would openly admit that he barely listened at best whenever his fiery temper took center stage over reason, but he quickly observed as to how Nao would automatically not heed or listen through charming his way through a talk or situation. Diplomacy was one thing – a virtue and skill that Takano himself knew and was adept in utilizing in any given situation while reaping fruitful results – and overly asserting an opinion, desire, or need to the point of blatantly ignoring the other person's right to think for himself was simply disrespectful and unforgivable. Even if Takano understood this concept very well due to the troubled household that he grew up in, he still admittedly made many faux pas in this area.

Nao's forehead crinkled, his eyes narrowing as his disbelief and frustration built up even further. "I can't believe you're _still_ choosing to defend him! So tell me – _where_ was he when you were hurting? Where was he when you were_ dead_ inside…when you _needed_ him most? Did he even _bother_ looking for you?"

Something just snapped at Ritsu from hearing Nao's words, exerting nearly most of whatever little strength his fever-addled body could muster when he spat, "Takano-san did look for me back then – don't you get it?!"

Seeing that Nao reeled back from being yelled at, Ritsu stood in silence with his gaze transfixed on Nao. When he felt that he regained some level of control, Ritsu added in a much calmer tone, "Takano-san _wouldn't_ be able to find me 10 years ago. I used a different last name. I left Japan the day after that big misunderstanding. You're in no position to blame him, Nao. That's between Takano-san and me."

"Well, you _should _go ahead and blame him! He hurt you! You have every right to do that! He deserves it!"

"He's not at fault!" Ritsu's body shook as the hand that clung on to Takano's arm had its fingers dig deep. His free hand formed a fist, his fingernails digging deep at his palm. He took in deep breaths to compose and brace himself, adding as his tone became more somber, "I ran away from everything 10 years ago. I became the instrument of my own suffering as well as his. You have to stop all of this, Nao…."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nao point-blank, his eyes not afraid to meet Ritsu's gaze.

"I heard **everything** – your conversation with Takano-san. You and I made things even worse. I've defended our friendship with Takano-san all this time, Nao. How can I continue doing that knowing how you've been treating him?"

"I'm pointing out the truth – nothing more," replied Nao, who did his best to keep his composure in check. "What's wrong about that?"

"What's wrong? **Everything** about it is wrong. You hurt him! You did it on purpose!" A look of disappointment further veiled over Ritsu's face as he continued to explain, "Someone treated me exactly how you're now treating Takano-san. Those hurtful accusations…. The doubts you keep picking on and stirring inside Takano-san's head and mine. I went through all of that hurt and confusion. I didn't like being hated and judged because of the past. No one deserves that. Takano-san most especially doesn't deserve that."

"I love you, Ritsu. I can't just stand here and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life by falling for Saga-san again."

"I'm the one to figure out what's best for me – not you." Ritsu's eyes blazed from the fever as well as the quiet anger bubbling inside him but he then paused, feeling a surge of nearly-overwhelming vertigo fall on him.

Once the dizziness subsided, Ritsu lifted his head and looked at Takano's direction. He did not allow any room to question his body's current capability to carry out what he felt was something long overdue, and so he looked straight at Nao as he added, "And as to me falling for Saga-san… Takano-san…again… You're very wrong, Nao…."

Nao and most especially Takano were caught off-guard.

"I did not fall in love with Takano-san _again_. To say that means that I fell out of love in the first place. He never left my heart in the first place."

Nao was speechless….

Ritsu then looked at Nao more intently, adding, "You're still my friend and I wish you the best. I'm sorry, but you need to leave my apartment. In the future, the three of us will face each other in friendlier terms. For now, and until you fully accept and respect the truth that I've declared here, let's give each other space."

"Give me a few minutes," said Nao, his eyes reflecting the deep hurt inside his heart. His glance then moved from Ritsu to Takano, letting out a quiet sigh as he turned around and left Takano's apartment.

Takano and Ritsu stayed situated at the middle of Takano's living room, the two seeing Nao enter the apartment once more with luggage now in tow.

Nao quietly approached Takano, his clenched hand producing the key to Ritsu's apartment. His sad gaze moved from Ritsu and then Takano, taking in a deep breath to nurse his aching heart and gathering the courage to tell Takano, "Good luck to both of you."

A tight-lipped Takano gave Nao a subtle nod.

Ritsu gave Nao a nod as well.

The two lovers watched as Nao locked the doorknob to Takano's apartment and left, allowing the door to lock itself once he door closed behind him.

Ritsu blinked and then closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. The whole conversation with Nao sapped him out, his body now allowing itself to relax and feel the repercussions of pushing himself beyond the limits of his weakened state. He weakly shook his head and then murmured, "Takano-san… The sofa…"

"How about the bed? You'll be more rested there…."

"Okay…."

Takano nodded, his expression serious. He still felt such a tightness in his chest as too many emotions continued to bombard inside him, his tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he glanced sideways at Ritsu. A couple of teardrops streamed down Takano's cheek as he gave Ritsu a soft smile, telling the latter in a near-whisper, "Just relax…."

"All right," said Ritsu, saving himself from doing any unnecessary movement as his last-ditch effort to maintain his balance. Once he saw Takano assume the position to give him a piggy-back ride, he held on to Takano.

Takano lifted Ritsu, carried the latter to the bedroom through a piggy-back ride, and lay the younger man on his bed.

Takano propped a pillow to support Ritsu's head, sweeping away the unruly and sweat-dampened strands of hair which covered Ritsu's eyes. He closed his eyes, now unable to stop some teardrops that streamed down from his chin and dropped on Ritsu's shirt. He looked away as he tried to take a deep breath and regain his composure, only for those efforts to fail when he felt a cold yet encouraging hand touch his right cheek…that hand coaxing him to face its owner.

"Ritsu…" was all that Takano could manage to say to the other, his heart clenching even more as he looked into Ritsu's eyes and seeing the latter mustering all strength to give him a warm smile. He lifted his right hand, interlacing fingers with Ritsu's clammy yet comforting hand that rested on his cheek.

"I'm sorry… I've hurt you so much… So many times… All this time… All these years… So much misunderstanding… I always wasn't clear… Wasn't honest about you and me…. Nao now knows… Now you know…" said Ritsu as hot tears flowed from him once he felt Takano's left hand on his head.

With a sad smile and with a new batch of held-back tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, Takano could only manage to nod as he continued to gently card his fingers through Ritsu's hair. "Shhhh….. We'll have plenty to talk about once you're well. For now, you need rest."

"Lie down with me, please? Don't leave…"

Takano granted Ritsu's request, taking his place on the bed. His body welcomed the comfort of a bed along with the company of the one dearest to him. The two silently gazed at each other, with so much respective emotions being communicated to the other person – all while Takano gently carded his fingers through Ritsu's hair.

Although he felt as if he was going to melt from the other's gaze, Ritsu fought any desire to look away. Still feeling so weak, dizzy, and out of breath, a still-teary-eyed Ritsu broke the long silence by asking, "Am I still here as much as you are in mine, Takano-san?" He lifted his right hand and placed it over the left-hand side of Takano's chest. "Is there still an 'us' left to hope for?"

Affectionately touching Ritsu's cheek, Takano could not help but note that Ritsu's fever returned. He poured as much tenderness as he could in the touch that he gave Ritsu. "I should be asking you those question… I did and said so many hurtful things the last time that we were together."

Takano's tone became even more gentle, all while he clasped Ritsu's hand more affectionately than earlier as he added, "God, I want to take all of that back, but I can't. I'm so sorry, Ritsu…."

"There's nothing to forgive, Takano-san. Please don't be sad…. I hurt you. We were both hurting from the past…."

Takano's reaffirmation of his feelings for Ritsu as well as his plea for forgiveness were the last straws. The dam of tears that he fought valiantly to keep in check especially in front of Nao had finally collapsed, with his tears now flowing more freely from him.

The two lovers clung on to each other, with Ritsu doing his best to comfort Takano through his touch. A long period of silence hung between them.

"I wish that I wasn't sick…" Ritsu told Takano as he fought the shivering of his body, sweat beading on his forehead as the back of his eyes burned from the slight fever that slowly crept back into his body and weakened him once more.

"We'll catch up when you get well," said Takano with a comforting smile. He blinked his eyes to quell the tears that threatened to escape from him.

Ritsu's heart had been aching since he woke up and overheard Nao and Takano's conversation. It hurt him to see Takano in such a desolate state. Yokozawa's disclosures on what happened during the 10 years that he was apart from Takano – particularly the years that Takano engaged in full-blown promiscuity and self-destructive behavior – came back to haunt Ritsu.

For the first time in more than a decade, Ritsu took a step and risked in opening up the rest of his sheltered feelings…allowing them to fall in sync with the one before him. He gestured for Takano to come closer, inviting and at the same time asking Takano for permission to touch him.

And so Ritsu watched Takano, his heart elated and beating faster once Takano took his silent invitation.

Takano rested his head and the burdens lurking inside his heart, laying his head on Ritsu's chest…all while Ritsu had the fingers of his left hand card through Takano's hair, while his right hand rested on Takano's back in a one-armed embrace.

After the long period of comfortable silence between them, Ritsu whispered as gently and as heartfelt as he could, "I love you, Takano Masamune…. Please take all of me…as jaded, broken, and flawed as I am… Let's start over again together…? Let's give each other the chance to finally have that happy ending…."

"Yes… Yes, we will… I love you with all that I am, Onodera Ritsu…" declared Takano in a near-whisper, an encouraging soft smile escaping from his lips. His heart ached and wept, this time for mostly the right reasons along with the concern over Ritsu's health. "You've exerted yourself too much just now… Rest… Get as much sleep as you can… If your fever doesn't go down, I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow…all right?"

Ritsu nodded, weakly smiling as he stared at the ceiling yet his mind's eye vividly pictured Takano's face. "Hold me while I sleep… Don't leave, please…? Join me in bed?"

"No sex? Cuddling only…" Takano teased as he laid out tonight's rules, trying to make things light since he saw Ritsu getting teary-eyed once more. "We'll do the super lovey-dovey stuff when you get well…"

After releasing a snort, Ritsu mumbled as a teardrop or two escaped from him and quelled down the rest, "Such a jerk…. Must you think about such things at a time like this?"

"You're blushing..."

"That's the fever..."

"And I thought you're going to be completely honest..." Takano raised his head to stare at Ritsu after letting out a chuckle that lightened the heaviness of his heart. He lifted his arm, having the back of his right hand ghost over Ritsu's cheek. Quiet tears streamed down his cheek. "I won't leave your side… I promise… Now go to sleep before I change my mind…and that's not going to help either of us…."

"Now what are you babbling about?" Ritsu mumbled as a frown creased his forehead.

Takano whispered in Ritsu's ear, "Either you and I go to sleep now, or we'll both be up all night long - with you ending up with a relapse because I won't be able to hold back. Now, while I can _still_ control myself, especially while you're looking at me like that, not another word... Close your eyes and rest..."

Ritsu felt his face heat up as he scooted over and gave Takano more bed space, with the two now lying on their side facing each other. Takano protectively cuddled Ritsu in bed.

And so Ritsu closed his eyes, allowing his fever-addled body take in the comfort of Takano's touch and presence lull him to sleep. "Good night, Takano-san... I love you..."

"Good night, Ritsu... I love you, too..." When he confirmed that Ritsu quickly fell asleep, Takano closed his eyes after planting the last of his gentle kisses on Ritsu's forehead. The core of his being felt a different sensation as a seemingly surreal yet very-real revolution and transformation had taken place inside of him as he now heard those three precious words and much more that he longed to hear from Ritsu's lips.

As Takano's tired body took in more of much-needed sleep, his mind echoed his response to Ritsu's words over and over again. His dreams took the shape of the undeniable and overwhelming sense of happiness now filling him to the brim…those dreams allowing him to let out restful deep breaths as he continued to protectively cuddle Ritsu while the two lovers slept throughout the night.

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_Hi, Readers!_

_For fans of the Junjou Mistake / Junjou Mystique / Isaka Ryuichiro and Asahina Kaoru pairing, this fic will prove to be a treat for you! These two characters are the ones who are actively there on Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_

_It is in my hopes that readers would enjoy this fic - my tribute to these fandoms as well as the last piece of character development for my OCs. Once this fic is done, I can safely say that I've done everything that I could to make my OCs "real people."_

_When you read this fic, just remember the old saying that, "Never judge a book by its cover." Yes, there will be OCs, but you'll see that your favorite pairings ARE STILL your favorite pairings. The OCs are there to interact and to bring about this new added touch to the fandom universe, and making things in this fic possible and helping maintain canon._

_For those who are familiar with my OCs (AJ Ishino, Alexandra Emrys, and Tsuuri Troy), thank you so much for your love and support for the three of them! The three of them will be "in canon" – for short, the three of them will be just as how as you each know him or her._

_Reader feedback through reviews would greatly help, especially since constructive feedback greatly helps a writer improve!_

_**Best regards,**_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	3. Past, Meet Present Present, Meet Past

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Three – Past, Meet Present… Present, Meet Past…**

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Usami Country Club**

"I'll be damned… A hole in one…."

Ryuichiro Isaka had a smile from ear to ear as he heard Michael Ishino's comment along with the latter's sigh, his golf club resting on his right shoulder as he basked on how well his golf game had been all morning.

The entire morning was scheduled for golf among trusted friends whose respective businesses crossed paths with the others. Business mingled with personal matters were discussed over golf, the tradition originated by the fathers and now expanded to include their respective children. Among its regulars were the fathers and sons from the Isaka, Ishino, and Usami families along with Akifumi Onodera and Asahina Kaoru. At times, the core group members would widen its circle to invite certain outsiders so that transactions and talks could happen over a game of golf.

Today, however, was a smaller circle with its players comfortably enjoying the game and each others' company. The group was simply comprised of Isaka Ryuchiro, Onodera Akifumi, and Ishino Michael.

"Well, Michael, I guess you and I will be splitting the brunch bill to celebrate today's winner," said Akifumi Onodera with a chuckle.

"Ah, I'm just lucky today," a grinning Isaka graciously replied after giving the two men a teasing wink.

"Too bad that your father couldn't make it today, Ryuichiro," said Akifumi Onodera with a kind smile on his face. He looked more relaxed now as he stretched away the tension that built up on his body during this entire work-week – most of the tension un-knotting through this game of golf with friends. "Well, that was a good game! By the way, how come Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko aren't joining us even for brunch?"

Michael Ishino pulled out his smart phone from his pocket, quickly browsing through his emails and text messages. He then focused on a handful of messages along with one email, read their contents, and then said, "Father and son have another meeting to go to, since AJ's negotiations went well."

"Well, I'm sure Usami-san's happy about that." Isaka then sighed, handing the golf club to his assigned caddy. "AJ-kun's a master of all trades. Good head for data and strategy. Great persuasion skills to boot. Strong sense in bringing out the best from his teams. He worked very well with my editors-in-chief as well as sales, finance, and information technology teams. If he ever knocks at Marukawa door looking for a job, I'll hire him in an instant."

Michael Ishino let out a hearty chuckle. "Ah, my son and main successor's too busy and happy working with me. Same goes with Em and Troy while they're juggling other endeavors. They're skilled, sharp, hard-working, and driven. They each have different approaches and strengths that benefit the company."

"Well, they're not just good students. They also have a good teacher in you, Michael-san,"commented Isaka.

Onodera Akifumi pointed behind him, specifically at the tables located in the patio area of the country club. "And why is Kaoru not golfing with us today?"

Isaka said with a smile, "He's feeling under the weather. He and AJ-kun are wrapping up things before we pick up Em and Troy from the airport."

"Time sure flies so fast, huh, Michael? Just imagine, all the kids are grown up and so accomplished!"

"Heck, I'm happy for all of us," said Michael Ishino to Onodera Akifumi, pleased that AJ did well with the negotiations. "Soon, Marukawa and Onodera Publishing Houses will be in North America. Usami Group will handle the architecture, development, and real estate. Ishino Consulting will oversee the entire expansion from start to finish. And all our kids will be working together towards our joint expansion. Such proud days, indeed!"

"AJ's a tough negotiator, Michael. The setup that he laid out is a win-win for all of us."

"All the kids are tough negotiators. The best team from my firm's directly handling this project. AJ and I in Southeast Asia. Em and Troy in Europe. The four of us combining efforts in North America. Any of the four of us can transact, negotiate, and consult anywhere and in anything, even though each of us has a niche."

"Speaking of transactions, Michael-san... Did AJ-kun, Em-chan, and Troy-kun say yes to my proposal?"

Michael asked Isaka, "About your magazine doing exclusive interviews and photo sessions on Em, Troy, the band, and AJ along with select talent from Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Shuppan, and Usami Group? Or is it about AJ, Em, and Troy saying yes to be character studies for your authors?"

"All of them, maybe more. The creative muses keep on inspiring me. Depending on tonight's meeting with the creative teams, then more may be added to the list."

"Well, each of them said yes. Em's very excited. Apparently, she's been reading a lot of manga and books lately. She's a huge fan of Akihito Usami, Sumi Ryouichi, Ijuuin Kyo, and Yoshikawa Chiharu. It's a relief for me to see her read something simply for fun and entertainment. To me, it's a good sign that's she's taking much-needed breaks in-between her crammed schedule."

Recalling his recent trip to England as well as his stay at Em's estate, Isaka commented, "Manga, novels, light novels, and tankubon… Asahina and I didn't know that she's that fluent in Japanese until I hung out with her all that time."

Michael gave Isaka a knowing smirk, his response having a nostalgic ring to it as he said, "Ah, Em's multilingual just like Troy and AJ. She's been fluent in Japanese since she, AJ, and Troy were kids. After I became her guardian, she spoke and wrote to me only in Japanese. Now that she's grown up, she and I speak in English. However, she speaks or writes to me in Japanese whenever the conversation we're having is serious."

Once he heard Michael let out a meaningful sigh, Akifumi asked,"What's up with those two? You still haven't given up hope on AJ and Em, have you?"

Michael's sad reply to the elder Onodera was, "Four years and counting. No resolution yet..."

"Well, my friend, you know how love is. People fall in and out of love."

Michael said, "It's more complicated than that, Akifumi. AJ, Em, and Troy were childhood friends. They were all curious, precocious, inseparable. They did things together...private tutoring session, at play, parties, social gatherings, hobbies, mischief…you name it…. Troy and AJ spent half the year in England, and the remaining half in Japan as young as they could remember. When her parents were still alive, Em's time was split mostly between Japan and England. She insisted on staying wherever the two boys were. Those three grew up way too fast – with Em leading that path when she turned nine. She was too much in a hurry to be out there on her own."

"Nine years old? Was that when she became your ward?"

After a nod to the elder Onodera, Michael continued, "Yes…that was when Em became an orphan. Her parents left me as her main guardian. That girl earned her degrees as fast as she could, and continued her parents' research as an archaeologist. The two boys, ever competitive, followed suit. Years later, AJ and Em started dating. Troy continued being their friend. Then all of those bonds were severed four years ago. Since then, AJ and Em are civil at best. If it weren't for good-old-fashioned respect for elders and for Troy intervening from time to time, AJ and Em would've killed each other in front of me a long time ago."

Isaka frowned, asking, "What caused their rift?"

With a sigh, Michael responded, "A series of very big misunderstandings. Jealousy. Suspicion. Much hurt dished out on both sides. Em was seriously injured in an archaeological dig. Troy became the convenient scapegoat although he didn't do anything to betray any friendship. AJ believed otherwise and wouldn't listen to reason. I can't say that I blame any of them, though. It was a bad time for each of them. I guess any love or friendship between the three of them wasn't enough to withstand what happened back then."

Isaka raised an eyebrow for a few seconds, trying to understand what he just heard. He gave the elder Onodera a meaningful glance. When a realization dawned upon Isaka, he muttered, "So, you want me to see where their hearts individually lie? Intervene if I see opportunity... Am I correct?"

The elder Ishino nodded and then smiled. "Nothing escapes you, does it?"

After giving the situation before them much thought, Isaka proposed, "Well, you said that Em-chan respects you as her father. Why don't you speak to her about giving AJ-kun another chance?"

"It was AJ who broke up with Em." Michael then let out a sigh. "And as to Troy, he has control over his temper. He and Em are still close friends. She didn't allow her break-up with AJ affect her friendship with Troy. Troy still considers AJ as his close friend in spite of AJ's antics towards him. As to Troy and Em having a relationship...? The two of them haven't moved beyond being friends. If they have, they would've told me."

Isaka and the elder Onodera looked at each other, and then Isaka chuckled a bit. "So, you want me to play agony aunt and love doctor for three prodigies who are the future of your company – a business strategist, an archaeologist turned singer and songwriter, and an international business lawyer who also happens to be the lead guitarist and business manager for the band? You think too highly of my abilities, Michael-san."

"You got Usami Akihiko out of his shell years ago and look at where he is now. I'm confident that you can work that same magic for the three of them." Michael then gave Isaka a grateful smile. "We'll kill two birds with one stone with your intervention. One, your literary talents at Marukawa would get inspiration for their muses. Two, your efforts and their work with your folks will help clear their heads. Troy's the level-headed one. The challenging ones are AJ and Em."

"I'll see what I can do. Em-chan and I have a good rapport with each other." Isaka then added by asking, "But what happens if what I do steers Troy-kun and Em-chan towards taking that next step you're talking about? What about AJ-kun?"

Michael allowed a rueful smile to escape from his lips. "Those three are the future of Ishino Industries just as it was generations ago. The three of them are my kids. They must get along well. I just want what's best for the three of them…what would make them all happy and be at peace with each other."

The three men continued to talk, deciding to take the long walk towards where Asahina and AJ were situated.

* * *

As Asahina busied himself typing away on his laptop, AJ accessed Skype through his own laptop and reached out to a familiar business and personal contact.

Once the video and sound connection was successfully made, AJ started the conversation in Japanese, "Did you catch some sleep yet? I'm recording this meeting so that Dad and I can refer back to our conversation. Will that be all right?"

The owner of a female voice replied, sounding as if she just took a stretch followed AJ's lead in conversing in Japanese just as she and AJ would customarily do out of courtesy. "No problem. What's up?"

"If you're too tired, I can call you later once Dad's golf game is over."

"_Hmmm… 1:05 AM London Tme. So it's now 10:05 AM in Japan. That meeting of his should be over now,"_ thought Em as she looked at the bottom right-hand corner of her laptop. This prompted her to reassure the video caller, "I'm still too wired to sleep, AJ. Just keep talking. So how did your negotiations with Nobutsuna and Olson turn out?"

"It all went well. If you ask me, they're willing to sell."

When AJ finished what he had to share, Em commented, "You and Usami-san called it right, even though Nobutsuna and most especially Olson sound as if they want to play hardball with the negotiations here in England. How your meeting went down just showed that our hunches were right all along. If everyone on our side is agreeable, and you think we're at an advantageous position, then let's take the next steps that you and Dad have originally planned."

Troy, who sat beside Em, stirred awake from hearing her conversation with AJ. He then closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the conversation and choosing not to speak or join in unless asked.

"Well, Em… It's all set for you and Troy to talk to Olson. He leaves Japan two days from now, and I've set up the meeting on your behalf. Dad and I are on standby in case you or Troy need us."

"Thanks – I'll keep that in mind." Em then let out a sigh, rubbing the fingers of her right hand on her forehead for a few seconds. She then said, "How about Isaka-san, Asahina-san, or Dad… Are any of them around?"

Asahina chimed in, "I'm here, Em-chan…"

"Good morning, Asahina-san!" said Em with a soft, genuine smile - her voice taking a more cheerful tone. "I miss you and Isaka-san already. You two should visit me more often in England."

Along with his own smile veiled on his lace and his tone, Asahina replied, "Good morning to you, too! Your plane will land a few hours from now. We'll make up for lost time. Isaka-sama, Onodera-sama, and Ishino-sama will join us shortly. They're finishing their golf game as we speak. Usami-sama will contact you soon once you arrive in Japan."

"By the way, let's coordinate our schedules. Change of plans. The private jet will land at the airport at 2PM on schedule. Instead of the airport pick-up we've planned, let's instead meet up at my pad around 6:00 PM Tokyo Time. Let's have food delivered at the pad, if that's fine. The address you've given me is less than 20 minutes away from my place. There's business that I need to wrap up before we all meet with your staff to kick off this project early this evening."

Accessing his electronic calendar as well as Isaka's schedule, Asahina told Em after browsing through the schedules, "Yes, Em-chan. Your proposal will work out well for us. That'll give Isaka-sama more time to talk with Akihito-sensei."

AJ nodded, checking his electronic calendar as well as Michael's. He was available, but Michael had prior commitments that could not be moved and would not be available until the evening. "The meetings are already on my schedule, but Dad can't join us until tonight."

"Oh, okay… Troy and I will catch up with him later, then…."

AJ then blinked for a couple of seconds, his expression lightening up as he remembered, "By the way, did you read your email already – the one about the favor I was asking you and Troy to do?"

"Yeah, I saw that – the one about Kirishima Hiyori and Takahashi Misaki?" was Em's reply with a light smile escaping from her lips. "I don't mind it at all. I'll reach out to them after the kick-off meeting, if not sooner. Knowing Troy, he'll agree with me."

Em paused for a few seconds, glancing sideways and then downwards to her left forearm where Troy's right hand now rested. She looked towards Troy.

Troy, without opening his eyes or making too many changes to his comfortable seated position, gave Em a nod.

AJ waited until Em's eyes focused back on him. He let out a quiet sigh, murmuring, "Thanks for doing this for them. I'm sure they'll appreciate it, too."

"Birthdays only come once a year." Em's smile became warmer still. "Thanks for letting the band know about them."

Asahina was fully focused on typing once more until an object bounced against his shin. Being snapped out of his concentration, he blinked and looked down to his right leg, thinking, "A soccer ball…?"

"I'm so sorry!"

Asahina glanced over his right shoulder, seeing a child who he estimated to be around seven years old having a worried look. Once he stood before Asahina, the boy respectfully nodded and said, "That's my ball. I'm so sorry to have caused so much trouble. Did I hurt you, Sir?"

Gazing at the child with such kindness, Asahina said, "I'm all right. No need to apologize."

"What's your name?"

"Hiroshi…. You can call me Hiro. And you, Nii-san…?"

"Kaoru…. And the one beside me, his name is AJ."

AJ blinked a bit, looking at the child that now stood between him and Asahina. He gave the child a smile and a nod of acknowledgement as he continued talking to Em.

Giving Asahina such an innocent and beaming smile, Hiro said, "Thank you, Nii-san Kaoru! You and Nii-san AJ are so nice!"

AJ looked sideways and told the child, "And it's nice to meet you, too, Hiro…."

Em stopped for a minute, looking at her laptop screen and listening in on the conversation. She leaned back, whispering just loud enough for only Troy to hear, "You have to see and hear this. Tell me if you're seeing what I'm seeing…."

Em and Troy listened in, the three engaged in a conversation.

Em then interjected with a happy tone, "Hey, AJ, Asahina-san – who are you talking to?"

Still in a light mood, AJ said, "Oh, this cute kid over here."

Matching AJ and Asahina's respective light-hearted moods, Emrys said, "So you're both seeing …talking…to him…."

The child playfully pushed his way in front of AJ's laptop, waving while saying, "Hi!"

Emrys' eyes narrowed out of curiosity for a split second, with her eyes glancing momentarily to AJ, Asahina, and then back to the boy. Her expression, though, had a welcoming smile. He spoke to the boy, "Now, aren't you a cutie pie! What's your name?"

The boy's eyes lit up when he heard Em speak. "My name's Hiroshi… Hiro, for short…. And yours?"

"Alexandra Emrys. Call me Em."

With admiration and amazement, Hiro blurted out, "For a foreigner, you speak Japanese very well."

"I read, speak, and write fluent Japanese since I was a kid," Em told the boy with a heart-warming smile, her tone playful and engaging. "I consider Japan as my second home country. Not bad for a _gaijin_, huh?" She then gave Hiro a teasing wink.

The boy stopped for a minute, as if he was mulling over the new piece of information. "Em-chan…." He then gazed at Em, his eyes and the tone of his voice reflecting the happiness that swelled in his innocent heart when he inquired, "Is it okay if I call you Nee-san?"

Em's grin became warmer still. She leaned forward, her right index finger tapping on her lips as if she was giving herself time to think. Truthfully, though, she already knew the answer to his request. "Well…. If you call me Nee-chan Em from here on out, then you've got yourself a deal. I'm sure that I won't be your only older sister from here on out."

After nodding vigorously, the boy declared as if he had just achieved victory, "Today's such a _really_ good day! It's sad being an only child. Now, I have lots of older siblings to look out for me!"

Emrys kept her eyes glued on the boy, making Asahina and AJ wonder as Em asked the boy, "You know that you can always talk to Nee-chan Em at any time – right, Hiro?"

"Yes, of course! Where do you live?"

"In England, but I'm flying over to Japan and will be there for a handful of months. You're always welcome to visit me anytime. We'll talk whenever and wherever you want to…."

"Yay! I'll take you up on that, Nee-chan Em!"

"Okay, Hiro… I'll see and talk to you very soon. Let me speak with your older brothers there, please…."

Sounding a bit sad, not wanting his chat with Em to end, Hiro said, "All right…." He then retreated, but cheered up again once Asahina rested a comforting hand on Hiro's back.

Emrys told Hiro, her voice more comforting, "Please don't be sad anymore, Hiro. We'll talk some more whenever you wish. You can tell me more about yourself when the time comes. You know where to find me…right?"

Hiro nodded, and then smiled again after he wiped the single tear that streamed down his cheek.

AJ and Asahina wondered about the conversation between Em and the child, but both felt respectively relieved when the child cheered up a bit.

"Now, Hiro… Let me speak with your older brothers. It's about this really important business deal that our families are involved in."

Hiro quietly nodded. "Whatever it is, I want it all to work out too, Nee-chan."

Putting her palms together before her and taking a boy, Em then lifted her head and gave the boy the most gentle smile that she could muster at the time. "Thanks, Hiro. Keep watching out and praying for our success, all right?"

Asahina felt the sadness in the child. He saw himself in this child…the day when his father attempted a family suicide. All that he remembered was that he was dead for a moment, and he revived minutes later thanks to the paramedic who resuscitated him. He never told Isaka as to how much it thoroughly affected him them, nor did he tell Isaka as to how it still affected him although most of the deep wounds have healed over time.

Asahina held the child's hand, seeing as to how sad the boy was that he was not the center of attention anymore.

Business talks continued via Skype, with Hiro feeling more settled in since Asahina, AJ, or Em did not show any misgivings about his presence as they continued their video meeting. For the most part, Asahina and he engaged in conversation in-between responses given to either Em or AJ as required.

"Say, Nii-san Kaoru… Are you feeling okay?"

Asahina stirred a bit, his gaze focusing on Hiro. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Looking sad and concerned, the boy said, "You just look like you need more rest today. You're pale."

The secretary's sheepish reply as he rested a hand on the back of his neck, "Oh, do I?"

"Seriously, Kaoru-san… I should know. I get pale all the time."

"I'll take your advice after this meeting." Asahina then let out a sigh, and smiled. "Em-chan and Troy-kun are arriving today from England. I'll do my best to rest tonight."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise…."

As Hiro and Asahina locked pinkies to seal the promise, Asahina saw some bruising on the boy's right forearm. His eyes narrowed, asking as he lifted the short white sleeve of Hiro's shirt and confirmed deeper bruising, "Hiro… Those bruises…. Where did you get them…?"

Hiro looked at Asahina, and blinked….

The silence in the air disappeared as a chipper Isaka declared with his usual bravado, "We're back! Guess who won the game hands-down, Asahina?"

Michael Ishino let out a hearty laugh. He gave Isaka a friendly pat on the back as he said, "Ah, bragging rights coming from the small fry."

Elder Onodera joined in by saying, "Let Ryuichiro gloat. It's only once in a while that he gets the privilege."

Asahina stirred and then blinked as he felt Hiro's cold hand tap on his arm. The boy asked, "Is he the third older brother you were telling me about?"

"Ah, yes. Isaka Ryuichiro. He's my boss and a long-time friend."

Isaka, smiling and yet having a curious look on his face, inquired, "Who are you talking to, Asahina?"

"AJ-kun and I are just talking to Hiro. Em-chan is also on Skype talking to AJ-kun and me right now."

Lightly shaking his head and blinking, all that Isaka could manage to ask was, "Hiro…?"

A frown creased Asahina's forehead, the light sheen of sweat now seen on his forehead "Yes, Hiro! He's right—" He then got startled when he now saw exactly what the three new arrivals from the golf course were now seeing.

There was AJ talking to Em via Skype…

There was Asahina….

There was Hiro's soccer ball….

And there was no Hiro….

"Are you sure you're all right, Asahina?" asked Isaka, seeing that his lover was pale.

"He was just right here, Isaka-sama. AJ-kun and I were talking to him…" was all that Asahina could manage to say.

Asahina's eyes scanned once more, looking for Hiro….

On the table with AJ and Asahina's reach laid five pieces of colorfully-wrapped chocolate – one for each of them. It was chocolate that Asahina was very familiar with – very expensive, made by a European-based confectioner who married a Japanese pastry chef, and were hand-crafted. The note, written with a child's hand, which accompanied the chocolates said:

* * *

_For my five new older siblings Kaoru, AJ, Em, Troy, and Ryuichiro_

_Glad tidings and stay safe,_

_Hiro_

* * *

Asahina froze as his gaze locked on the chocolate that Hiro left behind, thinking, _"Where did Hiro get these when these have not been made for at least 20 years? Where is he?"_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	4. Sentiments

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Four – Sentiments**

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Ijuuin Kyo's Apartment**

Ijuuin Kyo stirred from his restless sleep filled with dreams of his manga characters jumping out from their storyboard, coming to life, and engaging with people he associated with in his everyday life. Some scenes involved running, fighting enemies, and weaving through so many obstacles in order to complete the ultimate goal. His dreams failed to define as to what the goal was, but he woke up exhausted and on tenterhooks from the scenes that panned out in his sleep.

"_God, even in my sleep, I still work…"_ thought Kyo, taking in a deep breath. _ "I love my work, but I need my brain to process other things."_

For the most part, Kyo was definitely not a morning person especially when he pulled a series of all-night work sessions for seven nights in a row. Still held captive by the fog of sleep, he tried to clear his head by running his fingers through his thick, black hair.

Once again, and for the past seven nights, Kyo fell asleep seated on his work-desk. He thanked his lucky starts that he was not too sleepy to keep his work at a safe distance before he laid his head on his desk. In what he intended to be a few minutes of resting his eyes ended up being an hour or two, and once he had woken up then work began again.

This time, however, would be different….

There was the work-desk, and on it were the now-completed storyboards and covers for the regular and annual special runs for _The*Kan_ – the artwork and story flow fully executed in what Kyo would clearly define using one word: perfect.

Kyo then looked to his right at another work-desk, seeing its usual occupant who kept him company throughout those maddening seven days and nights still sleeping. He frowned for a minute, concerned for the other knowing that sleeping in a seated position would not provide much comfort or rest.

"_Yanase-kun…"_ a still-sleepy Kyo thought as he took in and let out a deep, cleansing breath. He thought about the grueling seven days and nights that was now a memory, all made into unforgettable moments due to his time with Yanase Yuu…those days and nights peppered generously with moments of banter, words of encouragement, and gestures and words which definitely communicated care and could easily be misconstrued to be so much more than that. Those seven days and nights truly had brought them much closer, with both of them knowing more about each other professionally and personally.

When Kyo was about to stand up, he noticed that a blanket lay on the floor and pooled around his feet. His gaze traveled once more at the other work-desk where Yuu slept. He figured that Yuu must have put a blanket over his back while he slept. As he picked up and folded the blanket, a smile escaped from his lips while his heart was warm and touched over the caring gesture given to him. However, he could not help but think, _"Once you know what's been on my mind all this time, will you stay with me or will you leave? If you choose to leave, will I ever get used to being alone again?"_

As Kyo let out another sigh, this time a burdened one where he was feeling seven days and nights' worth of fatigue and sleep deprivation, he then placed the now-folded blanket on his chair and marched towards where Yuu slept. He laid a gentle hand on Yuu's back and whispered in Yuu's ear, "Yanase-kun…. Wake up…."

Yuu stirred and then glanced at Kyo. "What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning. If you're hungry, I'll make us some breakfast."

Still looking groggy and tired, Yuu murmured, "I'm not hungry…."

"I'm not hungry, either…." Kyo then gave Yuu a gentle gaze as he proposed, "We're both tired. We need sleep. We have a meeting late afternoon today with everyone. Stay here at my place…take a shower, go to bed, eat a decent meal once we get up, take another shower to finally wake up, and then I'll drive us to Marukawa for our afternoon meeting."

Shaking his head a bit and then blinking, Yuu replied, "I'll take the sofa, if you don't mind. Plus, wouldn't you want your privacy again after having me crash in your place for seven straight days?"

Kyo chuckled, smiling wryly. "You didn't _'crash'_ at my place. I invited you, and we've been working seven days and nights in a row like madmen possessed. The couch may be better than the work-desk, but it still doesn't replace a warm bed when it comes to giving the person a comfortable, restful sleep."

Yuu's eyes narrowed a bit, and he frowned. "I can't kick you out of your bed. You need sleep, too!"

Kyo's eyes narrowed as well, with a bit of mischief lighting up his eyes. "Who said that I'm being kicked out of my own bed? What makes you think that I'll let anyone do that, even if that person's you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you and I are sleeping together in the same bed," said Kyo, his eyes having that teasing glint in them as his rich voice uttered his words.

Yuu felt his face heat up. He squinted his eyes, his mind trying to register Kyo's words. His heart thumped violently as his thoughts ran different tangents that made his face flush even more. He shook his head, with him making an effort to hold himself together while downplaying the meaning behind Kyo's words although it kept arriving to one conclusion. Caught off-guard, he blurted out, "What the hell? We're not sleeping together!"

"Are we misunderstanding something? Define _'sleeping together,'_ Yanase-kun. My definition of physically sleeping in the same bed and sleeping together are one and the same. I don't know about you," was Kyo's cheeky comeback. "Now if you want to invite _me_ to go along with your definition of that phrase, I'm more than happy to do so."

"Geez, why do you say such things so casually?" spat Yuu, with his head still shaking off the thoughts that made him feel flustered and embarrassed.

_"Because you're cute whenever you're like this,"_ responded Kyo in his thoughts, part of him wishing that he could say these thoughts out loud to see as to how Yuu would react.

"Sometimes, I don't know what goes on in that head of yours..."

Kyo chuckled for a couple of seconds, finally giving it a rest for Yuu's benefit as he saw how much it made the other feel. "Listen, I'm serious. A hot shower will clear the mind and refresh the body…followed by a nice, restful sleep in a large bed. It's a king-sized bed – plenty of room for both of us. You've always brought a change of clothes for yourself every time you come to my place. The way you and I are physically and mentally feeling right now after seven days and nights of all work and with little to no sleep? It won't help us tackle this afternoon's big meeting."

Yuu pondered on Kyo's offer. He did, after all, brought a special change of clothes consisting of a midnight navy suit, tie, shirt, and dress shoes for this afternoon's meeting in case another day was needed towards finishing the jobs with Kyo for _The*Kan_. He also brought an extra set of comfortable clothes in case the occasion called for it.

Finally, Yuu said, "All right..."

With such a warm smile, Kyo replied, "Then it's settled. Use the shower in the spare bathroom. You know where everything is, so help yourself. I'll get things ready. I'll bring your overnight bag in the bedroom while you're in the shower, if that's fine with you. There's an extra bathrobe. Feel free to use it. You know where it is. Once you're done, just come inside the bedroom. No need to knock."

After gathering his stuff from the overnight bag, Yuu was about to walk towards the spare bathroom.

"Yanase-kun…?"

Yuu stopped, turning to face Kyo once more.

Kyo gave Yuu a heart-warming smile, his expressive eyes communicating so much more as he told Yuu, "Thanks for the blanket. You doing that for me …_you_…mean a lot to me…."

"There you are again, Sensei. Saying things that—"

"I _mean_ what I say. I always do."

The two men stood there for a few moments, each having his eyes meet the other in order to truly understand everything. Breaths were held. Hearts pounded heavily. Hands rested on the sides, fisting as the nails embedded on the palms. Chests clenched, anticipating and fearing as to what the other was thinking this very moment.

Kyo then broke the silent spell between them with a soft smile along with the teasing question, "The shower's waiting, Yanase-kun…or would you like some company?"

"I'm going," Yuu grunted, raising an eyebrow. "Everything's a joke to you."

After he shook his head once more and then gave Kyo a nod, Yuu headed to the bathroom and reached out to the linen closet where the towels and sundries were kept. His eyes landed on the spot that Kyo was referring to – the area of that closet which had been dedicated for bath towels and face towels for Yuu's use whenever he spent the evening burning the midnight oil at work over at Kyo's apartment. What used to be a corner was now an entire row the longer the two had known each other.

Minutes later, Yuu stepped in the shower, turning on the shower head and allowing the hot water to provide comfort for his aching muscles…his already-flushed cheeks turning a brighter shade of red from the heat, and his heart still pounding furiously as thoughts of Kyo and the complex and confusing dynamic between them played in his head.

Meanwhile, in the master's bedroom bathroom, Kyo took his shower and allowed his thoughts, body, and heart to relax thanks to the hot water that landed on him and washed off some of the fatigue he had been feeling all evening. In the bedroom the sheets, blanket, and the pillowcases have already been changed and extra pillows with fresh pillowcases for Yuu had already been prepared.

Once Kyo finished his shower and got out of the bathroom half-naked with a towel covering him from the waist down, he stopped for a minute and saw an already-sleeping Yu. The sight warmed and weighed down on his heart at the same time. Soon, he took his place on the bed that he now shared with the other and allowed the fatigue and his thoughts hold him captive until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Usami Country Club**

Everyone remained frozen as Asahina stared at the five individually-wrapped chocolate.

"Exquis chocolates…. Sure brings back memories," muttered a softly-smiling yet pleasantly baffled Michael Ishino. He recalled as to how AJ, Troy, and Em constantly raided his coveted crystal bowl of Exquis chocolate treats that sat on his home office desk when they were still children. "I thought that those haven't been around for at least a decade, if not two. Where did you get them, Asahina-kun?"

"They should still not be around, Dad," replied an equally-baffled AJ, a hint of nostalgia laced in his tone. "Exquis Chocolates hasn't been around for 20 years and counting since that fire. Exquis and its confections died along with its original owners."

"So where _did_ you get these, Asahina?" asked Isaka with a frown. "Remember how you and I used to eat them together, back in the day? Why don't you and I split one, for old times' sake?"

To satiate his and everyone else's curiosity, Asahina unwrapped one chocolate candy. He closely examined the round treat and its intricate design. He was surprised that the chocolate was not stale or discolored. He then took the next step by sniffing the chocolate, confirming that the treat was still indeed fresh, biting into the chocolate, and giving the other half to Isaka.

Asahina's shared innocent gesture with Isaka went unnoticed to the elders who chose to pay no mind. AJ, however, devoted a couple of seconds to mentally dismiss any thoughts other than what his two eyes have seen – two people simply sharing a piece of chocolate.

"Just the way I remembered it," declared Isaka with a nostalgic smile escaping from his lips, then letting out a sigh as happy childhood memories came flooding back in his mind's eye.

AJ picked up a piece of chocolate, followed Asahina's example, and gave the other half to his father. Father and son exchanged a nod, agreeing with Asahina and Isaka's assessment that 20-year-old pieces of chocolate happen to be sitting before them in its freshest state just as its proprietors have intended them to be sold.

Before Asahina could verbalize what was on his mind, a staff member from the country club approached the group and announced, "Onodera-sama…?"

Onodera Akifumi turned to the courier, giving the familiar staff member a nod as the latter explained, "A courier arrived with this package."

"Thank you," said the elder Onodera as he accepted the manila envelope from the country club staff member. While the others huddled together to figure out the mystery behind the chocolates, he sat down, noted that the enveloped was marked as confidential, opened said envelope, and examined its contents.

After placing the contents back in the envelope, Onodera Akifumi took a burdened deep breath in hopes to clear the vise-like tightening of his chest. He eventually broke his silence by murmuring, "Michael, Isaka-kun…"

Everyone's attention then focused on the elder Onodera as he handed the manila envelope for Michael Ishino and Isaka's review. The elder Onodera closed his eyes to get a hold of his feelings while Asahina and AJ looked at Michael and Isaka review the envelope's contents.

AJ's eyes narrowed, clenching his jaw as he exchanged a knowing glance with his father. Meanwhile, Asahina clearly perceived what Isaka's train of thought had been as their eyes met – with Isaka's frown showing evident signs of bubbling anger.

"_This is fucking bullshit – enough is enough,"_ thought Isaka as he fished for his smart phone from his pocket and dialed a number. His expression remained troubled as he looked at Michael Ishino with smart phone in hand as well.

The two men excused themselves from Onodera Akifumi, AJ, and Asahina as they made a series of respective phone calls away from the others' earshot. Meanwhile, the elder Onodera casually asked AJ business-related questions related to the upcoming joint venture which prompted AJ to pull up and display data from his laptop as he gave his response.

At the corner of his eye, Asahina saw Hiro standing approximately 10 feet away from them to his right. No one save him could see Hiro since everyone else's back was turned away from the dark-haired and handsome young boy.

Asahina's warm brown eyes rested on Hiro, with him unable to ward off the inexplicable veil of sadness and emptiness weighing down upon him the longer that his gaze rested on the boy.

Eventually, a bone-chilling shiver coursed throughout Asahina's body. The more that he tried to shake it off his system, the more energy drained out from his body…his pallor becoming paler each passing second.

AJ blinked, glancing sideways and being taken aback as he murmured, "Asahina-san…?"

The elder Ishino and Isaka, their respective attentions diverted for a second, then ended their calls when they heard AJ and the elder Onodera yell out Asahina's name. They ran as quickly as their feet could take them, quickly lending their assistance to Asahina who slipped unconscious from the chair and now lay on the marble floor.

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Beach**

Takahashi Misaki walked in silence beside Usami Akihito for nearly thirty minutes, with the younger man glancing here and there at his lover. Today was a relatively short day for him at the university, especially since he rearranged his schedule to accommodate Usami's request. He knew that today was an important and busy day for Usami and Marukawa Shoten, with him still in disbelief as to who would be arriving from overseas this afternoon.

In spite of being aware of today's hustle and bustle marked with multiple meetings, project launches, and group discussions related to the joint expansion of Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Misaki had noticed a change in Usami's behavior which made him feel unsettled to say the least.

Misaki glanced to his right, wanting to steal a sight of Usami as they walked together by the beach. On the surface, there was nothing wrong. In fact, the sight itself was to behold.

There was Usami… As always, regal-looking…dressed in his usual custom-made white shirts monogrammed at the cuffs and secured with expensive cufflinks, the stylish silk broadcloth vest and tie providing nice contrast against the white shirt, dark wool gabardine pants, and stylish black European leather shoes. The sunlight and how its light veiled at everything underneath it along with the gentle morning breeze worked together and gave a nicer touch, giving Usami's already-handsome look a more ethereal glow.

Someone so beautiful and blinding… Inviting… Someone who would make one reach out and want to ensure that the someone standing right before them in all his glory was oh-so-real… Someone who would make the other melt once even a mere touch has been given, let alone an embrace overflowing with so much emotions that would make both melt into one being….

Yet, Misaki's heart clenched with sadness as he saw subtle cues that added a greater depth to the rather poetic picture that his mind's eye had constantly produced about his lover.

There was Usami… His hands buried in his pants pockets, those hands fisting every now and then as the two of them walked in silence while he drowned in whatever thoughts coursed inside his head. There were the small releases of breaths, accompanied with the limited rise of his chest and the clenching of his jaw. There were the corners of his eyes that seemed to be a cauldron to his bubbling emotions – feelings that he had been fighting to keep to himself for whatever reason he had.

As the walk continued, Misaki closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to compose himself. The sight before him kept breaking his heart. His lover walked alongside him…as beautiful and untouchable as the other seemed to be on a normal given day…and even more untouchable and unattainable in the past few weeks with the unknown thoughts brewing in the other's head…was slowly but surely becoming farther and farther from his reach…

For the past few weeks, Misaki made an effort as opportunity permitted to find out as to what was burdening Usami and how he could help. Since they have become lovers and they have encountered such bumps in their relationship, Usami would at least reach out to him through sex and intimacy.

This time around, however, Misaki observed that Usami would not go farther than hand-holding and kisses on innocent places such as the back of the hand, the forehead, the nose, the eyelid, and the cheeks. As to sex, there had been none of that for two weeks. Misaki continued to muster everything that he could within him to fight thoughts that Usami might be thinking about ending their relationship.

Yet, there was one thought…one of many memories…that served as a balm for Misaki's heart and mind…

Usami's words…. Words that he told Misaki, serving as one of the many moments where Usami had opened up his own heart – knowingly and unknowingly giving Misaki strength and peace at times when his heart was not calm…

* * *

_Misaki,_

_I will keep saying this._

_Reality might be harsher than you think._

_Everything might not work out in the end._

_But even then,_

_Please don't give up on me._

_I'll do everything I can._

_And, no matter what, I'll stay by your side._

_So please,_

_Even if you're lost or troubled,_

_Choose me._

* * *

"Let's sit down over there," said Usami, glancing sideways to Misaki and giving the latter a small smile as his right hand pointed at a quiet spot.

Misaki, now snapped out of his trip down memory lane, gave Usami a nod. He followed Usami as the latter led the way towards a familiar boulder – a spot where the two of them have shared many memorable moments.

Although momentarily startled when Usami had taken his right hand, having their fingers interlace, Misaki did not offer his usual protest that they should not do such public display of affection. In fact, Misaki welcomed it and felt that both of them not just wanted but needed such contact – public or not.

With these thoughts lingering in his mind and warming his heart, Misaki tightened his hold of Usami's hand with subtle affection.

In turn, the author glanced sideways once more and bequeathing his lover another smile.

Melancholy wrapped and then permeated throughout Misaki's being as he allowed his heart to soak in Usami's smile. Although the latter's smile was the warmest one that had been given to him over the past weeks, that smile was also accompanied with such empathy-drawing sadness…the kind where one could not help but begin shedding the first of never-ending tears drawn from emotions that no words could ever describe.

Such tears and smiles were the kinds induced through reading Usami's works...

There was a difference this time around, though…. Usami's works had a cathartic effect even though the emotions lingered within the readers after their heartstrings have been pulled in myriad directions. Usami's current state of mind as Misaki sensed it over the past weeks, however, was a dark abyss with no light or end in sight.

And each day that passed meant that the abyss within Usami's heart, mind, and soul became wider and darker….

The two lovers eventually reached the boulder, sitting comfortably side by side while taking in the comfort that their surroundings could offer…. The morning sun that shone upon them…. The breeze that tempered the autumn heat…. The happy sounds and sights provided by others who were enjoying the water and sand…

Eventually, Misaki broke the long silence between them. "Usagi-san…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Are you all right?" Misaki dare asked, being tight-lipped as he continued, "You…don't seem yourself lately…"

"I'm fine," Usami told Misaki, offering the latter a smile. "Everything's fine."

"You've been saying that for the past couple of weeks, but it's becoming harder and harder to believe it." Misaki, whose eyes were at first transfixed at the waters before them, now turned and faced Usami. He took in his lover's sight, which confirmed his suspicion that there was something wrong. "You've always been there for me… So please…let me be there for you…."

Usami was silent, not removing his gaze at the waters and whatever movement or activity had been going on before him which provided momentary distraction.

Misaki did not say another word. In an uncharacteristic move, he sat sideways once more and scooted even closer to Usami, closing up any gap and providing their hands with enough cover so that he could maintain the affectionate hold of his lover's hand.

"Aren't we taking lots of initiative today," Usami joked, a wry grin escaping from his lips. "You taking initiative… It always means a lot to me. But don't worry about me… I'm fine…."

After taking in a deep cleansing breath, Misaki gazed at Usami and smiled. He let his eyes do the communicating for him, allowing them to let the other know that he would always be there waiting. Once he saw Usami break away from his gaze, he then focused again on the waters before them…enjoying the sights, the silence, and the company of the one he loved who now sat beside him.

Thirty minutes easily turned into an hour…. An hour turned into an hour and a half…. Only non-verbal gestures that spoke…screamed…much louder than words broke the silence between the two lovers.

Every now and then during that long silence, Usami closed his eyes to fight back the tears and rein his emotions in.

Usami held Misaki's hand more tightly as if his life depended on it. He closed his eyes once more, this time unable to hold back the tears that now streamed quietly down his cheek.

Finally, once Usami gathered whatever little strength that he could muster even though his chest was so heavy and tight from the burden that he carried, he broke his silence and said to Misaki in a near-whisper, "There's something you need to know about me…."

* * *

**Timeline: August 5 (Day One – Onodera Ritsu's Love Declaration)**

**Takano Masamune's Apartment Building**

Isaka Ryuichiro and Kaoru Asahina walked into the apartment building where Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune lived, with Asahina carrying his brown leather briefcase and Isaka handling a gift basket filled with an assortment of fruits, crackers, preserves, sweets, and cheese.

"I'll be fine on my own, you know…"said a quietly pouting Isaka, his worry over Asahina still weighing down in his heart as his eyes watched the elevator floor indicator change numbers.

"And I'll be better off being with you. The doctor said I need to take it easy, and that's it. I'll rest as much as I can in-between our stops. You keep an eye on me. Better that than me being alone at home in this condition," reasoned out Asahina, although both men knew that the real reason was that Asahina wanted to be present and of help to Isaka on this very important day – the kick-off for the joint overseas expansion.

"No… The doctor _told_ you that you've been pushing yourself and _you_ need to rest. _This_ – still insisting to accompany me until this long workday ends – is not resting."

"I'll rest as much as I can today in-between stops, and will fully rest tomorrow at home."

Isaka raised an eyebrow. With a pout and heavy sigh, he grumbled, "Well, I'll stay with you tomorrow, then. I'll telecommute until you're well." When he saw that Asahina was about to argue, he added, "If you say no, you're going home now and not leaving the house until you're fully recovered. Choose your poison…"

"Fine," replied Asahina, his response sounding more as a gripe.

"Good, then," murmured Isaka with a small smile, with child-like pride filling his entire being for getting what he wanted. "I'll hold you to your word."

Asahina reached for the doorbell and pressed it…

Takano opened the door and welcomed the two visitors in, with Isaka cheerfully greeting, "Ah, Takano. I hope that all is well. Thank you for keeping up with work while nursing a patient."

"Onodera's doing better today, although he's still weak and feverish. Please come in."

While pointing his index finger down on the floor, Isaka asked, "I know that you two are next-door neighbors…so this place is…?"

"My place, Isaka-san…" was Takano's quiet reply.

"Of course," said Isaka with a innocent smile and a nod.

Takano motioned the two new arrivals towards the sofa, adding, "Onodera will join us in the living room. Let me help him first. Is there anything that you'd like to drink?"

"Tea is fine, if you have it and it's not much of an inconvenience. If you'd like, I can make it while you assist Onodera-kun," said Asahina as he sat down and placed his briefcase beside him.

"I'll take care of it, Asahina-san. Thank you for the offer." After he and Asahina exchanged a nod, Takano disappeared into the bedroom, escorted Ritsu to the living room, and helped Ritsu on the sofa.

"Asahina…" Isaka muttered a warning under his breath. "You gave me your word – remember?"

"Fine, fine…" said Asahina in a near-whisper, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. He closed his eyes, allowing his throbbing head to rest just as Isaka had begged him to do since he regained consciousness at the hospital.

Takano eventually emerged from the bedroom, staying closely behind Ritsu to provide assistance.

Isaka's eyes lit up, letting a kind smile easily leave his lips. "Ah, Nanahikari… Feeling better, even a little bit?"

"Yes, thanks for asking, Isaka-san," replied Ritsu, his face still flushed with fever although overall his flu was substantially more manageable today than the past few days.

By this time, the weakened Asahina fell asleep in his seated position on the sofa. His head rested against one of the sofa's arms as his arms and hands remained relaxed.

Noticing that Ritsu and Takano looked at Asahina with concern, Isaka replied in a soft tone, "Ah, all of us at the golf game had a scare. Asahina fainted at the country club while meeting with AJ-kun. He was just released from the hospital, yet insists on staying with me to see this day through. As a compromise, he promised that he'll rest as much as he could."

It was evident to Isaka that Ritsu still had a long way to go before full recovery judging by the thick layers of clothes that he wore, his weakened gait, bouts of the chills that he painstakingly fought off in front of them, and his pale pallor. He smiled at Ritsu, resting his hand on the large wicker basket that now sat on Takano's coffee table. "This is from Asahina and me…for you and Takano. Feel free to eat something now, if you'd like. "

Ritsu's watery eyes mirrored the small smile that escaped from his lips. "Thank you so much. Why don't we open this basket now, so that we four can all enjoy it?"

Isaka then focused his eyes on Takano. "You did get my email, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Let me get the basket. I'll make us some tea. It'll be quick," said Takano, and then excusing himself afterwards to head towards the kitchen. He listened in on the idle chatter from the living room, and then finally joined them with a tray of peeled and cut-up apple and orange slices, crackers, cheese, and tea service for four.

Ritsu was surprised once Takano left to go towards the kitchen after setting the tray.

This prompted Isaka to say, "Four more are joining us. Let's talk a little bit about work, and then we'll switch gears once they arrive."

Takano returned with another tray which he placed on the coffee table, with Ritsu noting that the tray contained a nearly-identical tea service set-up for four as well as castella bread.

"Thanks, Takano…. " said Isaka, his customary grin waning a tad bit as he let out a sigh.

Takano sat down on the floor, being courteous and considerate by giving the sofa space to Isaka, Ritsu, and Asahina. He figured that Asahina needed more space so that the latter could be more relaxed and catch up on much-needed rest.

Isaka continued, "Just a couple of heads up…. Today will be a long day for all of us. The weeks and months ahead will be busy with this expansion project. Well, you two pace yourselves especially at this time – all right? The last thing that Marukawa and I want is for you, Onodera-kun, to have a relapse…and for you, Takano, to get sick after wearing yourself out."

Ritsu and Takano both gave their respective short nods.

Isaka's tone took a quieter turn. He again let out another sigh before saying, "Before the first wave of additional company arrives, there's another matter that we need to discuss. It's something that your father wants me to handle before you three talk, Onodera-kun."

"You three..?" inquired Ritsu, his eyes momentarily narrowing as he glanced to his left and made eye contact with Takano.

"Yes, you three – you, your father, and Takano... I told him you're sick, and there's no need to worry since Takano-san's taking great care of you. "

"Ummm… Isaka-san….?" asked Ritsu as his eyes were focused on Marukawa's company president. "Why does my Dad want to see Takano-san and me?"

"You'll find out when the time comes," replied Isaka, his eyes effectively masking as to how he was inwardly gauging Takano and Ritsu's respective reactions from the news.

Unable to help but feel the tightness in his chest, Ritsu asked, "Is everything all right with my Dad? This is so sudden. Is this about Onodera Publishing, Marukawa Publishing, or family matters?"

"It's all three. Asahina and I do primarily know the reason. All that I ask is for you two to look at what I'm about to show you. Listen to what I have to say. Don't just jump to conclusions."

Isaka then opened Asahina's briefcase, took out a manila envelope, and handed the envelope to Ritsu.

Takano, puzzled as much as Ritsu had been, rose from the hardwood floor and stood behind Ritsu.

A frown creased Ritsu's forehead as he opened the envelope, reached in for its contents, and reviewed its contents one by one – all while Takano observed and saw everything the same time as Ritsu did. Each item that they reviewed sent a wave of shock in their respective system, with Ritsu's eyes and face most especially not hiding all the emotions coursing inside him.

The two lovers stared at Isaka…

"I come here more as a concerned older brother rather than your boss. Just…continue looking at what's in there. Afterwards, let's continue talking." Isaka then fell silent once more, prompting Takano and Ritsu to continue looking at the envelope's contents.

Ritsu and Takano were in shock to say the least….

In the envelope were pictures of Ritsu and Takano. Judging by the scenes captured on photographs, the first of them were taken at least a year ago. There were shots taken from cafés and restaurants, some of them with Takano and Ritsu kissing. There were more photographs – some taken in alleyways, one of them taken in an alleyway during the rain…again, with the two exchanging a kiss. Among the less incriminating photographs were the two of them sitting beside each other on the train, some with one sleeping on the other's shoulder during the ride. The photographer of those stolen shots caught the couple in scenes that strongly insinuated that something other than friendship was definitely going on between them.

"So, Onodera-kun…Takano," said Isaka as he gave the two a probing yet non-judgmental gaze, pulling out the photograph of Ritsu and Takano kissing in the rain. He showed the two the chosen photograph as he inquired, "What's _really_ going on between the two of you?"

Ritsu was flustered and embarrassed over the photographs and the facts that they clearly stated. Deep down, he knew that there was nothing wrong with kissing his lover. After all, Takano was the love of his life of more than 10 years and counting, especially now that matters have been settled between them. However, he was now before the president and executive secretary of the company where he and Takano now worked. All of Ritsu's fears and insecurities about himself and what society had to say about two men having a romantic relationship had skyrocketed in a split second.

Takano, barely recovering from his own rollercoaster of emotions due to Nao and the resulting mountain of recent disagreements and miscommunication between him and Ritsu, was doing his best to hold on to the scant amount of composure left in his body. He, however, managed to inquire, "How did you get this, Isaka-san?"

"Onodera Akifumi – Onodera-kun's father – received it this morning after our golf game. Onodera-kun's mother doesn't know anything about this, and his father wants to keep it that way."

"What did Dad say?"

Isaka's eyes were transfixed on Takano and Ritsu, seeing Ritsu slowly but surely unravel before him. He leaned back against the sofa, and then continued, "Your Dad's definitely upset, but not for the reasons that you or anyone would conventionally think. So my advice to both of you is _this._ Meet with him. Be completely honest about the two of you. Tell him what you mean to each other. I don't know if it'll be any consolation to the two of you, but you two aren't the only ones that are being victimized and blackmailed over something like this."

Takano wanted to save Ritsu from being on the spot, but he knew that he was damned either way. If he chose to do the talking for Ritsu, then he would rob Ritsu of any opportunity to disclose only what Ritsu would deem all right to share at this time. If he chose to remain silent, his guilt over doing such a cowardly deed of leaving all the talking to Ritsu would continue to eat him up.

In the end, Takano deemed it best to remain silent while having his left hand rest on Ritsu's right shoulder…this quiet gesture being the only way that he could think of to support Ritsu and at the same time give him the space he felt that his lover needed.

What froze Ritsu's blood and in turn made Takano's blood boil, though, was the brown card that came along with the pictures, which said:

* * *

_He denied himself from me before, but I've been watching him from afar all these years. _

_So now you know that your one and only heir swings both ways?_

_Such amusing news – don't you think? _

_It'd be a shame if everyone would know the truth about him._

_It's still not too late, though…_

_I could still show and school him on how to __really__ have a good time._

_Tell him that I haven't forgotten about him._

_Nothing has changed except for the fact that I want him more now than ever._

_Tell him to get ready for me, since I will come for him._

_This time, he must accept everything that I have to offer him with open arms._

_If he does, your family and Onodera Shuppan will reap its many benefits._

_Everyone gets to keep his good name and the fruits of his labor._

_Don't even dare think of refusing me this time around. _

_I promise that no one would like what happens next._

_PS: Tell him that he doesn't have to drop the handsome fellow in the pictures. He's more than welcome to join, too. After all, the more, the merrier._

* * *

Ritsu slid the pictures back in the envelope, his eyes wide as he tried to quell the shock coursing through his system.

"Let's talk about the pictures first…. What's the story behind the pictures?"

As he handed the envelope back to Isaka with a shaky hand, Ritsu stared into the company president's eyes and said, "Takano-san and I dated 10 years ago. We separated, only for our paths to cross once again at Marukawa. He and I recently decided to pick up where we've left off."

Takano then added, "Ten years ago, Onodera and I had a huge misunderstanding. We separated without getting the chance to reconcile or clarify things. Onodera disappeared the day after that misunderstanding. A few months after he left, I moved and changed my last name from Saga to Takano due to my family situation. Ten years later, Onodera began working at Marukawa. Ever since then, he and I struggled to weed through our differences and our feelings."

"And…?"

Ritsu's face became more flushed as he gave his murmured response to Isaka, "We've patched up our differences."

"Good indeed," agreed Isaka, taking in a deep breath and allowing this piece of good news to ease the knots of his nervous stomach and nerves. "That's the piece of good news that I've been waiting to hear from both of you. Ten years' worth of history, huh?"

"So you're fine with all of this, Isaka-san?" Takano asked, his hand reaching for Ritsu's and having their fingers interlace as they held hands.

"You two are responsible, hard-working adults. You bring the best out of each other at work. I'll be stupid to interfere with that balance through firing, or having either of you quit Marukawa. Asahina and I will keep your secret. Whatever we can do to help you two, let us know. Just let us know as to who's included in your circle in terms of your relationship, so that we know how what to do."

Takano gave Isaka a grateful smile. "Thank you. Your understanding and support mean a lot to me …"

"Yes, thank you so much," seconded a teary-eyed Ritsu.

The doorbell rang, prompting Isaka to ask Takano, "May I open the door for you? I think this is the first wave of company that I'm expecting to join us."

"Yes, of course…" said Takano, his heart still feeling clenched yet a little bit relieved knowing that Ritsu and he had Isaka and Asahina's support..

Shortly thereafter, Isaka opened the door and ushered the new visitor inside Takano's home.

As all eyes were glued by the doorway, with Ritsu shuddering from surprise as he held his breath…his heart feeling as if it stopped beating, and then dropping down to his stomach once he established the identity of the new arrival.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	5. Hats and Masks

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Five – Hats and Masks**

* * *

_**Warning:**__ This chapter touches upon topics concerning sexual exploitation and molestation involving children and adults._

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Beach**

"You were molested…raped…when you were still a child? Who would do such a thing?"

Usami let out a heavy sigh and diverted his eyes, choosing the waters as the focus of his sight. He kept his gaze at the waters before him as he explained, "It was during a party at the Okada estate. Okada Sekai was not yet in office at the time, but for generations his family had been in politics."

"Wait a minute," said Misaki, his head feeling as if it had swollen three times its size. "You're talking about the Okada Sekai – the long-time representative at the National Diet?"

"The one and only…"

Usami could tell from Misaki's expression that the latter wanted to know more, and so he explained further, "I was around seven years old. My father took me to these parties, introduced me to people as his heir. Once he circulated me around, I was left to roam around the mansion. I eventually bumped into Okada, and we started talking. He was so kind to me, and so we talked some more while we ate and drank."

There was a long pause, and then once he gathered his thoughts and enough courage to finish what he started, Usami continued, "He led me to the second floor of the house, saying that he had a huge library of books in his office. I easily believed it since my father's bookshelf in his home office and at work had a variety of books as well. I started feeling dizzy as we walked towards his office. My knees bucked on me, and he helped me to a bedroom. At first, he said that I could lie down and rest there and he'd tell my father that I wasn't feeling well. But he locked the door, and I could see that kind person that I befriended disappear. He covered my mouth when I got agitated, and told me that he would ruin my family…our business…if I ever utter a word. He then had his way with me that day. It felt like eternity, and I still shudder when I think back on those times."

"Those times…?"

Misaki's eyes did not leave Usami. He felt as if his heart was being stabbed when he heard his lover continue explaining, "Okada… The things that he did… It didn't just happen once or twice. It happened three times. All of those times happened before my eighth birthday. After that third time, I just did not want to run into Okada but I couldn't directly ask my father if he would be there. I didn't tell Tanaka the real reason behind my question, but he helped me by asking the question that I couldn't ask. When he got information that there was a possibility that Okada would be at a function, I'd make an excuse not to go. If the coast was clear, I would. Eventually, I stopped going to functions. Since I couldn't tell anyone what happened, I poured everything in my writing. I could only express those unresolved feelings inside me through my books, but I couldn't even mirror the facts in my fiction in fear of what he'd do to my family."

Usami then shook his head, and had a sarcastic smirk escape from his lips. "I remained silent because of my family. At that age, I still hoped for a normal family – a loving father, a doting mother, great sibling or siblingss. Had I realized that early on that those were not in the cards for me, I would've just said something and made that bastard pay. I could've gone to the police and filed a report. Our family name carried so much clout that justice would be served to make him rot in jail – especially since he was just a new small fry at the political scene. It scares me to think as to how many more children had fallen victim in his hands because I chose not to say anything. I can't even begin to think without feeling guilty or dirty on whether that bastard is still ruining innocent lives as we speak…especially now that he holds so much power and influence as a politician."

"But you were just a child at the time, Usagi-san. And even if you weren't at the time, no one could blame you. It was his fault. It was all on him. You were a victim in all of this, and you've carried all those scars from that all this time."

When Misaki bowed his head to hide his tears, Usami felt as if his heart was about to break all over again. He told Misaki, "Four years ago, my life has changed for me. There you came. I want to keep you safe. That letter and the photographs that accompanied it, I just felt as if I've been violated all over again. If those photos were just of me alone, I wouldn't care. I wouldn't feel or react this way. However, the photos were of you and me. It opened up so many wounds. It made me afraid."

Usami then turned to face Misaki, his hand reaching out to hold Misaki's hand. "You can't utter a word to anyone about this. Unless you and I are together inside the circle of trust that knows everything about this, feign ignorance on knowing anything about this. This has more to do about your safety. I don't know what would happen...what I'd do...if someone ever harms you."

After another long period of silence transpired between them, Misaki laid his free hand on top of their clasped hands.

"I…" Usami closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath as he focused on the warmth and comfort that Misaki's hands had provided him. When he opened his eyes, tears began to pool and then streamed down his cheek. "I don't care what happens to me. I'm proud to tell the whole world about you and how much you mean to me. But it's you who I'm worried about partly because I know that you're not ready yet."

"I'm ready –"

"What about Takahito? What about school and work?"

"Maybe this is the push that I need. Maybe this is the sign from above that it's time for the truth to be known, starting with my brother."

"That's the point, Misaki…. There shouldn't be a _'push.'_ Things such as the truth about us are important. They should be told when you're good and ready, with the truth coming from your own mouth – not because the circumstances or someone else forced you to do so. I promised to protect you, yet I feel so helpless right now."

As Misaki affectionately tightened his hold of Usami's hand, Usami said, "That man… What he did… That letter of his… It brought back so many bad memories and feelings… I was so afraid back then. When I received that letter, it made me afraid for many reasons… What if…."

Misaki's eyes narrowed, with him feeling as if a crucial piece of Usami's healing was about to be offered then only to be withheld from both of them when Usami stopped talking…and so he dared ask, " '_What if'_ what, Usagi-san?"

Usami's body shuddered, his heart feeling as if it was being gripped and crushed by a vise. "What if I'm just like him…_became_ like him…because of what happened back then?"

Shocked over what he heard from his lover's lips, Misaki blurted out, "That's absurd! You're nothing like him! What makes you think that you're even remotely similar to that perverted monster?"

Unable to contain his feelings, Usami self-deprecatingly scoffed, "_Perverted monster_, you say? So just think back and then explain to me…how did you and I start our relationship?"

"We started as tutor and student. You drove me nuts, especially when I found out about your feelings towards my brother. From the very beginning…from the very first touch you've given me… Everything between us for four years and counting… All of that was done with my consent."

A tearful Misaki then shook their clasped hands to get Usami to gaze into his eyes and see the truth behind every word as he continued, "I _won't_ allow anyone to call you a monster. I _won't_ allow anyone to compare you to that bastard. I most especially won't allow it if you go about calling yourself those names. It hurts me when you think so badly about yourself, especially since you're the last person who deserves that."

"Misaki…."

"Starting from the time we've met, Usagi-san, you've brought out the best in me. From day one, I've seen you for the person you really are. You're intelligent. You're such a patient and great teacher. You love with wild abandon and so unconditionally. You're so childlike in your ways. You're childish at times. You're kind and you see life so differently than everyone else. Because of that…because you're you… I've seen and appreciated so much more in life and this world. Yes, you're sexual to the point that you're perverted at times. That, however, doesn't make you a monster."

With more tears threatening to flow from him, Usami asked, "If I'm not a monster, yet I'm a pervert, then what does that make me?'

"You're my pervert… Sweet, kind, childlike, intelligent, and unique… Mine, and mine alone. Don't you forget that," replied Misaki with a warm smile, his tears continuing to stream down his cheeks.

Usami burst out laughing over what he heard, and so he affectionately pulled Misaki close to him. Feeling as if his heart was about to explode, he enveloped his lover in an embrace…doing it in such a way as if his life depended on it. In near-whispered words, he murmured, "What am I going to do with you? Now do you understand why I'm so helpless when it comes to you?"

In turn, Misaki hugged Usami as if the world only contained the two of then and no one else. He cried for his lover, protectively clinging on to Usami. "I'm here, Usagi-san. I'll _always_ be here for you…for us. You've done nothing wrong to anyone, most especially to me. Please rely on me more. Tell me right away when something's bothering you. Between you and me, we can endure and surpass anything and everything together."

Usami let out every teardrop that wanted to flow out from him, his hug tightening as he sobbed his heart out and let all his demons be washed away clean from the tears that came out from him as well as Misaki. As he poured all the love that he had for Misaki from his embrace and tears, he allowed himself to bask in the equally unconditional love that Misaki had to give him as his lover stayed in his arms.

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Location: Representative Okada's Private Offices, Diet Building**

"Did you send the pictures to them?"

The owner of the voice at the other end of the line replied to the silver-haired man's question, "I had my people send the last of the pictures. Four days from now, they'll all get another letter from you. My people will be sending those notes on you behalf. After all, you've sent them all to me a long time ago."

A smirk escaped from Okada's lips as he shook his head from laughter…his heart pleased and feeling victorious as he shuffled through pictures of Usami Akihito, Onodera Ritsu, AJ Ishino, Alexandra Emrys, Troy Tsuuri, and Isaka Ryuichiro…pictures whose copies have been sent to the subjects of those photos along with his notes. "I _never _knew that you had such streak of viciousness it in you. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised...or should I? Your network's very good in capturing such moments."

"It's all part of our agreement. If all goes well, it's a win-win for you and me," was the other person's amuse reply.

"You can count on me," said Okada, his eyes fixed on the photos as well as the lascivious thoughts he had on each of the subjects. "Once I succeed in my plans, it sets a perfect stage for yours to begin."

"You have to succeed…if you know what's good for you, _Representative_ Okada…"

The call between Representative Okada and the mysterious caller on the other line ended. Okada's smirk became even more malevolent…perverted…as he thought, _"The sins of the children are also the sins of the fathers. Soon, your proud ivory towers will come crumbling down into the ashes…unless you give me what I want….."_

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Private Jet – Destination, Japan**

Tsuuri Troy woke up from the involuntary stretch that his sleeping brain told him to take. He then saw Em as she tapped on her laptop screen, the young woman deep in thought as she continued to read the contents of each screen that panned before her.

"The National Police Agency database…?" commented Troy while he propped his seat from the sleeping position to upright.

"I'm not hacking in, if that's what you're afraid of. If I am, I can handle it," Em replied, her gaze still transfixed on speed-reading the information in front of her. Her left hand clicked the laptop's cursor pad while her right hand held a quarter-filled glass of brandy which she drank from time to time.

"Well, I know… The exceptionally hard jobs, though, are my specialty whenever worse comes to worst. I guess you're using our carte blanche privileges and much more for this?" said an amused Troy while he now stretched his arms, shoulders, and back.

"I'd rather be owed to than owe – you know that… They asked me to look into it a long time before Dad asked the favor in behalf of Isaka-san."

With an eyebrow raised, Troy muttered teasingly, "What type of world are we in when the national police of countries asks for a partnership with private citizens?"

"The label 'private citizens' doesn't apply to us, have you forgotten?" Em smirked then shook her head, although the rhythmic tapping of her laptop keyboard remained undisturbed. "If this all pans out...if this series of crapshoots pay off…then everyone on the right side of the equation will see the rewards."

"And what is the '_right_ side of the equation' in _this_ situation? Who are the people in it?"

"We'll see once I see all the data," was Em's reply as her fingers continued to fly on the laptop keyboard accompanied with intermittent interruptions whenever she needed the cursor pad, her concentration unbroken and her gaze remaining on the laptop while telling Troy, "I've made appointments during my stay, so my schedule for the first four to five days once this plane lands is literally shot."

"Spoken plainly by someone who has a foot on each side. Do you want company...back-up...during those appointments?"

This time, it was Em's turn to let out a quiet yet amused chuckle. She stopped typing for a few seconds and glanced at Troy. "I'll let you know. However, some of those appointments require that I come alone."

Troy stirred from his comfortable seated position, his body turning a bit to face Em. He knew exactly what she meant behind those words, which prompted him to say in a quiet and serious tone, "Those who know about how many hats you _really_ wear will just remind you to take care of yourself and be careful always."

"Hats…or masks…Troy? What do you think applies in my case?" asked Em, taking to heart that Troy was being at his most authentic self this very moment. "From one person to another who I'd say is the same as I am, what do you think?"

"I'd say both," was Troy's subtle response. "That's why you could never be too careful. There comes a time, though, that you need to be you. A time when the hats have to be taken off…the masks removed…. That privilege given to a deserving few..."

"And it's a gamble if the other accepts you for who you once everything is taken off. You're lucky if the other party accepts who you are."

"You're right... Some readily accept. Others take their time and eventually accept. Others just don't, no matter what they or those around them do."

Letting a rueful smile escape from her lips, Em said, "It used to be easier to flip that figurative switch on and off. It's been harder of late, though. Too much is at stake…so many innocent souls trampled…the institutions that love and hard work had built burned down to ashes…and for what? And now, that person and his cronies want more to hoard and destroy. The stakes have been significantly raised. The love and hard work of those we love and care for are at stake this time around. If I haven't turned a blind eye on others, what more for them…?"

"Even if the stakes against you exponentially go higher…?"

"Even so…."

Em's and Troy's eyes then met, the two seemingly communicating more than the words that they uttered to each other a few seconds ago. When he gave her a nod, she nodded as well. Her nod was accompanied with a heart-warming, grateful smile, reaching out to rest her hand on top of his. She took in a deep, cleansing breath and let out a sigh before resuming her focus on the laptop.

Troy was pensive for a while as he watched Em work. Mostly calm and collected in temperament as well as his choice of words, he meant more of what he said when he told Em, "Should I be keeping a closer eye on you? You seemed worked up…very unusual for you. Did something happen while I fell asleep?"

"It was uneventful after that Skype with Hiro. I made calls…let some people know that I'll be in Japan and that I'll stop by to say hello." Em sighed after she knocked down the remainder of her drink and placed the now-empty glass on the table. "Then Isaka-san and Dad called me while you were asleep. There's another envelope. This time, it's Onodera Ritsu – Onodera Akifumi's son. There are pictures of him along with his supervisor at work, Takano Masamune."

"Same modus operandi?"

"Yes, same modus operandi. Incriminating photos. That makes everyone involved now blackmailed, smear-campaigned, or both. Sickening, isn't it?" Em then let out another sigh and leaned back against her leather seat.

After the long moment of silence between Em and Troy, she asked while she continually pressed the bridge of her nose with her right thumb and index finger to help ease some tension, "You did see that boy, too, right?"

"You're talking about Hiro, right?" When Troy saw Em nod, he said, "I sure did." Troy then took off the seatbelt and sat agura-style on the comfortable leather seat.

"Hiro didn't show up in England when Isaka-san and Asahina-san visited the manor. That Skype call… That was the first time that I…we…have seen him…"

Troy's eyes rested on Em, his eyes narrowing. "Did you even get an ounce of sleep? Today's going to be a long day, you know."

"Do I look awful? Circles around my eyes?"

"Your skin's a bit dry, but no and no. But at the rate you're going, I'll end up saying yes to both questions. Now stop changing the subject – did you even get just a wink of sleep?"

"I haven't slept. How could I? That boy…. Did you see those flames behind and around him, too?"

"I did."

"I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I try, Troy. I kept thinking about that boy." Em fell quiet for a while, her corner of her hazel brown eyes brimming with tears. The vivid pictures that her mind's eye had been producing compelled her to describe the vision to Troy. "I keep seeing fire flickering here and there behind him, especially when my eyes are closed. It's so intense that I could even feel the heat. I could hear him…crying…begging… It's as if I'm there with him, too. Yet even if he is within my reach, I couldn't do anything to help him. It's like a cycle where there's no beginning or an end…as if time has frozen in that one particular moment."

Troy was tight-lipped, his charcoal gray eyes looking deeply into Em. "You've been through these things for a long time now. I thought you're used to this already…enough for me to stay that you at least have the same level of tolerance for the supernatural."

"I am, but for some reason this case is different. I'm not scared or bothered. I'm sad…angry…. I feel helpless. I haven't felt this way for a very long time. It's… The word _overwhelming _doesn't even begin to describe what I feel or how I assess it."

"Far more than usual…?"

"You could say that again," Em bit her lip as she took in another deep breath, her chest feeling constricted as she described her feelings. "When I couldn't sleep, I poked around and found these…."

Em handed Troy her laptop, in which the latter speed-read the screens that she left open for his review.

Troy took mental notes of everything that he had read – the fire at Exquis Confections and the three bodies taken out from the site, the investigative reports which pointed out that a murder-suicide had taken place based on all the facts and evidence available at the time, and newspaper clippings which mapped the chronological events leading to the murder-suicide.

Troy froze for a minute when he saw the identity of one of the three bodies pulled out from the wreckage – a seven-year-old boy by the name of_ Miyamoto Hiroshi_.

When Troy stared at Em, she told him, "There's more, Troy. There must be a reason why Hiro's making an appearance now." She then leaned sideways, accessing another series of screens and gave control of her laptop once more to him.

Speed-reading through the new series of screens made Troy raise an eyebrow and stare at Em. His tone was still calm. "I know you've continued digging about Representative Okada Sekai. I know you have an axe to grind against him. You've set the stage a long while back so that you could easily waltz inside Okada's circle whenever you wish once the need arises. I can see the connections and why you're seeing that angle. But for _all_ of these events tying together in one nasty package…? _This_ magnitude, huh…?"

"Yep, _that_ magnitude… The 'heads will roll' type of magnitude…. The question is this: _whose _heads will roll off – his and his cronies, or ours?"

"I do see what you're seeing. We're actually left with no option except to act wisely. But this information you've dug and mapped together…."

"Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?" Em let out a snort, thinking back at a time when she, Troy, and AJ were still children and attending a party at the Okada estate to celebrate one of the many election victories of then re-elected Representative Okada Sekai.

During that time, although Em was only around five years old and did not know anything that could be dubbed as intimate, lewd, or carnal, her memory was still fresh about a moment at the household. Throughout the years, her mind's eye kept replaying that scene in her head…as if her psyche was testing to see if she was old enough to understand the full context of what she had seen…

* * *

_Okada flattering and offering AJ to come with him, taking the boy away from the party and closer to his private offices…._

_AJ eventually staggering for every step, with Okada providing him assistance at the hallway…._

_Em, rather curious of what was going on, following AJ and Okada…._

_AJ falling loudly on his knees, with Okada giving kind words of concern while his hands rested on parts of AJ's body that would be deemed as private…the touches easily deemed as inappropriate…._

_Em calling out AJ's name, causing AJ to stir and from Okada to be surprised…._

_Em offering assistance to AJ, calling out for Troy and pretending that Troy was by the stairs within earshot…._

_Em thanking a smiling Okada, and then assisting AJ back to the party as fast as her feet could take her given that AJ was feeling ill…._

* * *

That childhood scene kept replaying in Em's head for 15 years and counting. Although still young, she has seen and experienced much which made her wise beyond years on some aspects of her life. At such a young age especially since her parents died, she bore witness and experienced first-hand as to how much evil there was out there. She knew as to how such evil prey and had steal from the innocent – stripping and destroying the innocent of anything and everything to satiate desires, and reducing the innocent into objects of desire or as means to an end.

Before Em's parents died in an archaeological dig, she was still an innocent child who had been sheltered from the outside world and from said evil. At the time, she only reported in her usual animated way on what she saw. In the eyes of any innocent child, Okada was kind and helpful.

When Em became an orphan, her world slowly but surely changed and there was no going back. She ascended as the heir to the Emrys estate, and Michael Ishino became his legal guardian. She became a major partner to the Ishino Group. Because of the incident inside the cave which clamed her parents' lives and nearly claimed her own, she entered into worlds darker and more dangerous to regain what she had lost. Because of her experiences, she made myriad of connections professionally and personally.

And along with the darkness that Em allowed to envelop herself in was knowledge and truth in its darkest form. Such knowledge and truth, especially in the beginning, froze her blood…made her feel disgusted…sent her heart and mind into murky depths.

Em had endured all of this – and so much more –in the name of achieving her goals to retrieve what was lost. Somewhere along the way, at a crucial point in her life, she chose another path – one foot in the light, and the other in the darkness. It was the best compromise that she could make given the consequences and the new goals that she had set for herself.

A couple of years ago, when Em eventually developed a thicker skin and a stronger stomach for the darkness and evil that lurked around the innocent, her mind began seeing and accepting the clearer picture of what had actually happened that day to AJ. Deep down, to this very day, she thanked Heaven for using her as a vessel to save AJ…making him one of the lucky ones.

As to AJ, he could not recall anything save for attending the Okada celebratory party and playing with Em and Troy while their respective parents socialized and made their rounds. After that incident, in ways that he could not explain, he made it a point to avoid Representative Okada. Eventually, he carried disgust and disrespect towards the influential politician when the latter touched him inappropriately during his teens. AJ only recalled that one and only offensive harassment which happened during the time that he and Em were still dating. He confided the incident to his Dad, but kept this secret from Em to this very day.

Em, however, knew about the incident when she confided to Michael Ishino about the childhood incident…with the goal of warning Michael about Representative Okada for the good of the family and Ishino Group. It was clear to her that AJ had been drugged that day, and if it were not for her intervening then who knew what would have happened to AJ behind closed doors with Okada.

In turn, Michael told Em about the more recent sexual harassment incident which coincidentally had happened a few days before legal guardian and ward had their conversation.

Enraged… Incensed… Vengeful... Those words did not even cover Em's feelings when she first found out as to what Representative Okada had tried to do to AJ. Her anger did not even cover the many emotions that bubbled inside her over how such injury against AJ had made her guardian and father figure feel. It was a side of her along with the dark life that accompanied it that AJ did not know about – a secret that only Michael, Troy, and Asukawa Mako had known and continued to keep hidden from AJ.

And now, Em's heart continued to crumble as she kept recalling Miyamoto Hiroshi… Hiro, for short… Her mind churned scenario after scenario of how involved Representative Okada could have been in the misfortune and doom that had befallen the Miyamoto family and Exquis Confections.

This time around, though, Em allowed her mind to process the information she had just gathered – combining them along with the series of incidents and intimidation which involved everyone that had to do with the overseas expansion of Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan.

"You have these other hats and masks that you need to wear and deal with…the types where mistakes have heavy consequences, and may be your last. The world hasn't seen Alexa yet. The overseas launch is around the corner. Alexa's unveiling before the world while juggling with these hats and masks begin once we land and you take those steps out of this plane. You're not just Alexa. You're also a team member from the Ishino Group. So sleep, even if it's just enough to give you energy to last until the afternoon meeting is over. You need to look your best. You need your body and mind to be alert."

With a snort, Em retorted, "Coaxing me to take a nap? Since when have you become my nanny? While you're at it, you want to be my aesthetician too…suggest for me to sleep beside you while wearing a hydrating mask?"

"Pretty snarky coming from a grown woman who still has a nanny," Troy then nonchalantly said with a muted laugh laced in his words as he added, "I can't promise, though, that I won't go on Skype and show Michael-san as to how cute you look wearing a clay mask while you drool in your sleep. Better yet, maybe I should post those pictures on Instagram or Twitter."

"I'd love to see you try, smart-aleck… And by the way, I'll let Nana May know that you're being a bloody jackass again with that fib of yours," Em bantered back as she released herself from the seatbelt and stood up with bottled water and make-up case in hand.

"Bring it on, woman… _Bring it on…_" mumbled Troy with a chuckle, his eyes now closed as he tried to get more rest. "No matter what you do or say, Nana May will _always_ love AJ and me. You should know that by now."

An amused Em shook her head and smiled, turning her back and resuming her march towards her intended destination…figuring that Troy's suggestions leaning towards vanity and a few hours of much-needed sleep would not hurt.

* * *

**August 5**

**Location: Rooftop, Marukawa Shoten **

"Ah, there you are, Darling!"

Yokozawa Takafumi stirred from his usual comfortable position whenever he was alone during a smoke break, giving Kirishima Zen a frown as he growled, "What the hell – we're at work!"

"And here I am thinking that you'd be more Mama than Bear from that e-mail I've forwarded you," chuckled Kirishima, his smile warmer still since Yokozawa went out of the way to offer him a cigarette regardless of the latter's annoyance.

As Kirishima pulled out a cigarette and gave back the pack to Yokozawa, he gazed at the latter with affection. Since the e-mail had something to do with Hiyori and the possible thrill and happiness that the girl would have once she found out the news, Kirishima figured that it would be the perfect time to ask for a favor as he gestured at the cigarette that now dangled on his shapely lips with subtle yet irresistible seduction, "It's been a long day, and it'll be longer still for us. Do you mind…_Takafumi_? To recharge…?"

"I swear you're such a kid," mumbled Yokozawa as his expressive gray eyes kept their gaze on Kirishma's warm honey-colored eyes, his grumble thinly veiling his consent and the happiness that a short moment of intimacy would bring to both of them.

"But you won't have it – or me – any other way, now would you? And I was being a perfect gentleman just now. I could've grabbed what I've wanted and _still_ get it," replied Kirishima as his customary teasing smirk escaped from the corners of his mouth. He then gently pulled Yokozawa towards him, his hands on the lapels of Yokozawa's suit jacket.

Yokozawa closed his eyes once he saw the ends of their cigarettes touch – his mind choosing the uncustomary by relenting to Kirishima's request, but then again anything that had to do with Kirishima fell into the _'uncustomary'_ category. Kirishima was not the only one who wanted affection, so did he…considering it as a make-do replacement for a shared kiss. While he took in a deep breath, his imagination began to wander and a flame of desire…lust…coursed throughout his body even long after Kirishima's cigarette had been finally lit.

The lovers opened their eyes almost at the same time, the added smell of cigarettes being their signal that the task had been done. The two leaned against the metal railing, smoking their cigarettes while looking at the city view before them.

"Busy day today, huh?" asked Yokozawa, his mind recalling the details that he picked up from quickly scanning through the e-mail. "How about Hiyori…?"

"Well, I did talk to Isaka-san. I'll pick up Hiyori and bring her back here with me. She'll go wherever you and I are going…wherever the meeting or meetings bring us. Today's meeting times and venues had to be shifted around, so Isaka-san called me and said that it'd be okay for Hiyori to be here at work."

"If we get lucky, she'll get to meet Alexa and Troy. It wouldn't be bad since tomorrow's not a school day."

Kirishima nodded, taking another puff from his cigarette and then blowing out rings of smoke as his way to wash off the remaining stress from his body. "This upcoming expansion will be great for both you and me. I just hope that I don't get pulled into too many directions."

"Is that what you've been thinking?"

Caught off-guard, Kirishima asked, "Am I wearing my heart on my sleeve?"

"No, not really… I just figured that you might have something in your mind. Gut instinct, I guess…"

"I just need to keep my schedule in check. Also, I'm excited about the project." Kirishima then broke into a happy smile. "I should focus on how happy Hiyori will be once she finds out the news. The two of us will tell her the news once she gets here."

"Huh?"

"Yes, the two of us. You and me. Papa and Mama," replied Kirishima as he pointed between him and Yokozawa.

"Quit it…: We might be alone for now, but we're at work. Behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah…:" Kirishima mumbled as he waved his cigarette-wielding hand dismissively.

The two men fell into a contemplative silence once more, with Kirishima seemingly having thoughts preoccupying him.

Yokozawa, who kept glancing sideways and watching his lover, let an empathetic smile escape his lips. He reached out, resting a hand on Kirishima's forearm. "We'll work on it together. This is a big opportunity, but Hiyori will always come first. We'll continue to do our best to be there for her without forsaking any quality time with her…and if what we do will increase that quality time with her, then the better."

"Thank you," Kirishima responded, his free hand resting on Yokozawa's hand.

The two lovers then continued their break together in silence, allowing the comfort as well as the feeling of happiness and security that each other's company and presence brought soak deep in their heart and soul.

* * *

**August 5 (Day One – Onodera Ritsu's Love Declaration)**

**Takano Masamune's Apartment**

"Dad…?"

Onodera Akifumi gave everyone a graciously warm smile, with his smile becoming warmer still once his gaze landed on his son…that warmth communicating his love and concern over his one and only child. His hands balanced a large paper bag. He said with a hint of apology laced in his tone, "I hope that I'm not intruding."

Takano approached the elder Onodera and Isaka, bowing reverently before Ritsu's father. "It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Takano Masamune. May I help you with that bag?"

"Ah, Ritsu's boss and good friend. Thank you for taking care and looking out for Ritsu. Please accept this," said Onodera Akifumi, his demeanor and words still warm and gracious as he offered the large paper bag to Takano. "This is homemade chicken and vegetable soup. I have both you and Ritsu in mind by giving this, but there's plenty for everyone to share."

As Takano took the bag, he told the elder Onodera, "Thank you very much, Onodera-sama. Please take a seat. I'll go heat up the soup. I'm sure Ritsu would love to have some."

"Don't be too formal, Takano-kun. You're my son's good and close friend. As far as I'm concerned, you're already part of the inner circle."

Isaka took the elder Onodera's suit jacket, securing it by the coat closet. The two then followed Takano, sitting on the sofa and watching Takano go to the kitchen with the soup after Takano confirmed how many people wanted to have soup.

Once Onodera Akifumi sat beside Ritsu, he quickly drew his son close to him and tightly hugged him. He closed his eyes as he embraced his son, doing his best to convey his love and understanding especially given the situation before them. Along with his hug, his large left hand protectively rested on Ritsu's head while his right hand lay on Ritsu's back.

Ritsu had his eyes closed while his head rested on his Dad's shoulders, his tears flowing from him as he quietly sobbed…his tears soaking his father's long-sleeved shirt. There were so many things that he wished to say to his father, but he did not know where to start. Fear and uncertainty struck him and bore deep in the pit of his stomach.

Yet the more that Ritsu felt the fear and uncertainty grip him immobile, the more that his Dad poured his affection through his hug…his Dad holding on to his son as long as the latter needed the embrace and everything that it meant.

Takano emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with cups of soup for everyone, his heartstrings tugging inside him as he bore witness to the warm moment between father and son. He quietly offered soup to Isaka and a now-awakened Asahina, the three remaining silent so that father and son would not be interrupted.

When Ritsu drew away from him, Onodera Akifumi let out a burdened sigh while his heart felt heavy upon seeing his son and remembering the cursed envelope. He said as he handed Ritsu his handkerchief, "I'm here as your father. I'm here to listen. I'm not here to pass judgment, blame, or punishment. Will you tell me everything, please?"

Ritsu, Isaka, and Takano filled in Onodera Akifumi and Asahina with everything that the two had missed.

Once that everyone was on the same page, Onodera Akifumi looked at Ritsu and Takano. "I'd like to each hear your answer. What does the other person mean to you? What are your feelings right now? How serious are you about your feelings for each other?"

Ritsu's eyes rested on the envelope, his teeth clenching as feelings of violation weighed him down. His eyes locked on Takano, the latter sitting agura-style on the hardwood floor across from him. "Takano-san and I fell in love when we were still young. Ten years later, and after everything we've been through, here I am still in love with him. He and I finally resolved all of our differences after all these years. I know that he's the first person I've loved, and the one that I ever will. I can't think of a life without him, yet I worry. These worries don't mean that I have doubts about my relationship with him. All I wish is to be happy with him and to be free of these worries. The first thing that scares me is what you and Mom would say, now that you know about my relationship and how much Takano-san means to me."

Onodera Akifumi listened, his eyes never leaving Ritsu as he heard his son give the reply that he sought. When Ritsu finished, the elder Onodera then focused on Takano and offered the latter a kind smile. "I wish that you and I have met in more comfortable circumstances, Takano-kun. Thank you for understanding as to why I want to hear the truth from you at this time, too."

Takano nodded respectfully, with him gazing into the elder Onodera's eyes. His heart pounded fast and hard, and he mustered everything within him to have the courage to reply, "I fell in love with Ritsu a long time ago. When he disappeared 10 years ago and we've lost touch, it deeply hurt me. Life became unbearable for a handful of years after I've found out from a peer that Ritsu was engaged, and my search for him bore no fruit. Ten years later, when he ended up working at Marukawa under my supervision and I found out that Oda Ritsu and Onodera Ritsu were one and the same, time began moving again for me. It took so many trials for Ritsu and I to get to where we are now. I love Ritsu with all my heart. I want to make him happy and to be by his side – as long as he would have me, and no matter what happens. Even though my family situation is different, I respect Ritsu's concerns and worries. Just like him, I want to be happy with Ritsu. I wish for him to feel free before everyone about the happiness that he has and will have with me. I know the freedom that I wish for him starts with your blessing."

The elder Onodera could see the tears pooling on the corners of Takano's eyes as the latter continued, "So here I am before you, Onodera-sama. I humbly ask you for your understanding and blessing. My intentions with Ritsu stem from my love for him. I wish to live this life with him – not just as my closest friend, but as the one and only love of my life. So please, Onodera-sama…. Please find it in your heart to accept Ritsu's feelings as well as our relationship…."

Isaka, Asahina, and most especially the elder Onodera were stupefied as Takano bowed before the elder Onodera…with Takano bowing his head so low that his forehead touched the cold hardwood floor.

Ritsu then seconded as the floodgates of tears opened once more, "You've heard us, Father…. Can you please accept Takano-san and our relationship? Please, Father…"

The three became even more speechless as Ritsu followed Takano's lead, humbling himself as well before his father with his head bowed low while kneeling on the hardwood floor.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	6. Fathers and Children

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Six – Fathers and Children**

* * *

_**Warning:**__ This chapter touches upon topics concerning sexual exploitation. molestation, and crimes committed against children and adults._

* * *

**August 5**

**Location: Seimei Academy **

"Really, Dad…Onii-chan…?"

Kirishima Zen and Yokozawa Takafumi smiled at Hiyori, the three sitting together at a tree-shaded waiting area nearby the academy's main gate while the rest of her schoolmates walked towards the exit at their own pace…the school day ending early just like every other school in the prefecture.

Hiyori nearly squealed in delight as she read the email addressed to Kirishima again. "I get to go to your and Onii-chan's work! And if I'm lucky, I'll get to meet Alexa and her duet buddy! So cool!"

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa are going to a neighborhood association trip. We don't want you to be alone at home."

Although happy about going to Marukawa Shoten, Hiyori blinked a bit and wondered. "But what makes this different from times that you need to stay longer in the office, so Onii-chan keeps me company at home?"

"Your Onii-chan will be working late, too. He, people from various groups at my work, and I are going to work together on a huge project. The meeting would most probably run late, but hopefully not too late," explained Kirishima with a genial smile.

"Ready to go to work now, or do you want to go home first – change clothes and gather some stuff in case the meeting runs too long?" Yokozawa asked Hiyori, his hand resting on Hiyori's back.

"Home first," said Hiyori, the young girl still giddy about the good news.

"Okay. I'll braid your hair before we leave the apartment."

Hiyori happily nodded, loving the idea of Yokozawa taking care of her hair.

As the three walked towards where Kirishima's parked car, Kirishima kept his calm even though he felt watchful eyes being focused on them along with at least two to three pairs of footsteps that echoed against the pavement.

Yokozawa glanced sideways towards Kirishima's direction, with his eyes communicating to the other that he sensed something disconcerting behind them.

Soon, the footsteps sounded as if the distance was closer than before…and that the gap was shrinking for each passing second.

Kirishima and Yokozawa exchanged glances once more, the two picking up their pace as naturally as they possibly could to keep up with appearances. The two had one goal in mind – to reach the nearest police box which was one block away from them.

With the two lovers doing their best not to scare Hiyori and keeping their composure so that the ones behind them were not alerted, Kirishima quietly told his daughter, "Keep your voice down, and keep up with our pace, Hiyori. Stay calm and follow our lead. When I tell you to run, you and Onii-chan run away and get help. He'll know where to go. I'll follow shortly, okay?"

Hiyori looked at her father, and then at Yokozawa. Remembering advices given to her by Kirishima, her grandparents, the neighborhood watch association speakers, and guest speakers at school, she listened and remained vigilant…ready to change her pace or react accordingly in case the occasion necessitated it.

Without looking back, Hiyori now noticed the very thing that concerned her Dad and Yokozawa – the footsteps behind them which seemed hurried, yet being held back by their owners to avoid arousing any suspicion.

However, one owner of those footsteps showed his impatience…his footsteps now hastened and quickly closing in, fully intent on acquiring his target.

By this time, the police box was only half a block away from where Kirishima, Yokozawa, and Hiyori were.

The owner of those footsteps grew even more impatient, this time running, fully closing in the gap between him and the three, and focusing all his energies in completing the mission which involved grabbing Hiyori and then leaving the scene with his companions.

Everything seemed to have happened in seconds immediately after Kirishima's sharp, predatory gaze met Yokozawa's eyes.

Before the impatient thug laid a finger on Hiyori, Kirishima yanked his arm.

Yokozawa and Hiyori ran as fast as their feet could take them, with Yokozawa telling Hiyori while he tightly held her hand, "We'll get help!"

Shortly thereafter, the back of Kirishima's hand aligned under his chin…Kirishima's knuckles connecting fast, relentless, and hard against his chin.

Seconds later, the thug who tried to lay a hand on Hiyori landed on his back after he was thrown over Kirishima's shoulder. The thug yelled in pain and his two companions made a mad dash to help him. In his last attempt to fight back against Kirishima, he fell unconscious immediately after Kirishima punched him straight in the face.

The other two thugs circled around Kirishima, one of them pulling out a butterfly knife which made Kirishima's blood boil even more.

Kirishima was so focused on his opponents and the tasks at hand that he did not sense Yokozawa and Hiyori's return - the two, now accompanied by two police officers armed with batons, running towards him while yelling out his name.

"Papa – watch out!"cried out Hiyori, seeing the glint of the butterfly knife from the third thug's hands while the second thug went behind her Dad.

As the second thug behind him closed in, Kirishima hit his elbow contact squarely against the second thug's chest and made the latter reel in pain. The next moment was devoted in having the third thug drop the knife through a roundhouse kick, followed by knocking out the third thug through a punch.

Soon, there stood Kirishima who now assessed the first and third thug who were now unconscious and the second thug who could barely move.

While the two police officers secured the unconscious men and called for more back-up, Kirishima knelt beside the second thug and pressed a painful pressure point on the thug's hand. His eyes showed such quiet yet destructive anger that continued to bubble inside him, his teeth clenching as his last-ditch effort to remain calm while he asked the second thug, "Who the hell sent you three?"

The second thug remained silent.

Kirishima pressed the pressure point even harder, making the second thug yelp in pain. His desire to mangle the second thug…rend the latter limb by limb…growing stronger each passing second. "Who sent you three? Tell me!"

"I don't know! We're just errand boys! Our boss sent us! It's a paid job!" cried out the second thug.

"Sir, please…" said one of the officers, requesting Kirishima to let the police handle matters from here on out.

Taking in a deep breath to calm down and regain his composure, Kirishima finally let go of the second thug's hand and rose from his squatted position. The pounding of his chest and his anger dissipated a little once he saw Hiyori and Yokozawa.

Hiyori ran to Kirishima and gave her Dad a tight hug. She closed her eyes, her embrace affectionately tightening.

Yokozawa approached father and daughter, with one hand resting on Kirishima's shoulder while the other hand rested on Hiyori's back…the only way that he knew how to publicly console the two at the same time and express as to how much he loved and cared for both of them.

It made Kirishima's heart ache even more when he felt Hiyori shudder along with his shirt becoming wet from her tears, his tears welling up in his eyes as well when he heard his daughter's muffled voice. "Papa…thanks for keeping all of us safe…. I love you… I'm glad you're okay…"

Kirishima felt that his heart was about to burst when Hiyori clung on to him. He was still on edge over what happened. Once that it finally registered in his adrenaline-fueled brain and system that his loved ones were now safe, he allowed that fact along with the sense of peace that it brought to soothe his anger.

Kirishima did his best to muster a small smile, the adrenaline and anger still coursing strongly in his blood yet somewhat more manageable now than seconds ago. He looked at his lover, asking both Yokozawa and Hiyori, "Are you two all right?"

"We're all right," replied Yokozawa, giving his lover a grateful and relieved smile. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not hurt. Just edgy," said Kirishima as he affectionately touched the crown of Hiyori's head. "I'm so glad you're both safe."

Soon, police backup came and arrested the three thugs while two detectives took statements from Yokozawa, Hiyori, and Kirishima. When all the police matters have been wrapped up and Kirishima's minor cuts have been tended, a uniformed police officer escorted the three to Kirishima's parked car and waved goodbye to them as Kirishima drove away.

"I'll call the office…let them know what happened, and that we're running late…" Yokozawa explained to Kirishima after he dialed a number on his cell phone. He then began conversing with Henmi Kazuma, informing the latter of the incident.

Yokozawa then offered to Kirishima, "Do you want me to dial your department, so that you can inform them, too? I'll place you on speaker and hold the cell phone so that you can drive while talking."

"Let's do it later. I still need time to clear my head."

"All right…."

Kirishima nodded a little, his eyes and concentration focused on the drive home as well as efforts in calming down. He looked at the rearview mirror, feeling semi-comforted that Hiyori was now taking a nap at the backseat. He thought, _"That'll help her calm down…"_

After a few moments of silence, Kirishima told Yokozawa, "Thanks for keeping your word. Because of you, Hiyori's safe. You don't know how relieved I am that you two are safe. I –"

When Kirishima could not speak, Yokozawa glanced sideways. Knowing that Kirishima was still on edge to say the least, and figuring that Hiyori was asleep, he reached out and placed his hand beside Kirishima's free left hand…allowing their pinky fingers to affectionately clasp each other.

Taking in a deep breath in his effort to calm down, Kirishima thought,_ "I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to either one of them. By the gods, please give me strength to keep them safe always…."_

* * *

**August 5 (Day One – Onodera Ritsu's Love Declaration)**

**Takano Masamune's Apartment**

"Takano-kun… Ritsu…. Please lift your heads…."

The two lovers did as Onodera Akifumi had asked them to do, their eyes reflecting the sincerity in their hearts and the authenticity of their plea.

The elder Onodera gave the lovers a kind gaze as he told them, "Since we're talking about both of you, let's discuss what lies before both of you at great length. Now, I ask both of you to keep an open mind as we talk about this. Give me the benefit of the doubt as you listen to what I have to say, and be truthful."

When Ritsu reacted, his father added, "Ritsu… Son… When I say 'be truthful," it means that you're given full license to express how you feel. If you want to yell, then yell. If you want to cry, then cry. Put all your feelings, thoughts, and doubts on the table so that once we're done, there'll be no regrets. What comes out of my mouth now is not just for you – it's also for Takano-kun."

Then, Ritsu's father turned to Takano and gave the latter the same quiet gaze that was warm, fatherly, and accepting – a gesture that penetrated deep in Takano's heart as the elder man said, "The same goes with you, Takano-kun. I know that you're a man of propriety. From here on out, and especially during this conversation, I request from you the same things that I now seek from Ritsu. As we talk about this, put aside Onodera Shuppan and that I'm Ritsu's father. Put aside the fact that I'm older than you are. For short, you, Ritsu, and I are on equal footing. No status, age, relationships, or any other factor barring us from speaking the truth and getting the point across – agreed?"

"Yes, Onodera-san…" was Takano's reply.

"Even though homosexuality is more accepted in our culture this day and age, there are those out there who'll use your relationship against you. I don't want either of you to get hurt. I don't want either of you to get dragged in the mud."

"I'll only get hurt if I let them," Ritsu replied with quiet conviction. "Don't worry about me, Dad."

The elder Onodera's eyes reflected a depth of sadness and worry. "When you were still a child, there were those who looked at you just as debauched lechers would. I received many letters from different people. Some threatened me that they'll make our family and Onodera Shuppan suffer unless I give in to their demands. Some of those threats dealt with me having to turn my back on my principles and beliefs on what was right and wrong. Some of them were so sickeningly blatant because it involved you – that they would do anything to destroy our family and the company unless you sleep with them."

Takano shook his head, sickened by what he heard.

Onodera Akifumi and Takano's eyes met, with the elder man showing his agreement with Takano's sentiment with a nod. "There were four families who withstood those pressures, and you could guess who those families are, Ritsu. The Isaka Family…. The Usami Family… The Ishino Family…. And then there's ours, of course…. The gods have blessed our families with the fortitude to withstand those oppressors."

"These threats have never been new to us, Dad. I'll deal with them again in behalf of Onodera Publishing, even though I'm working at Marukawa Publishing. I'll make sure that everything stays the same – with them not touching me."

Ritsu's father said, "I appreciate your assurance, but you and Takano-kun have to understand an important fact. You may be adults now, but you'll always be beloved children in your father's eyes. How do you think it'll make me feel when you have to go through this, or think that you have to fight these battles on your own and sacrifice yourselves?"

"I'm not going to let anyone ruin our good name. I'm not going to be alone in this fight, especially with all of you being here with me."

"The family name…? Onodera Shuppan…? While I cherish both of them with my life, you and your mother's lives and happiness are of greater importance to me. A good reputation is never a replacement for good character. Onodera Shuppan…our family legacy…has been handed over through the generations. As much as I value generations of blood, sweat, and tears that made Onodera Shuppan strong and great…Onodera Shuppan can and will never replace you."

"Dad…."

The gentlest gaze that Onodera Akifumi could possibly give at such a crucial moment came from the deepest part of his heart…a gaze which communicated the love, pride, wishes, and prayers that an unconditionally loving father could ever bestow to his child. That tear-filled gaze of his along with that benevolent smile was not only for Ritsu alone, but also for Takano.

Ritsu could not hold back the tears that now flowed from him, his heart overflowing with joy. His normally quiet father rarely laid bare his feelings except during important moments or milestones…and when those moments ever came, his father would always manage to catch him off-guard.

Takano felt as if he was stripped bare, myriad feelings coursing so strongly inside him. Since he and Ritsu grew up in different family situations, he found Onodera Akifumi's approach and words not just liberating but also scary…with him feeling humbled, honored, and blindsided due to the man's kindness, openness, and inclusion. Takano could tell that the elder Onodera had chosen his words wisely and came to his home being his most authentic self – the telltale sign for him was Ritsu's comfortable reaction as Onodera Akifumi told them his feelings.

And Takano was blindsided indeed because here was a man – his lover's father – who talked about family, love, and priorities that no amount of money could ever buy. It made him wonder as to how such an amicable, fatherly conversation from a kind man posed such an in-your-face challenge to his skeptical and curious nature whenever things seemed too good to be true. The more that Takano wondered and wracked his mind and heart for an answer, the more that he felt ashamed for his skeptical way of thinking.

Takano's eyes scanned the room, observing Isaka and Asahina at the corner of his eye. He could see and sense how Isaka and Asahina were respectively taking in and pondering upon the elder Onodera's words. As his way to confirm whether his observation was right, he diverted his gaze on the two lovers for a split second and then returned his focus on Ritsu's Dad. He could not deny that Isaka and Asahina were touched with the elder Onodera's words, and that their reactions had no tinge of surprise.

Meeting, seeing, and listening to Ritsu's father made Takano understand Ritsu's character much more…most especially his lover's character when they first met and fell in love during their younger days. He could see bits of Ritsu through Onodera Akifumi and vice versa. The main difference between father and son was that Onodera Akifumi was comfortable being in his own figurative skin and seemed unafraid in having others see and understand him for who he truly was. It was such a refreshing and liberating boldness thinly veiled by a mask of calm silence.

"The path you two choose is not going to be easy," said Onodera Akifumi as he continued to cuddle his son with one arm. "Society will question you. Being an only son and the heir to Onodera Shuppan, people will talk about many things. There's marriage, as you know. Then there's the topic of children, where the only options of having one while remaining loyal to your partner is either through adoption or medical means. And for those who want to talk about disparity in social status, there is none since Takano-kun's family also comes from well-known social circles and are well-respected professionals."

"Do you care about those criteria, Onodera-san?" Takano dared ask.

"No, I don't," was Onodera Akifumi's unequivocal answer. "Frankly, I'm tired and fed up with such talks. For example, as much as I love my wife…Ritsu's mother…she has driven me crazy all these years about An-chan."

Seeing Takano and Ritsu's respective knee-jerk reaction upon mention of Kohinata An's name, the elder Onodera chuckled as he shook his head. He raised his right hand, as if he was apologizing and asking the two lovers to calm down. "An-chan's a nice girl. Anyone would be lucky to marry her. However, the decision of who Ritsu should marry should only belong to Ritsu alone. I know that An-chan adores him, and it's good that she has now fully accepted Ritsu's decision to love you, Takano-kun. As long as I could remember, and even to this very day, I know that Ritsu only sees her as a sister and a good friend – nothing more."

The living room became silent as Onodera Akifumi allowed Ritsu and Takano to absorb everything that he had said thus far, and with Isaka and Asahina letting the three men have no interruptions to their conversation by remaining quiet observers.

"I have a confession to make to both of you," said the elder Onodera after he let out a sigh and broke the silence. "I knew about your relationship from 10 years ago. I could only imagine as to how much you mean to each other. I didn't know exactly how you two had a falling out, but I knew that Ritsu was devastated. Ishino Michael and his ward who mainly resided in England immediately made arrangements for Ritsu's education and living arrangements at the boarding school."

This time, Onodera Akifumi looked Takano in the eye as he explained, "The Ishinos and I did a probe on you, Takano-san. That started when Ritsu left for England and it officially ended when you were hired at Marukawa Shoten. Those probes allowed me to learn more about the man who my son loved all these years. You came from a good family based on society's standards, yet I'm sorry that your parents didn't give you the love that you deserved as you were growing up. You've fended for yourself all these years. You have a strong work ethic, and it shows through your passion at work as well as the results of your hard work."

As Onodera Akifumi saw that Takano was having greater trouble in meeting his gaze, the elder man added, "And yes, I know about the hardships you've gone through since my son left for England. There's nothing to be ashamed of about that. If any, that showed me that my son has been a huge part of your life and that his disappearance left a gaping hole inside you. What you didn't know was that at the other side of the world, Ritsu was agonizing at the same time as you. You also showed your inner strength when you decided to finally embrace life after Ritsu left, and have come a long way since then…and your resiliency when you still continued loving my son even though 10 years had passed."

"Wait…" Ritsu blinked, his mind spinning as he tried to grasp the full extent of his father's confession. "So Takano-san getting hired at Marukawa.… My current job at Marukawa –"

"May I?" asked Isaka with a knowing smile, that grin becoming wider as Onodera Akifumi gave permission. He then looked at his two employees, responding to Ritsu, "Takano getting hired at Marukawa was all on his own. Call it kismet. You getting hired at Marukawa and being assigned at Emerald under Takano – that was my handiwork. You getting the apartment which made you next-door neighbors with Takano – thank Michael-san's ward, Em-chan, for that."

"I can't believe this…" murmured Ritsu, feeling as if his head had grown three times its size. "How…?"

With a smirk, Ritsu's father said, "In your mad rush to leave Japan, you left your diary – don't you remember that you asked us to send it to you? Just count your blessings that I was the first one who saw it, and not your mother."

"But it had a lock in it…."

"A lock that could easily be pried with the right scissors," countered Ritsu's father. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I had to find out as to what possessed you to just want to leave everything behind. You were so despondent then. I didn't know what Takano-kun and you had gone through. I didn't know if you were afraid for your life or safety, which was why you wanted to move away. I didn't know if you were going to do anything drastic at any given moment."

Ritsu's father then momentarily paused, as if his fears were being relived through his explanation. "There was so much that I didn't know at the time, and it made me so afraid. I felt that I had no choice but to find out the answer. So once again, Ritsu…Takano-kun…. Please forgive me. The diary… The probes on both of you… Intervening so that you two would cross paths again, in hopes that you would either reunite or find a healthy form of closure from 10 years ago…. What I've done makes me no better than my wife, who made marriage arrangements for Ritsu since he was little."

All that Ritsu could do was let out a sigh, feeling overwhelmed from the truth. Finally, he gathered some composure to put together his thoughts and then told his father, "At least you didn't nag me, and you respected my feelings. Guiding Takano-san and I back together again, and everything that you, Isaka-san, and everyone else had done in between to make things possible between us… Those mean a lot to me, Dad. Thanks…."

Takano, sharing the same sentiments as Ritsu, shook his head in disbelief as well yet was thankful that destiny and those around them had a hand in reuniting him with his once long-lost love. And so he said, "Onodera-san… Isaka-san… Thank you both for everything. I couldn't thank you enough."

After a pause of silence as the elder Onodera tried to gauge as to what was going on in Ritsu's and Takano's minds, he asked, "I hope that I made myself very clear in everything that I said. If not, then let me shorten it. You both have my blessing. You should be with the one you love the most, because that person will bring out the best in you."

"And Takano-kun…."

When Takano met Onodera Akifumi's kind gaze, the elder man told him, "Please take care of Ritsu – not only as his special someone, but also as my son. Please take care of each other…."

"Yes, I will. I give you my word," said Takano with a smile as tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, his promise laced with such humility and gratitude over the elder man's benevolence and acceptance.

Ritsu, who was facing his Dad with tear-filled eyes, quietly asked, "Does Mom know?"

Everyone was taken aback from the question that Ritsu arbitrarily threw out in the open.

"_Really_, Ritsu…?" Takano blurted out.

Isaka's eyes went wide, not knowing if his gut reaction leaned more towards smacking the back of Ritsu's head or scoffing at the seemingly absurd question. He then told Ritsu, "Geez, Nanahikari… Are you a glutton for punishment, or just so naïve about how the universe and real life work? Your Mom doesn't know about all of this. Deal with one problem at a time, starting with the blackmail photographs and note. The biggest hurdle is over - that's getting your Dad's blessing! Your Dad's in your corner about your relationship - that's a very big deal! Before worrying about other things, bask in that joy first!"

Onodera Akifumi chuckled, drawing his son closer and kissing the crown of Ritsu's head. "You still haven't changed, have you?"

"You guys could be so mean, I swear..." mumbled a pouty Ritsu.

A still-feverish Ritsu could not help but turn beet red from being flustered, closing his eyes so that he could hide from the embarrassment and listening to his Dad reassure him, "When the time comes, we'll tell your Mom together. You and Takano-kun won't be alone in this – all right? Focus on your lives and the happiness that you two will build together…and we'll deal with everything together."

* * *

**August 5**

**Location: Tosho Elementary School **

Mino Kanade waited for his nephew and adopted son Yamato at their agreed-upon waiting spot nearby the school's main gate. The elementary school, along with all the other schools in the prefecture, was dismissing the children early for the entire week due to mandated aptitude examinations.

Mino was all smiles, happy that he and Yamato would have more time today since Isaka – through Takano and Assistant Chief Editor Hatori Yoshiyuki – encouraged him to have Yamato at work not only for the kick-off meeting but also for the long nights that might occur due to the overseas expansion project. Mino welcomed the opportunity, most especially since it made Yamato ecstatic that he would be able to see his uncle at work and in action.

At last, Mino stirred and waved once he saw Yamato. He watched as his adopted son, obviously included in the conversation, listened with quiet amusement as his fellow classmates happily chatted away.

Shortly thereafter, father and son were reunited. For those who knew the two of them, one could tell that matters between them have been substantially much better since the Marukawa Shoten – Emerald Division's group vacation.

After bidding a final goodbye for the day to his classmates, Yamato took Mino's offered hand as the two began to cross the street and walk back to the direction of the parked family car. The car was parked a few blocks away due to lack of parking when Mino arrived to pick up Yamato, and so Mino took that window of time as opportunity to engage Yamato in conversation…with the conversation naturally flowing as Yamato talked about how his day had gone by, and with Mino interacting and gathering from Yamato's multiple anecdotes that today was indeed a great day.

But as the two were getting closer to the car, a black van stopped by the curb upon reaching a near-secluded area where there was little to no pedestrians or cars passing by.

Seconds later, five men wearing black clothes and goggled black ski masks rushed out of the van – three of the men grabbed Mino, and the remaining two pried Yamato away from Mino. The struggle became louder as Mino and Yamato respectively yelled and fought back.

Mino managed to throw punches that landed hard on the three who tried to contain him, the three respectively cursing under their breaths for being unable to contain one man…a man that to their standards, they would call too scrawny to put up a fight against one of them, let alone three of them.

One of the men pistol-whipped Mino, the three of them becoming more startled when Mino continued to put up an even stronger fight.

In what seemed to be a long struggle, Mino kept up – fighting and keeping on his feet no matter what obstacle or effort was thrown against him. His vision unexplainably began to wane along with his strength, and so he mustered everything in his will to fight and save his son.

Just when Mino thought that the fight seemed never-ending, although still valiantly refusing to give up when he saw that the men were pulling Yamato closer inside the van, two unidentified men shifted the tides in their favor.

One of the young men fought the two masked men who were forcing Yamato inside the black van.

The second young man surprised the three masked men who held Mino back, and soon Mino and he fought the three crooks.

When the van driver along with the other masked passengers figured that they have failed their mission, the black van's door slammed shut and sped away from the scene – leaving behind the five masked men who now lay unconscious on the concrete.

"Are you all right?" asked the first unidentified man, kneeling so that he was at eye level with the boy.

"I'm all right. Thank you…" replied Yamato to his rescuer, still looking visibly shaken.

The conversation between Yamato and the man who rescued him was cut short when they turned to face the second rescuer…with the first rescuer looking grim as he heard his partner finish his short yet crucial telephone conversation.

Once the second rescuer hung up the cell, he placed all his attention on Mino who now lay on the concrete…the latter looking pale and bracing himself from the pain as the second rescuer applied pressure on his side.

"Stay with us, Mino-san. Stay awake as long as you can," said the second rescuer, doing his best to remain calm as he continued whatever he could do until the ambulance and paramedics arrive.

Mino shuddered, his teeth gritting occasionally as he felt the abdominal pain travel at times to surrounding areas of his left torso. For each passing minute, it became more of a struggle for him to breathe without pain or to stay awake.

The first rescuer guided Yamato to Mino's side, took off his long trench coat, rolled his coat into a makeshift pillow, and then propped it under Mino's knees. He saw and followed the direction to where Yamato's gaze was transfixed, empathizing so strongly with the boy and the many emotions that the latter could possibly be feeling at this time.

As the first rescuer saw Yamato reach out for Mino's left side, he gently placed his hand over Yamato's much-smaller hand and then quietly shook his head, explaining to the boy, "We shouldn't touch it. They'll do that at the hospital. Your father will lose more blood and things could get worse for him if we remove it now."

Yamato felt as if his blood had frozen, his feet absentmindedly leading him to Mino's side. The boy fell down on his knees, putting his head on Mino's chest and then sobbing his heart out as great fear buried down to the core of his young being. He held a firm grip of Mino's hand, not wanting to let go and begging his adopted father to hang in there.

A deeply-buried knife protruded at the left side of Mino's stomach.

The pool of blood that Mino now lay in became darker and more abundant as more blood flowed from Mino's deep wound.

Mino now showing signs of shock – all while the faint sound of an ambulance siren grew louder…

**End Chapter Six**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	7. Assessing the Situation

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Seven – Assessing the Situation**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Any Love 365 (Voltage) fans here? Anyway, since fanfiction dot net limits authors in choosing only two categories for crossover stories, and for purposes of keeping the story clear, this will happen in this crossover fic: _

_You'll see Love 365 / Voltage characters appearing in this fic starting this chapter. The fandom, places, and the characters as well as Voltage Inc., of course, will be given proper credit in the Disclaimer section of the chapter that the Love 365 fandom would appear in. The characters and places will appear more as cameos rather as part of the main or supporting characters of the crossover fic. Their appearances will help move the story along, especially since their respective "universe" easily merge with that of Junjou Romantica and Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi._

_What Love 365 / Voltage fandom characters will appear in this fanfic? The Love 365 / Voltage characters making an appearance here belong from these fandoms:_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder_

_Masquerade Kiss_

_True Love, Sweet Lies_

_Romance MD: Always on Call_

_Metro PD: Close to You_

_Her Love on the Force_

_Scandal in the Spotlight_

_Seduced in the Sleepless City_

_My Sweet Bodyguard_

_Happy reading, let me know what you think, and enjoy!_

_**The Love 365 / Voltage series and character(s) making an appearance in this chapter:**_

_Metro PD – Close to You (Asano Shusuke and Yachigusa Eiki)_

_Romance MD – Always on Call (Takado Munechika)_

* * *

**August 5**

**Location: Seimei University Hospital**

"Yamato-kun…?" Takano called out, seeing the young boy in the open waiting room closest to the hospital's emergency wing. He and Isaka had gone to see how things were from hearing what happened to Mino Kanade and making sure that Yamato would be safe.

Meanwhile, Onodera Akifumi, Ritsu, and Asahina agreed to stay behind at Takano's apartment in light that Asahina and Ritsu were sick.

Takano and Isaka noticed the two handsome young men, both looking around the same age as Ritsu, standing by Yamato.

The first young man had wavy, slightly messy brown hair, amber eyes, and a slender build. He wore an unbuttoned black vest over a short-sleeved white t-shirt, a long leather necklace with a round silver pendant, denim pants, and black steel-toed boots. We also wore two belts – a thicker brown leather belt worn normally and a thin black belt that sat diagonally across his hips.

The second young man – the one who directly assisted Mino – had straight, messy black hair and gray eyes which further emphasized his contemplative, quiet demeanor. Dressed more simply than his counterpart, he wore a white button-up shirt, black slacks, a black leather belt with a simple silver buckle, and black steel-toed shoes.

Isaka had a kind look veiled on his handsome face when he asked the two handsome men, "Which one of you gentlemen is Detective Asano?"

The dark-haired young man raised his and and then spoke by saying, "Asano Shusuke from Tokyo MPD." He then gave Isaka and company a polite bow.

"Yachigusa Eiki, also a detective from Tokyo MPD." He, too, followed Asano's respectful gesture by giving the new arrivals a bow.

After everyone introduced themselves and consensus had been made for all of them to sit down as they wait for the doctor performing surgery on Mino, Isaka told the detectives, "Thank you for being there for Yamato-kun and Mino. It would've been so much worse if you two weren't there to help them. Thank you for letting us know about what happened."

"Two other detectives from our team are wrapping up another matter. Two of your employees and a child were targeted. Kirishima Zen and Yokozawa Takafumi…child is Kirishima Hiyori. The pattern's the same as how they tried to kidnap Yamato-kun here and ambush Mino-san at the same time."

Takano's eyes went wide upon hearing Yokozawa's name, a reaction that Isaka understood although it did momentarily gave him pause.

"Yes, I was made aware of it. Where are they now? Are the three of them all right?" asked a concerned Isaka.

Detective Yachigusa replied, "They're all right. Because of Mr. Kirishima, we were able to bring three of them in custody. One of my team mates is handling interrogation. In the meantime, would there be someone to watch over Yamato-kun here while Mino-san is hospitalized?"

"Takano-san…" murmured Yamato as his eyes rested on Takano, his body shaking now that he began to relax from seeing someone he was comfortable to be with. The dam of tears that Yamato had been holding back suddenly caved in, and with that release, he felt so weak…so helpless…so afraid…

"My Dad, Takano-san… What's going to happen to my Dad…?" said Yamato, avoiding eye contact so that he could be able to muster strength to talk.

Feeling as if his heart was breaking in two due to worry over Mino's condition and Yamato's state of mind and emotions, Takano squatted before the boy so that he could be at the latter's eye level. He gave the boy a small smile. "Your Dad's a fighter. Trust in that fact, as well as your Dad…"

Yamato's body shook even more as the tears flowed more generously the more that his mind's eye recalled the sight of a near-unconscious Mino lying on a pool of blood. "I don't want Dad to leave…. I don't want to lose him…."

Takano hugged Yamato protectively, closing his eyes and letting the boy cry and open up to him as much as the latter could…all while Isaka and Detectives Asano and Yachigusa fell silent, their hearts also going out for the little boy while praying that Mino would pull through.

Soon, a young and handsome dark-haired doctor wearing a dark blue medical scrub uniform emerged from the staff-only area where the emergency and operating rooms are found. He saw the young boy and the group of men, immediately recognizing the two young detectives from Tokyo MPD.

"Doctor…" Yachigusa Eiki quietly greeted, followed by Asano giving the doctor a respectful nod.

"Takado Munechika..." said the doctor after he approached the group and introduced himself to Yamato, Takado, and Isaka. He then gave Yachigusa and Asano a respectful nod as well, his demeanor softening as he shifted his gaze once more on the teary-eyed Yamato. He looked at the boy, asking, "Are you Mino Kanade's son?"

Yamato nodded, his heart clenching as he knew that the new arrival bore news about his adopted father.

"Your Dad lost a lot of blood. He fought hard, and he's hanging in there. Although the attack missed vital organs, he's not out of the woods yet. He's on a respirator, but don't be alarmed when you see him. He'll stay in ICU and we'll keep a closer eye on him for the next 24 hours," explained Doctor Takado, his eyes still focused on the young boy.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor," said Isaka, bowing gratefully to Takado.

"You don't have to thank me," said Doctor Takado after nodding to accept Isaka's words of gratitude. After the seconds of silence, he said, "You can see him, if you'd like. He's still sedated. Keep the noise down so he could rest." He then motioned the group to follow him to Mino's room, with Yamato walking beside him as the latter held Takano's hand…the others following behind them.

As Doctor Takado led everyone to see Mino, Isaka could not help but think back about his trip with Asahina to England…feeling the tension of how the people around him have been in danger, but getting a small taste of how grave matters really were.

At first, Isaka thought that matters were exaggerated when he first discussed it in England. If such a "small taste" was already_ this _bad, then how grave would matters be if the "full-blown" taste had been given to all those involved in the overseas merger?

And so Isaka recalled the events and conversations that happened recently in England….

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_**July 20 (16 days before Onodera Ritsu's Love Declaration)**_

_**England**_

_Two days had already passed, and this was the second night that Isaka and Asahina would be staying at Emrys Manor under the invitation of Alexandra Emrys and Michael Ishino._

_The two lovers went downstairs after respectively taking a bath and getting ready for bed, with Isaka carrying a small stack of manila enveloped tucked in his right arm and leading the march towards the parlor where Em said she normally hung out at night._

_Sure enough, the two saw Em alone in the parlor with a brandy glass in hand and a crystal decanter filled with amber liquid within her reach. On the table where the decanter and her glass rested were two manila envelopes. The young lady seemed to be in a contemplative mood as she stared at the fireplace to her left and its mesmerizing flames._

_Em stirred, taking in a subtle yet deep breath before giving her two house guests with a warm smile. "Isaka-san… Asahina-san… You two really don't have to hide anything on my account."_

_Isaka, being his usual nonchalant self, shook his head and chuckled as he raised the hand that held the manila envelopes. "I'm not keeping secrets."_

_Letting out a small chuckle, Em commented, "I'm not talking about those envelopes in your hand. Nor am I talking about the joint venture."_

_Isaka's eyes narrowed a bit, still looking amused and confused at the same time. "If you're talking about conversations I've had with Ishino-sama—"_

"_I'm not talking about Dad or your conversations with him about me. I'm also not talking about AJ, Troy, or anything about my life or career either."_

"_Then what are you hinting at, Emrys-chan?"_

"_Call me Em or Em-chan…whichever you wish." Em then fell quiet for a minute, looking at Isaka and Asahina with a soft smile and finally deciding to say what was on her mind after observing the two since they stepped in the manor. "I really mean it when I told both of you to consider my home as your own. That means you're both free to be who you are. No pretenses. No masks. Whatever happens within these walls stays within these walls."_

_Gauging their host and mulling on what would be the motivation behind her words, Isaka asked Em in a guarded tone as he and Asahina sat down on the loveseat, "And what about you?"_

_Em was pensive for a moment, taking a quiet sip of brandy from her glass before placing it back down on the table beside her: "People wear masks, Isaka-san. One of the masks that I love is only comfortable when I'm the only one wearing it, and everyone else around me is oblivious or lets me be. I use that around people who I don't trust. However, when two people with similar goals wear the same mask during a time when utmost trust is required…it gets tiring. Because of that, I've dropped my mask once you two walked in my door. So may I ask you two gentlemen to drop yours as well?" _

_Asahina and Isaka maintained their gaze on Em, listening intently on her words._

"_You and I are so alike, Isaka-san. Don't you love hiding that cunning mind of yours behind a happy-go-lucky façade…being the only one who knows? Or working on things that would pave the way to the people close to you in achieving their dreams? Or hide a long-time love due to what society expects…with every fiber of your being rebelling at the same time?" Em leaned forward and then added, "This joint venture that our companies have bonded together for…do you know why I strongly believe that things will work out as long as we all work as one and stand strong?"_

_Isaka fell quiet for a moment, letting out a sigh and choosing to be open before his host. "There's a world out there much bigger than Japan. I do it to expand what my father and the fathers before him had built. Who knows? Maybe someday, some of my staff might choose to work in the overseas branches. Maybe someday, I would choose to go and live overseas as I spearhead one of the overseas branches. Onodera Shuppan and Usami Group share the same vision as I do."_

_Em smiled and nodded. "Dad shares the same vision, too."_

"_And you, Em-chan? What's your vision?" asked Asahina who saw that Em's face became gentler._

"_I'm more focused on ensuring that our joint dream doesn't have any impediments. I also want to be successful in this new venture of mine, with my first appearance being in Japan. We all come to this venture as one big family. I intend to do anything and everything to protect my family. I always have, and I always will," replied Em as she relaxed against her seat once more. _

_Em then unconsciously had her right index finger ghost over the rim of her crystal glass, adding, "Have you two ever wondered the reasons why Dad told you to go to England and seek my help regarding that problem you have in your hands?"_

"_I'll be lying if I said I didn't," Isaka responded, doing his best to relax a bit. "It makes me wonder why Ishino-san entrusts such matters to you. You're making me wonder more so right now, as we speak. I'd love to know the story behind it."_

"_Wouldn't you want to know?" Em asked more as a way to quietly tease Isaka. "Well, I'll leave the story to your authors' imaginations. After all, I did say yes to your request. I'd love to read what your authors would come up with."_

_Isaka and Asahina respectively nodded._

"_Do I still make you two nervous?"_

"_Yes…partially…" Isaka admitted, his hand now resting more firmly on the manila envelopes that he carried with him._

_After her eyes glanced on the objects that Isaka and Asahina had in their possession, Em told them, "Let's be truthful to each other. It's too much to ask, but can you please extend your trust in my Dad to include me…even if it's just regarding this matter? I can only fully help if I know everything that you know. I also ask for both of you to keep this discussion between just the three of us. I'll let you know when the time's right to discuss it with other people and up to what extent."_

_After giving his nod, Isaka then handed Em the manila envelopes. He and Asahina watched as she opened and examined the contents of the envelopes, with her being careful not to mix the contents contained from each envelope. He then saw her put the stack of pictures on the envelopes that they belonged to._

_Em put one envelope in the middle and spread the items on the coffee table between them. She stopped for a minute, reading the note and then falling grim and silent. Finally, she broke the ice and asked, "Who were taken in these pictures?"_

_Isaka took a close-up photograph and pointed at the subjects as he explained to Em, "Well, I know you recognize Usami Akihito in this stack. The one taken with him is his lover, Misaki. Usami-sensei has only received these pictures along with this note which you've just read…."_

_With an obvious expression of distaste veiled on her face, Em let out a sigh. She picked up the note and read aloud its contents…._

* * *

_**My handsome boy, how I have missed you…**_

_**I expect your full cooperation just as you've done before.**_

_**It might have been a long time ago, but I still remember those times.**_

_**Be a good boy and come to me when the time comes.**_

_**If not, then I will ask the one dearest to you.**_

_**I am sure that he will come in your place.**_

_**After all, you trained him just as I trained you.**_

* * *

_Breaking the silence between them, Em said, "Is this the only note that Usami-sensei has received so far?"_

"_For now, yes…" was Isaka's reply, his heart feeling heavy as he remembered how distraught Usami had been since receiving the note._

_Em was grimly silent, closing her eyes for a minute as she rested her head against her right hand. _

_Isaka and Asahina observed Em, remaining quiet and allowing her to think._

_Eventually, Em moved. After taking in a deep breath and letting it out, she now looked at the second pile of pictures and examined the envelope's contents. Doing the same as she did with the first envelope, she examined for tell-tale signs or marks on when the package had been received or other clues that could be offered to them._

_Isaka and Asahina sensed a different and even darker aura emanating from Em as they wondered as to what was going on in her mind._

"_So what can you tell me about the second set of pictures, Isaka-san…Asahina-san…?"_

_Asahina explained, "The taller, darker-haired person is one of Isaka-san's editors-in-chief Takano Masamune. The shorter one with him in the photos is Onodera Ritsu."_

_Em's grim expression changed as she recalled the name. "Onodera…as in Onodera Akifumi's son – the heir to Onodera Shuppan...? The one that Dad and I helped a couple of years back for boarding school here in England?"_

"_Yes," said Isaka._

_Em's expression darkened even further. She looked calm and collected on the outside, yet Isaka and Asahina knew that she was troubled. She let out a sigh, and then murmured, "Same as Usami-sensei…."_

_Isaka and Asahina exchanged glances._

_Lifting the two manila envelopes that rested on the side table beside her, Em handed them to Isaka and Asahina. "Take a look at these…."_

_Isaka and Asahina looked at the pictures._

_Recognizing the photographs, Asahina mumbled, "These pictures…."_

_Em let a sarcastic chuckle of amusement escape from her lips. "Yes… Pictures of Troy and me then and now… They were published on tabloids here in England and Europe, and then found their way in Japan and Southeast Asia. Such a nice complementary piece along with AJ's picture as the jilted ex-boyfriend… I also can't forget the expose on how the three of us have this love triangle stemming since childhood. Juicy and heart-wrenching tale fit to be told in a shojo manga series. The rabble-rousers published dirt about Alexandra Emrys and Troy Tsuuri – business partners and long-time friends with fellow Ishino Group partner AJ Ishino. They didn't write dirt about Alexa and her lead guitarist who remains unnamed until the debut concert in Japan because they don't know our true identities."_

_Isaka then pointed at the other manila envelope which had pictures of AJ with different women, three pictures in which he was spending an intimate time with the woman he was with. "Then these photos are the vice versa. I remember the tabloids that printed these. AJ was said to be this globe-trotting, irresponsible playboy who doesn't take life seriously. All in an effort to nurse a broken heart as you two find happiness after you cheated on him. In these two sets, you're portrayed as the bad one."_

"_Good or bad, publicity is publicity." Em's expression became grim once more. "Someone malicious and dangerous is definitely behind the scenes. That person, or those people, has set sights not just on Ishino Trading but also Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Publishing, and Usami Group."_

_Taken aback from what he heard, Isaka shook his head. "That far-reaching…? Do you think it has to do with the joint venture overseas? Sabotage, perhaps?"_

_Em nodded, her eyes narrowing as she explained. "Sabotage on our companies' joined future plans, at the very least. Even if that alone is the goal, it's individually damaging to all of us concerned. It's as if the person has a bone to pick with each one of us. To be more accurate, with each of our Dads…"_

_Feeling as if his head had grown three times its size, Isaka silently mulled over what Em just told him and Asahina. Em's theory sounded more plausible as time went on, but at the same time he saw that look in her eyes…it was that of someone who did not wish to believe that truth either, but to deny that truth would bode disastrous consequences. He gazed at Asahina, the latter pretty much sharing their same train of thought and feelings._

_Em let out a burdened sigh, drawing her legs up to her and choosing to sit cross-leg on the chair. She continued to think aloud as she told Asahina and Isaka, "If I'm the only target by the press, I normally wouldn't care. Troy and AJ would say the same thing, too. Dad, AJ, Troy, and I have good relationships with the media and press. However, there still remain prickly detractors. Our trusted media and press friends normally have our backs. They help us without any prompting. However, the malicious bastard sending these envelopes to each of us and these detractors teamed up and dragged AJ and Dad into this mess. It's now even worse because all of us have been targeted…set up as prey for blackmail. This shows that all of this goes deeper than just a smear campaign in order to sell more papers or generate more online hits."_

_Isaka thought aloud, saying, "So where do we start? Who would do such a thing?"_

"_I've been doing a lot of thinking since my family has received these pics. When we didn't give in to what was wanted from us, they published these pictures in trash tabloids. This whole matter, I strongly believe, goes deeper than just a business rivalry. It's personal, and there is more than one player. We have to navigate deep. We have to navigate carefully. I wouldn't be surprised if our pasts have anything to do with what we're all going through now." _

_Isaka saw the dangerous gleam in Em's eyes…that gleam so deceptively hidden behind the young woman's normally angelic countenance. _

"_I'll reach out to resources from here on out. Meanwhile, if I advise on having something done that has to do with this matter, all I ask is please pay heed and follow that advice. Let's all be vigilant, and at the same time go about our business as if all is well. Now, this is what I want to happen…."_

_Isaka and Asahina listened as Em outlined her advices and plans – all as a part of her way of protecting those who Michael Ishino considered as family and those who belonged in his inner circle of trust…. _

_**End of Flashback….**_

* * *

**August 5**

**Location: Seimei University Hospital**

After the trip down memory lane, Isaka told himself, _"She saw this happening..."_

The group finally reached Mino's room….

Yamato froze at the spot where he stood, his body shivering from the sight of medical monitor wires and a respirator attached to Mino. His heart felt heavy once more from seeing his adopted father in such a state.

Takano rested his hand on Yamato's back, bent down, and whispered in Yamato's ear, "Go on… Asleep or not, I'm sure he can hear you…"

Yamato steeled himself, taking steps towards Mino's bedside as Takano, Isaka, Doctor Takado, and the MPD detectives watched him a few feet away. He was careful as he rested a hand on Mino's chest and said, "Dad…. Please get well soon. I'll be waiting for you."

The others nodded when Doctor Takado quietly excused himself and then left the room to return to work.

After letting out a heavy sigh, Isaka excused himself from Takano and the others, speed-dialed a number on his cell phone, and then spoke as he heard the intended one on the other line pick up, "I'm sorry. I know you're in flight right now, so I'll be brief. What you predicted could happened already did. One of my staff is in the hospital. The other is safe. Both children are safe."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish no one got hurt."

As Isaka glanced at the group and had his gaze resting on MPD Detectives Yachigusa and Asano, he asked, "Were you the one who arranged for help to be immediately available to both of them?"

"Indirectly, yes..."

"If it weren't for them, the worst could've happened. So thank you…"

"So we're meeting as scheduled?"

Pausing for a minute, Isaka said, "I'll continue with the meeting. Although with what happened this afternoon, everyone will be on edge."

"I don't blame anyone for that." Em then paused for a minute and told Isaka, "Troy and I have business to settle once the plane lands. He and I will meet up with you at the designated time. He and I will have a clearer picture on what we're all up against once we get there. Give us four days and nights. However, I have things that he and I can already share with everyone tonight."

"All right…. We'll all see you then…."

"See you then, Isaka-san…"

When the call ended, Isaka walked back and joined his party. He whispered in Takano's ear, "So why don't we take Yamato-kun with us, and then we'll let him decide where he should stay. Onodera-kun and Asahina are both sick, so that we have to take that into consideration."

"I know," Takano sighed, carding his fingers through his thick dark hair. "The boy has gone though so much already, and then this…."

The men patiently waited for Yamato to be done spending time with his adopted father, with each of them feeling sorry for the father and son.

Takano let out another sigh, focusing his attention on Yamato and asking, "Are you hungry, Yamato-kun? We can go eat out or there's food at my home. Ritsu's there…."

Yamato blinked and stirred upon hearing Ritsu's name. "I'll go with you, Takano-san…."

Takano gave the boy a soft smile, his consoling hand resting on the boy's back. "Sure. I'll go get us something to drink at the vending machine. After Isaka-san, let's talk to the detectives in case they need anything from you. After that, we can leave – all right? "

The boy nodded.

"Stay put, Yamato-kun. I'll be right back," said Takano in the gentlest tone that he could muster. He then excused himself by whispering in Isaka's ear and then searched for the vending machine.

A few minutes later at an empty break area, Takano stood in front of three large vending machines and mulled over what drinks to get for Yamato, Isaka, and him. He first purchased apple juice for Yamato, and then proceeded to put the money in for the two cans of cold black coffee that he wanted to get.

"Before you do that, pound the machine on the right side where the cans are, Nii-san. When you see the two cans shake a bit once you pound it, go ahead and press the button."

Takano stopped and glanced to his right where a dark-haired handsome young boy of seven stood and looked back at him…the latter's charcoal gray eyes, fair smooth skin, and innocent smile giving slight comfort to Takano's burdened heart. He asked the boy with a smile of his own, "So what happens?"

"Wait and see, Nii-san…."

Takano did as he was told, pounding the machine just enough so that the two cans would shake a little. He then pressed the button to purchase one canned coffee, yet two cans dropped in the slot. He was pleasantly amazed, feeling a bit surprised and guilty at the same time. Nonetheless, he told the boy, "Thank you…"

Giving Takano a warmer smile that tried to placate Takano's guilt over only paying for one coffee, the boy said, "Just this once, Nii-san. It just looked like you're having a tough day."

Takano was quiet for a while as he secured his purchases. Eventually, he broke his silence by saying, "A friend of mine was badly hurt. They just finished doing surgery on him."

Takano then sighed, trying to put a brave front before the boy but being honest at the same time, and then said, "Mino...the one who just had surgery...is a father who adopted his little nephew and is now raising him by himself. Then another friend of mine…a closer one…almost got hurt today as well. He was with a co-worker of ours and a child. I feel bad for both of them. I wish that I could have done something so that my friends didn't get hurt. I wish that this didn't happen to them."

"Your sentiments are felt," replied the boy with a comforting smile, although Takano could see that a veil of sadness now rested on the boy's handsome angelic face. "They're not just friends to you. You consider them as family. And family will always be there for each other. Those who hurt them? They'll have their day, too."

After taking in the boy's words as well as the authenticity and warmth behind those words, Takano said, "Thank you. I needed to hear that. By the way, what are you doing here by yourself? Where's your family?"

"I'll be with them soon, but I'm here visiting just like you. I'm roaming around," the boy responded, his gaze still resting on Takano. "By the way, Nii-san…what's your name…?"

"Takano… Takano Masamune…. And you?"

"Miyamoto… Miyamoto Hiroshi… You can call me Hiro," said the boy with a soft, charming grin, bowing respectfully before Takano.

"Very well, it's nice to meet you, Hiro-kun." Takano then bowed before the boy in return. "Hopefully, I'll see you again."

"I'll see you again, Takano-san. But is it all right if I call you Nii-san? I'm an only child. I never had siblings."

"Of course," Takano responded with a warm smile. "Take care and I'll see you soon."

"Take care, too, Nii-san!"

Takano and the boy exchanged waves of farewell before Takano turned his back and weaved through the labyrinth of corridors to return to Mino's room where Yamato and Isaka waited.

Meanwhile, Miyamoto Hiroshi…Hiro…stood and kept his gaze transfixed on Takano until the latter disappeared from his sight. The sad expression on Hiro's face became more evident, the tears pooling in his eyes now streaming down his cheeks.

As a tear from Hiro dropped on the hospital's marbled floor, his form slowly but surely disappeared.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_Detective Eiki Yachigusa and Detective Shusuke Asano as well as Metro PD: Close to You belong to Love 365 / Voltage Inc._

_Doctor Munechika Takado, Seimei University Hospital, as well as Romance MD: Always on Call belong to Love 365 / Voltage Inc._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters appearing in this fic are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	8. First Impressions

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Eight – First Impressions**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Any Love 365 (Voltage) fans here? Anyway, since fanfiction dot net limits authors in choosing two categories for crossover stories, and for purposes of keeping the story clear, this will happen in this crossover fic: _

_You'll see Love 365 / Voltage characters appearing in this fic starting this chapter. The fandom, places, and the characters as well as Voltage Inc., of course, will be given proper credit in the Disclaimer section of the chapter that the Love 365 fandom would appear in. The characters and places will appear more as cameos rather as part of the main or supporting characters of the crossover fic. Their appearances will help move the story along, especially since their respective "universe" easily merge with that of Junjou Romantica and Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi._

_What Love 365 / Voltage fandom characters will appear in this fanfic? These Love 365 / Voltage characters belong from these fandoms:_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder_

_Masquerade Kiss_

_True Love, Sweet Lies_

_Romance MD: Always on Call _

_Metro PD: Close to You_

_Her Love on the Force_

_My Sweet Bodyguard_

_Kings of Paradise_

_Scandal in the Spotlight_

_Irresistible Mistakes_

_The following mini-fics are entitled Parallels, with each "Parallels" mini-fic exploring a specific angle that is indirectly tied with the story. Consider it as a "behind the scenes" fic which also serve as a stand-alone fic. This is done so that these side tales don't interrupt with the story flow yet gives readers who want to know more a deeper insight to what is going on._

_Those who just want to focus on the main crossover fic and not read the mini-fics will enjoy the tale. You don't have to read the side-tales, and you are not missing anything by not reading them because the main crossover fic and each mini-fic are stand-alones._

_Those who wish to read side-tales of how things came about behind the scenes, the mini-fics are for you. A good example from the previous chapter and this one is the appearance of Yachigusa Eiki and Asano Shusuke from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's (MPD) Second Unit. One thing that I can tell you is that it was __not__ a coincidence or a "chance encounter" that brought these two handsome young detectives to rescue Mino Kanade and Mino Yamato's when father and son needed it most. _

_If there are Love 365 / Voltage cameos, they will be posted under the Disclaimer section of each chapter. To those who have reached out to me via e-mail or PM, thank you for your support. I'm glad that you're enjoying reading this fic as well as the mini-fics as much as I am writing them._

_Let me know through reviews as well as to what you think. I'd love to hear from you that way, too! _

_Happy reading and enjoy!_

* * *

_**Love 365 / Voltage Game Cameos for this Chapter:**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder: (Kisaki Ota, Bloom)_

_Irresistible Mistakes: (Addison & Rhodes, Tachibana Shunichiro)_

_Metro PD: Close to You__: (Kirisawa Hiroshi, Asano Shusuke, Yachigusa Eiki)_

_Seimei University Hospital appears as a venue for __Metro PD: Close to You __as well as __Romance MD: Always on Call._

* * *

**August 5**

**Location: Seimei University Hospital**

"Ah, there you are," said Isaka with a relieved smile as he saw Takano, the latter holding three canned drinks. "May I take one of the two coffee cans?"

"Go ahead, Isaka-san. One of them's yours," Takano told Isaka as he waited for his boss to get one of the coffee cans.

The two men's respective gazes trailed back to Yamato who now was asleep, with his head resting on Mino's hospital bed as he held Mino's hand.

Takano sighed and shook his head. "Poor boy…"

"He'll come with us. From there, let's figure out arrangements for the boy while Mino's recuperating," said Isaka to Takano while the two looked at father and son. Isaka could not admit to himself how the word "recuperate" made his heart feel heavy although he meant every good intention to remain optimistic about Mino surviving the ordeal.

The two men heard approaching footsteps and then a soft knock on the door to Mino's ICU hospital room. They nodded their heads as they saw Detective Yachigusa and Detective Asano accompanying someone who was just a couple of years older than the two young detectives and seemingly around Takano's age.

"Good afternoon," said the new arrival, speaking softly so that he would not disturb father and son. The handsome man wore a white, long-sleeved button-up shirt with the collar turned up, the first few buttons undone, and with no tie. The relaxed look was further complemented with a black Italian-style blazer and matching black slacks.

Just like Asano and Yachigusa, the man was rugged and masculine in his own right…his kind, laid-back manner communicated through his friendly, authentic expression and his expressive gray eyes. His presence exuded a sense of calm and trust to those who were around him, yet at the same time carried an air of authority and respect. In spite of the affable and humble manner that he had with Asano and Yachigusa, Takano and Isaka could respectively sense the regard that the two detectives have towards the new arrival.

"Isaka-san… Takano-san… He is our Lieutenant, Kirisawa Hiroshi… He's the head of the 2nd Unit at Tokyo MPD," said Yachigusa with a soft smile. As he gestured, he added to his introduction, "Boss, please meet Isaka Ryuichiro and Takano Masamune from Marukawa Shoten."

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you," said Kirisawa as he bowed before Isaka and Takano. He then straightened up and explained, "Asano and Yachigusa briefed me on what happened. Arrangements have been made to have 24 / 7 security for Mino Kanade. We'll take shifts. We'll do all that we can to make sure that he's safe. If Mino-san or his son would need anything from us, please let us know. We'll do our best to help."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Isaka told Kirisawa, his glance resting for a moment on Asano and Yachigusa. "Takano, Yamato-kun, and I are very grateful to your men. If it weren't for their help, Mino would've ended up worse than he did."

"We all wish that any injury would've been avoided," replied Kirisawa, his sadness evident in his tone as he looked at father and son. At the same time, his tone also carried a quiet sense of assurance as he added, "We'll keep working on the leads we've gathered and catch whoever did this to him. The same goes for those who tried to assault Mister Kirishima."

Takano and Isaka nodded. As Takano glanced at the sleeping Yamato, he told Isaka as he absentmindedly reached for his pocket and checked for its expected contents, "Isaka-san, I'll step out for a minute. We can leave after that."

"Sure. Let's give the boy a little more time to sleep."

"I'll join you," said Kirisawa who knew fully well what Takano wanted to do. He requested Yachigusa and Asano, "I'll be right back…"

The two detectives nodded, and Takano along with Kirisawa went to the hospital rooftop for a smoke.

As Takano led Kirisawa to the elevator, got in, and pressed the button to the top floor leading to the rooftop, the elevator stopped halfway to their destination.

The door opened for a moment with Takano seeing the same young boy that he saw at the vending machine area, the latter having a sad smile on his face yet cheering up a bit from seeing Takano.

Takano gave the boy a warm smile and called out as quickly as he could before the elevator closed, "Bye, Hiro!"

Kirisawa got startled, and he threw a puzzled gaze towards Takano, "I beg your pardon…what name did you say?"

"Hiro…" replied Takano as he took the cigarette pack and lighter from his pocket, getting ready for the smoke break that he felt he needed. "I just met him at the vending machine today. The boy said his name's Miyamoto Hiroshi…. Now that I think about it, your first name is Hiroshi, too…right Lieutenant?"

"Yes…" said Kirisawa who now looked more perplexed than he earlier was. He then let out a sigh, doing his best to look calm and unbothered but feeling that he was miserably failing in that effort. "Call me Kirisawa. Everyone does…"

The two exchanged nods, and after a few moments, Kirisawa asked, "So, you can see him too…"

"See who…?"

"Hiro… Miyamoto Hiroshi…"

Finally, the elevator reached the two men's intended destination…

Takano gazed at Kirisawa, stepping out of the elevator as replying, "Of course I can see him. Why not…?"

Kirisawa shook his head and smiled ruefully. "No, nothing… Just too much on my mind today…" He then took out his own pack of cigarettes and silver Zippo lighter, following Takano to the rooftop area for a smoke break. He recalled the briefing that he attended with the other top brass from Japan's various law enforcement agencies along with Prime Minister Hiraizumi. There was much discussion and revelation coming from that briefing resulting in much work that would test the mettle of all agencies concerned – with all attendees which included Em via video conference feeling sadness since they felt as if they have let Mino and his family down in letting that injury happen to Mino.

Moreover, Kirisawa did his best to push the questions at the furthest reaches of his mind when he saw Hiro along with his amazement on why Takano could see the boy, too.

The two men then chatted away, getting to know each other more for the few minutes that it took to smoke a stick of cigarette and get some fresh air…with Kirisawa asking Takano seemingly innocent questions to figure out why the shojo manga editor could see the same boy that he could see.

* * *

**August 5**

**Location: Ijuuin Kyo's Apartment **

**(at the same time of Isaka and Takano's visit to Mino at Seimei University Hospital)**

Breakfast for two had just been set on the table and all the dirty pans and dishes used to prepare the meal had been washed.

Ijuuin Kyo was deep in thought while he cooked breakfast. It might have been just a few hours of sleep, but his memory could not recollect as to when was the last time that he felt refreshed waking up. In fact, he allowed himself to bask in contentment during his half-asleep, half-awake phase when he stirred in bed…being careful not to wake up the person next to him. When he woke up, he realized that he cuddled Yanase Yuu from behind as if the latter was a body pillow.

Over-fatigue from abusing their respective bodies for days and nights on end with manga work, their bodies charging them with a vengeance for sleep deprivation, or for whatever reason had brought them from the predicament that he found them in when he woke up, Kyo welcomed it with a warmth that entered and settled in the core of his being…this prompting him to cuddle Yuu closer to him.

The memory of how the two of them were in bed, as harmless as it was, placed a soft smile on Kyo's face. Once the table was ready, he washed his hands and entered the master's bedroom where he and Yuu slept.

The smile on Kyo's face became kinder…softer…warmer…as he sat on the bed and gazed at Yuu as the latter continued to sleep. His right hand instinctively lifted and gently swept the thick brown hair that covered part of Yuu's eyes.

"_Yanase-kun…"_ thought Kyo as he took in and let out a deep, cleansing breath… The grueling deadline was now done, thanks to the two of them working together beyond their respective limits. As he reminisced those days and nights that they worked together and became even closer still as a result, part of him became sad. To him, it meant that Yuu and he would return to their normal lives…and in the end, he would be left in this large apartment on his own.

"_But it doesn't have to be that way…" _Kyo further thought as he continued to sadly smile and gaze at Yuu, his hand touching the latter's hair. He then sighed, his hand now touching Yuu's cheek as lightly as he could in order not to wake the other. He then pondered on the thoughts that had been in his heart and mind more strongly so these past seven days and nights, making a decision on what to do next.

After a moment, Kyo then laid his left hand on Yuu's arm and then quietly said, "Yanase-kun… Time to wake up…"

Yuu stirred and then glanced at Kyo. He then sat up and murmured, "Sorry… I overslept…"

"No, you didn't. I just happened to wake up earlier than you did." With a kind grin, Kyo said, "Brunch is ready…or should I say lunch. Let's eat and then take showers. We have a meeting to go to in a couple of hours."

Yuu murmured, "It smells good."

"Miso soup, grilled fish, rice, and a couple of side dishes …." Kyo then rose from the bed and added, "I'll wait for you at the dining table."

"All right…."

As Yuu moved, marched to the bathroom, and washed his face, he could not help but think about the seven days and nights that he spent in Kyo's apartment. For a moment, he wore up in the middle of their sleep with Kyo's arm draped over him…the memory making him initially flustered, his heart racing for a moment. Then after a little while, he acknowledged the welcomed warmth that the other's touch had brought him…touching his heart and making it ache in so many ways. Eventually, he allowed that gesture – regardless of whether it was done deliberately or through an act of fate – and accepted it. Once he accepted and basked in the warm feelings that it brought him, he fell into a state of contentment that was pleasantly foreign to him.

But now that Yuu was awake, those feelings of guarded doubt returned…those inner voices dismissing and stripping the moment that he innocently spent in bed with Kyo as just a "convenient accident" and should not be interpreted as anything more than that.

And then Yuu thought about the now-completed deadline, his heart feeling burdened over the thought of something surreal and great now coming to a close – it meant that the very reason for the necessity of staying at Kyo's home for consecutive days on end was now completed. He would now be going to his own place starting tonight, and the prospect of being alone and constantly reliving Yoshino Chiaki's rejection of his love and affection made his heart heavier still.

Soon, Yuu sat down with Kyo and the two ate a late lunch. At first, the two talked about the deadline, with Kyo expressing his heartfelt gratitude. Then they shared their speculation about the meeting that they were about to attend in a few hours. But once the idle chats were over, the two found themselves sitting together in silence as they continued with their meal.

Finally, Kyo proposed to Yuu in order to break the ice between them, "You're welcome to stay with me tonight, too. That is, if you'd like…"

Yuu gave Kyo a searching look. "But we're done, aren't we?"

"Do you think that's the only reason why you should be here?" countered Kyo in a quiet yet meaningful way. "What if I tell you that I _don't_ want deadlines or work to be the only reason that we see each other? _What_ will you tell me then?"

Yuu did everything that he could to hide how stunned he was from what he heard. His heart clenched. Warning bells rang in his head, making him want to retreat. But as those taunting voices inside his head kept warning him, his eyes focused on Kyo…and the voices were drowned by the look that Kyo had given him as he uttered those words and even afterwards.

Eyes filled with so much emotion and sadness…deep yet communicating everything as openly and clearly as their dark-haired, creatively-talented owner had intended them. Once could drown so easily just by gazing at them for a moment…but it was also like a tantalizing, addicting drug whose effect you wish to linger at – with the subject of their gaze wishing to be the very cure to that deep-rooted sadness.

This made Yuu think, _"How could I if I'm not whole…? I don't want to get hurt anymore…"_

"I mean what I say, Yanase-kun… I've wanted for us to be closer all this time. I like you. Can I dare think that you feel the same way, too?" Kyo then said with a kind look on his face, "I want to see where these feelings between us will take us. I don't want to ignore it anymore. I don't want to hide what I feel under the guise of work. So if you feel the same way, please stay with me tonight and the days after that."

Finally letting out a quiet, self-deprecating laugh, Yuu murmured as he tried to push away and dismiss what he just heard, "There you are again, Sensei…making fun of me…"

"I'm not making fun of you, damn it!" Kyo declared as he slammed his hand on the table. His eyes kept their gaze on Yuu, the sadness even more evident. He told Yuu in a near-whisper, "I meant every word I've told you from the very beginning. I may tease, but the message my words contained are all true. Don't take my feelings lightly!"

The two fell quiet, with Kyo adding in a softer whisper…his rich tone laced with sadness and feelings of defeat, "Yanase-kun… _Yuu… _Why couldn't you see what I've been trying to tell you all this time…?"

"Sensei…" was all that Yuu could manage to say.

"I _see_ you, Yuu… I always see you… _All_ this time, Yuu, I've always seen you. You're not just a good assistant, but I see the person that you are beyond that. I do hope that you see me, too…"

Yuu lifted his face and gazed at Kyo, his eyes beginning to have more tears pooling at the corners when he heard Kyo say the words, "I want to be with you. I wish to be more than just co-workers. I wish to be that special someone for you. Because for me, you are that special someone… I want to believe that I deserve to be happy, even though taking a chance scares the hell out of me. I know full well how it feels to want someone special in your heart to see you, but you remain invisible to the other."

Kyo then pushed his hand towards Yuu, and when he lifted it there was an object that made Yuu freeze…

A key attached to a _The*Kan_ keychain….

"That's the key to my place. Take it only if you feel the same way about me. Take it if you wish to see what fate has in store for us together. If the key is left behind by the time that we leave for our appointment, it means that you don't feel the same way as I do. I may be giving you an opening to say no, but I am serious about this. If you don't take the key, I'll take it that we'll simply be colleagues and nothing more. If you do that, you'll have nothing to fear. I'll adjust," Kyo further explained to Yuu, doing his best to stay calm and curb his feelings.

After many minutes of silence, Yuu finally said, "If I take the key and I hurt you…or I get hurt… If we hurt each other…"

Kyo paused for a moment, his eyes focused on Yuu. "You could call me a glutton for punishment. This isn't the first time I've been hurt before. However, here I am doing the same thing that hurt me before. I risk everything because that's the only way you'd know how I feel about you."

Giving Yuu a sad smile, Kyo approached him and rested his hand on the other's hand. He continued in a kind tone laced with such vulnerability, "I'd rather hurt knowing that I gave my feelings a chance. If you turn your back from that key and all that it stands for, my only consolation is that I know I did the right thing. I'll be hurting, but I won't have any regrets. I won't regret telling you my feelings, and I will never regret having feelings for you."

Yuu's hand – the very one that was within reach of the key, and the one where Kyo's hand now rested – crawled on the table. It eventually stopped only a few inches before the key. Finally, he reached for it and clutched it so hard as if his life depended on it…all while Kyo's hand rested on that hand which spoke volumes.

Kyo, having myriad emotions slam inside him, communicated all his affection and need for Yuu as he wrapped the latter's clutched hand which now held the key to his apartment. He then wrapped Yuu with a tight embrace from behind, his eyes closing as he soaked into the feelings that such a seemingly small gesture communicated. His heart tightened and soaked in such warmth as he felt Yuu's left arm rest on his forearm, as if the latter was responding to his embrace.

Once the embrace ended and the two exchanged gazes, it was Yuu who initiated the kiss between him and Kyo…the first kiss lingering yet chaste, and the second one infused with the held-back feelings that they respectively had for each other.

* * *

**Timeline: August 5**

**Setting: Preliminary Meeting regarding Joint Overseas Venture**

At Marukawa Shoten's largest conference room, those who gathered exuded a lot of energy, excitement, and curiosity regarding the joint venture project among four companies – Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Shuppan, Usami Group, and Ishino Industries.

Another source of excitement was the involvement of these four companies with the upcoming worldwide tour for Alexa, whose debut and first appearance before the public would be at Tokyo Arena on August 10. As to how the four companies would be involved in the singer's first public appearance remained a mystery which all hoped would be revealed during this meeting.

After Isaka and Takano have respectively talked to Onodera Akifumi and Ritsu, the four deemed it best for Isaka and Takano to attend the meeting in person while Akifumi, Ritsu, and Asahina would attend the meeting via video conferencing.

In the meantime, Em was conversing with Kisaki Ota regarding having Bloom do the print advertising campaigns and a Bloom / Addison & Rhodes collaboration for the video advertising campaigns for Japan, North America, and Europe. She packaged the deal in such a way that it would allow Bloom as well as Addison & Rhodes to learn from each other, share resources, and merge collaborative talent and networking opportunities throughout the project.

Troy, on the other hand, was negotiating with Shunichiro Tachibana from Addison & Rhodes for the same arrangement that Em had already laid out with Kisaki Ota and Bloom…with Troy focusing on the legalities.

Once Troy finished negotiating with Tachibana, he and Em swapped calls – with Em now chatting with Tachibana regarding how pleased she and Troy were with the third wave of advertising campaigns for the debut concert as well as entrusting Addison & Rhodes with another wave of projects related to the overseas venture.

Troy and Em finished making all necessary advertising arrangements with 15 minutes to spare before the meeting start time. Once they were done, the two hopped on to their respective laptops. Linking up to the virtual conference website to join the rest of those attending via teleconference, they disabled the video portion of their transmission to keep their anonymity for one more day.

Em picked up a call coming from Isaka and the two talked briefly – with him keeping her apprised of Mino Kanade's condition. Again, she apologized for only appearing via video conference but the errands were essential and must be completed prior to their noon kick-off meeting tomorrow at Marukawa Shoten.

Isaka reassured Em and Troy that all was well, and once the call was done he and Takano left the rooftop to head towards the conference room.

The attendees slowly but surely made their way and gathered…

_**Attending in person at Marukawa Shoten's conference room**_

Isaka Ryuichiro – President of Marukawa Shoten after his father retired a year ago. He and Asahina Kaoru had been long-time childhood friends and eventually became lovers more than 10 years ago. At first, Isaka dreamt of becoming an author yet over time he discovered that his true gift lies in editing as well as discovering and honing authors to be at their creative best.

Isaka was the one who encouraged Usami Akihito to publish his first novel, resulting in Usami winning an award for the work and becoming the famous author that he is today. He serves as a big brother figure not just for Usami and Takahashi Misaki but for certain staff members at Marukawa Shoten…cryptic and nonchalant in his ways and at times in giving advice, yet meaning well in his puzzling ways.

Usami Akihito – Famous award-winning literary author who not only publishes work under his name but also as Yayoi Aikawa…the equally-known and lucrative boys' love author. As hardworking and accomplished as he is since he was young, he has an endearing child-like streak in him as seen in his obsession for cute and obscure things such as teddy bears and moss balls. After he carried an unrequited love for his classmate and long-time friend Takahashi Takahiro, he finally found love bloom for him as he tutored Takahiro's younger brother Misaki. The two have been dating for more than four years and counting. Through thick and thin and apart from the usual way that Misaki blows a gasket whenever he sees himself featured in an Usami / Yayoi's latest boys' love project, the two have shared a relationship that brought out the best in both of them.

Takahashi Misaki – Intern at Marukawa Shoten as well as Usami Akihito's flat-mate and lover. He and Usam…who he calls Usagi-san…had what one would call the worst first meetings since he caught Usami hugging Takahito in an uncompromising fashion at their front door. As fate had it, the two fell in love with each other during the time that Usami tutored Misaki for the Mitsuhashi University entrance exams. From there, he has been witness as to how kind and loving Usami was in so many ways. He was…or maybe still is…the object of Ijuuin Kyo's infatuation until he turned down the famous manga author whose work he adored all through the years.

Takano Masamune – Editor-in-Chief of Marukawa Shoten's Emerald Division which handles all of the shojo manga creative works and their respective authors. He is not only Onodera Ritsu's boss but also was an old flame from 10 years ago. He is well-respected and admired for being able to make a floundering Emerald Division into a lucrative unit within one year's time – with Isaka giving him the latitude and trust to run Emerald Division as he saw fit.

A turbulent family life and Ritsu's sudden disappearance nearly broke Takano close to high school graduation, with him constantly searching for Ritsu's whereabouts. He suffered a mental breakdown during his university days when he caught news of Ritsu being engaged during the time that the two were dating. He was so distraught that he engaged in self-destructive behavior, with Yokozawa being there as his close friend and moral support. Just recently, the he and Ritsu had reconciled after their decade-long separation and misunderstanding …making the two of them current lovers.

Hatori Yoshiyuki – Assistant Editor-in-Chief of Marukawa Shoten's Emerald Division and Takano's second-in-command. He is also the editor, best friend, and lover of Yoshino Chiaki. The two have been dating for a couple of years now.

Yoshino Chiaki – Famous shojo manga author creating under the female pen-name Yoshikawa Chiharu. It was Hatori who encouraged him to continue pursuing a career as a manga artist. Knowing Hatori since childhood, the two best friends became lovers for a couple of years now. He is also the object of Yanase Yuu's long-time unrequited love.

Kisa Shouta – Editor at Marukawa Shoten's Emerald Division. He is currently dating Yukina Kou, an art student and a part-time manager at a bookstore which sells not only novels but also shonen and shojo manga. Prior to him dating his current boyfriend, Kisa engaged in promiscuous behavior since he used to believe that genuine love did not exist.

Yokozawa Takafumi – Sales Manager for Marukawa Shoten and nicknamed "The Wild Bear of Marukawa." During college and Takano's breakdown, the two close friends had a tryst and afterwards agreed to remain friends. All those years, Yokozawa hoped that given time then Takano and he would eventually have a relationship once Takano was emotionally ready.

After years of pining and then being rejected by Takano, fate brought him closer to Kirishima Zen. Since then, the two began dating and kept their relationship under wraps at work as well as around Kirishima's daughter. For him, Kirishima and Hiyori are his family…with him doting and taking care of Hiyori as if she was his own daughter.

Kirishima Zen – Editor-in-Chief of Jappun – Marukawa Shoten's shonen manga division, Hiyori's father, and Yokozawa's lover… After being a widower for many years after his high school sweetheart and wife died, he did not think about finding a new wife…dating but such relationships never being serious. He did his best to balance his work and home life, and made sure that he was there for Hiyori even though he was a poor cook and housekeeper.

For the longest time, Kirishima believed that he could never find true love again after losing his wife until he met Yokozawa. As much as he and Yokozawa agreed to have a relationship, the two have been discreet around Hiyori. They intend to tell her the true nature of their relationship when she becomes old enough to understand. Meanwhile, the three already see each other as family.

Ijuuin Kyo – One of Kirishima Zen's "high profile" shonen manga artists and famous author of long-time manga series The*Kan. He bears an unrequited love for Misaki Takahashi, one of his loyal fans and much to Usami Akihito's jealousy. For a while, he began to develop feelings for Yuu Yanase while the issue of his unrequited love currently remained unresolved. Just like the broken-hearted Yuu, Kyo recently confessed his feelings of infatuation to Misaki but had been ultimately rejected.

Yanase Yuu – Gifted manga assistant who works with many of Marukawa Shoten's manga authors, well-known for his strong work ethic as well as his efficiency. creativity, and skill as an artist. A middle-school classmate of Yoshino Chiaki, he bore a secret unrequited love for Chiaki for many years. Lately, he was slowly developing feelings for Ijuuin Kyo while nursing a broken heart from having his feelings of love rejected by Chiaki.

Ishino Michael – one of the four principal partners and Chief Executive Officer of the Ishino Group, father to AJ and former legal guardian to Em. He had been long-time friends with Usami Fuyuhiko, Onodera Akifumi, and Isaka Ryuichiro's father. He had been worried about the long-standing cold war between AJ and Em which had been indirectly affecting Troy as well. He continued to be a mentor and father figure to both Em and Troy.

Ishino AJ – one of the four principal partners and Chief Operating Officer of the Ishino Group's global operations with the exception of North America and Europe. He learned the ropes of business and the Ishino Group since he was a child along with Em and Troy. He and Em were childhood friends and sweethearts, but he broke off his relationship with her four years ago – a reversal to the engagement that he planned to do during that time. He still bore heartache and resentment towards Em and Troy after four years and counting.

Mino Yamato – Mino Kanade's biological nephew and adopted son. Mino and Yamato's relationship had been somewhat strained as Yamato had been adjusting to his life after Mino adopted him. Adopted father and son eventually reconciled after Yamato felt more secured that Mino chose to be his father and that the latter was doing his best to embrace the responsibility – starting with achieving a better work-life balance so that the two could spend more time together.

Kirishima Hiyori – She is Kirishima Zen's daughter. She and Yokozawa are the apple of her father's eyes. At a young age, Hiyori has been independent and responsible…doing her best to look out for Kirishima's well-being. She had taken a liking to Yokozawa, trusting and treating him as a member of the family, and calling him "Onii-chan."

_**Attending via teleconference from Takano Masamune's apartment**_

Onodera Ritsu – Only child and heir to Onodera Shuppan. He and Takano dated 10 years ago but had a major falling out after three months into the relationship. Due to the huge misunderstanding, the distraught Ritsu sought refuge in England where he finished his studies and then returned to Japan.

After working for Onodera Shuppan as an editor for known authors such as Usami Akihito for a handful of years, Ritsu left the company in hopes of achieving success away from the shadow of his father and the family business. When he was hired at Marukawa Shoten, he reunited with Takano. Since their reunion, the two had undergone much heartache and misunderstandings before they finally resolved their decade-long separation – today marking the first day of their long-awaited reconciliation.

Onodera Akifumi – President of Onodera Shuppan – a literary publishing company that had been in existence for generations. Usami Akihito is one of the company's high-profile authors. It is still in his hopes for Ritsu, his son, to take over as President when the time comes. In the meantime, he is allowing Ritsu the freedom to learn and grow not only as a professional but as a person.

Asahina Kaoru – Executive Assistant to President Isaka. He and Isaka have been lovers for more than a decade. Isaka's family helped his family after his father attempted family suicide. Since then, he dedicated himself to Isaka's family but most especially to Isaka.

_**Attending via teleconference from private jet en route to Japan**_

Tsuuri Troy – One of the four principal partners of Ishino Group and one-half of the team primarily responsible for operations in Europe and North America. As well-rounded as he is along with the other three principal partners, he specializes in all legal and regulatory matters pertaining to the business. He also serves as the lead guitarist and business manager for Alexa, with the two having an upcoming debut on August 10 as Alexa makes her first public appearance before her world audience – her tour beginning in Japan.

Alexandra Emrys – One of the four principal partners of Ishino Group. Better known by family and close friends as Em, she and Tsuuri Troy consist of the team primarily responsible for operations in Europe and North America. Aside from handling the strategic aspects of branding and marketing, she is also well-versed in the financial, administrative, and legal sides of the business like the other three principal partners. She also quietly handles complex problems for Ishino Group which requires various connections to troubleshoot for solutions. She, along with Troy, have an upcoming debut on August 10 as Alexa makes her first public appearance before her world audience – her tour beginning in Japan.

Isaka entered the conference room along with Takano, with him smiling and sitting at the head of the table. He and the rest of the attendees faced the large video screen and gazed at the respective screens for each teleconference attendee.

"Thank you so much for coming, everyone," said Isaka with a beaming smile, his eyes scanning the room and picking up on everyone's excitement.

Isaka's thoughts then drifted to Mino Kanade who was now fighting for his life at the hospital, and his gaze wandered and momentarily rested on the two children - Hiyori and Yamato - who were nearly kidnapped. He then scanned the table, his eyes making the longest contact with Usami...his heart clenching for he now felt that everything was now on the figurative table and that he was responsible for holding his family's honor and banner. Yet part of him took in the reality that he would be with all these people who had a stake in the success of the joint venture.

And for the rest of them, Isaka knew fully well that he was also not alone in terms of having much more to lose while enemies were upon them. He also knew, though, that he had to do his best along with the others to fight for what they have and stood for...and those vow-like words echoed inside him the more that his mind's eye remembered Usami's face the day that the latter broke down in front of him.

As Isaka pondered on how fortunate it was that there were those who were in the right place and in the right time that saved the children and had been there to assist Yokozawa, Kirishima, and most especially Mino. He felt as if invisible hands were there to protect them. He didn't know the extent and reach of those hands, but he was thankful...closing his eyes in hopes that no one he knew would be harmed from hereon out.

Reality brought Isaka back to the present, and he saw the sea of faces in the conference room as well as the video screen looking at him. He took in a deep breath, his smile this time showing a flicker of the concerns in his mind. "So, everyone... Shall we begin?"

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_Anything pertaining to Voltage Games otome series such as Metro PD: Close to You, Romance MD: Always on Call, as well as their others series including their lovable characters are the property of Love 365 / Voltage Games. _

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


	9. Setting the Stage for Love & Heartache 1

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA / SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI**

**Chapter Nine – Setting the Stage for Love and Heartache (Part One)**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Any Love 365 (Voltage) fans here? Anyway, since fanfiction dot net limits authors in choosing two categories for crossover stories, and for purposes of keeping the story clear, this will happen in this crossover fic: _

_You'll see Love 365 / Voltage characters appearing in this fic starting this chapter. The fandom, places, and the characters as well as Voltage Inc., of course, will be given proper credit in the Disclaimer section of the chapter that the Love 365 fandom would appear in. The characters and places will appear more as cameos rather as part of the main or supporting characters of the crossover fic. Their appearances will help move the story along, especially since their respective "universe" easily merge with that of Junjou Romantica and Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi._

_What Love 365 / Voltage fandom characters will appear in this fanfic? These Love 365 / Voltage characters belong from these fandoms:_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder_

_Masquerade Kiss_

_True Love, Sweet Lies_

_Romance MD: Always on Call _

_Metro PD: Close to You_

_Her Love on the Force_

_My Sweet Bodyguard_

_Kings of Paradise_

_Scandal in the Spotlight_

_Irresistible Mistakes_

_The following mini-fics are entitled Parallels, with each "Parallels" mini-fic exploring a specific angle that is indirectly tied with the story. Consider it as a "behind the scenes" fic which also serve as a stand-alone fic. This is done so that these side tales don't interrupt with the story flow yet gives readers who want to know more a deeper insight to what is going on._

_Those who just want to focus on the main crossover fic and not read the mini-fics will enjoy the tale. You don't have to read the side-tales, and you are not missing anything by not reading them because the main crossover fic and each mini-fic are stand-alones._

_Those who wish to read side-tales of how things came about behind the scenes, the mini-fics are for you. The side stories are there to show you that the encounters in this fic are not "chance encounters.". _

_If there are Love 365 / Voltage cameos, they will be posted under the Disclaimer section of each chapter. To those who have reached out to me via e-mail or PM, thank you for your support. I'm glad that you're enjoying reading this fic as well as the mini-fics as much as I am writing them._

_Let me know through reviews as well as to what you think. I'd love to hear from you that way, too! _

_Happy reading and enjoy!_

* * *

_**Love 365 / Voltage Game Cameos for this Chapter:**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder (Bloom Advertising Agency - Kisaki Ota's firm)_

_Masquerade Kiss (Shido Kazuomi)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight (Revance, Rikudoh Kyohei aka Sir Kyo, Enjo Iori aka Prince Iori)_

_Irresistible Mistakes (Okubo Go, The Bales, Addison & Rhodes Advertising Agency)_

_Metro PD: Close to You__: (MPD)_

* * *

**Timeline: 12:00 PM, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Marukawa Shoten Headquarters**

**Preliminary Meeting regarding Joint Overseas Venture**

At Marukawa Shoten's largest conference room, the enthusiasm, excitement, curiosity, and positive energy continued regarding the joint venture project among four companies – Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Shuppan, Usami Group, and Ishino Industries.

Although the attendees have pockets of conversation simultaneously taking place as they waited for Isaka and Em's arrival to the meeting, some of them engaged Troy and AJ with questions and comments regarding the upcoming projects. The two carried on as if there was no rift between them. With Troy, this was customary behavior for him. With AJ, it was more of a struggle for him but he somehow managed to do so…with him being able to deal more civilly with Troy rather than Em over the past four years.

Today, however, might be an exception for AJ who was still bothered that Troy and Em were not in yesterday's meeting. He considered the absence of Ishino Group's two partners as disrespectful even though he was advised that they were taking care of matters related to the joint venture. He had no knowledge that the two are working behind the scenes on business and safety-related matters in behalf of the joint partners and their respective heirs.

The door opened and everyone stood up.

"Please help me welcome Ishino Group's two other partners Mister Troy Tsuuri and Miss Alexandra Emrys," Isaka announced to the attendees.

Em and Troy respectfully bowed before everyone….

The door closed behind them, and Isaka entered the conference room with Em in his arm. He escorted her to sit at his right side before he sat at the head of the table. Being the gentleman that he was, he brought over the promised mini carafe of sweetened black coffee as well as a cup and saucer for her.

Em gave Isaka a warm-hearted smile, telling him in a near-whisper, "Thank you very much, Isaka-san. You're such an angel."

Isaka had a light-hearted laughter laced in his reply, "Oh, I know… Remember that you bonded with Asahina and me very well weeks ago. We know some of your habits by now. You're a caffeine fiend as much as I am. You also switch between café au lait, café mocha, and pure black coffee depending on your stress level. The only common thing is that sugar's a must for you."

To those who did not know anything about either Isaka or Em, they would read the quiet gesture between the two as intimate, too friendly, or even flirtatious as the two seemingly whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear. It was obvious that the two already have a rapport with each other yet much speculation had been playing in people's minds, with them judging the two based on how comfortable and warm they smile at each other. Troy knew that Em considered Isaka and Asahina as big brothers and vice versa, but AJ and the rest thought otherwise.

After Isaka touched Em's back with familial affection, he sat down at the head of the table.

Everyone faced the large video screen and gazed at the screen for each teleconference attendee.

"Thank you so much for your attendance, everyone… We'll make this as brief as possible," said Isaka with a warm smile as he scanned the room, happy that the excitement level from yesterday was at least maintained from yesterday. "For Troy's and Em's benefit, let's begin with introductions, please."

Each attendee made an introduction…

With Isaka sitting at the head of the table, to his right sat Em, Usami Akihito, Takahashi Misaki, Yoshino Chiaki, Hatori Yoshiyuki, Takano Masamune, and Kisa Shouta.

To Isaka's left sat Ijuuin Kyo, Yanase Yuu, Kirishima Zen, and Yokozawa Takafumi, Ishino AJ, and Tsuuri Troy.

Attending via teleconference from Takano Masamune's apartment were the following who also introduced themselves…Onodera Ritsu, Onodera Akifumi, and Asahina Kaoru.

Mino Yamato and Kirishima Hiyori – Mino Kanade and Kirishima Zen's children – were doing homework in the smaller conference room next door. Takano and Kirishima took Isaka's consideration to keep the children close to them in light of what almost happened to them, with Isaka's advice being backed up by MPD police detectives Yachigusa Eiki and Asano Shusuke. In addition, MPD Lieutenant Kirisawa Hiroshi talked separately to Takano and Kirishima and promised that his 2nd Unit team would keep them informed and protected.

Many ideas were discussed by the attendees, with Isaka being a great facilitator in encouraging everyone to contribute to the brainstorming process. There was mostly energy in the meeting due to so many reasons – new continents to establish business, the teaming up of two established giants in Japan's publishing world, a new building in the United States, a planned new building in London, new anime and manga projects, new and bolder story ideas, a quarterly magazine that will feature celebrities and influential figures in Japan and the world, souvenir shops and cafés at the new North America and Europe joint venture locations just to name a few. Each project, especially those that would involve huge investment of cash and other resources, would be contingent upon the long-term success and profitability of smaller projects.

In Isaka's words, the joint venture project was to "bring out the best of both companies while unlocking new gifts."

But first, though, the talks focused on four projects. Two books to be authored by Usami Akihito – one under his own name, and boys' love novel under the name Yayoi Aikawa. One new manga action series for Ijuuin while his long-time manga series The*Kan and current side projects continued. And last but not the least, one new manga romance series for Chiaki under his usual pen-name Yoshikawa Chiharu while his current long-time series and side projects continued.

As much as Isaka seemed so animated in being facilitator and recipient of great ideas from staff, he was ever-observant of what had been going on. While Onodera Akifumi shared his favorable viewpoints about the current brainstorming proposals and how to approach them on a business and strategic standpoint per recommendation from the Ishino Group, the minute behavior shifts that Isaka had been observing from certain participants became more evident.

The funny part was that Isaka had a general idea on the motivations behind these behaviors, with him deciding to feign ignorance. However, there was still much that he did not know about what was going on inside everyone's heart.

Guarded glares were exchanged between Usami and Ijuuin, with Usami clearly incensed that Ijuuin was present in the same room as Masaki for two days in a row. An uncomfortable and fidgety Masaki, knowing that Usami has been rather irrationally jealous and despondent of late, did not know what to do.

Ijuuin, on the other hand, entertained Usami's behavior with a confident smirk. Beneath the exchanged platitudes and comments, only a few knew exactly what was going on – with those few having a much keener sense for such things.

What surprised Isaka and Takano was Hatori's more evident cautious behavior against Yuu – all while Yuu did his best to maintain his calm and Chiaki remained baffled in what was going on around them. They also noticed how uncomfortably short Yuu's responses have been, making it more obvious to Isaka and Takano that something was brewing between Hatori and Yuu…and it was just natural to attribute this to anything that had to do with Chiaki.

Ijuuin, who was far more attuned with anything that had to do with Yuu, quickly noticed Hatori's behavior and was rather bothered over what he saw and heard from Emerald's assistant editor-in-chief. Although Hatori did not say anything offensive or tactless against anyone, Ijuuin felt that Hatori harbored stewing animosity towards Yuu. He wondered the reason behind it, most especially since he noted how Yuu seemed uncomfortable and saddened whenever he looked towards Chiaki's way. Between his feelings for Misaki and Yuu, Ijuuin was a ball of uncertainty and jealousy hidden underneath the façade of rationality and composure. He inconspicuously reached out to Yuu with his foot, having it gently tangle along with the other…his silent way of reaching out and touching the other, yet knowing that they could not under the present moment.

In regards to Takano and Kirishima, Isaka observed that the two editors-in-chief continued with their amiable rapport with each other. Isaka, drawing from his own experiences with Asahina, noticed subtle nuances of a relationship between Kirishima and Yokozawa. Isaka admittedly saw that Yokozawa and Kirishima had a much better handle in keeping the relationship discreet than he ever did…with him attributing his petulant and childish behavior as love craziness.

And then there was AJ, Em, and Troy which Isaka had noted from the beginning was volatile to say the least…although their behavior was only noticeable to Isaka. Troy was cool as a figurative cucumber. AJ was on tenterhooks whenever it was Troy's and most especially Em's turn to speak. Em was maintaining a poker face, which Isaka immediately knew was her way to maintain civility…although he could imagine how the young lady would probably like to mangle AJ since she walked in the building due to AJ's subtle potshots which continued during the meeting.

After Onodera Akifumi spoke, Ritsu then shared his research to the group on an assignment that Isaka and Takano had given to him. Em asked Ritsu a handful of clarifying questions on his findings, with the group being satisfied over Ritsu's thorough answers which were backed up with data. With Takano and Isaka's encouragement and approval, Em and Ritsu would remotely work together on the marketing and branding angles of the joint venture project…with Ritsu working beside her during collaborations with Addison & Rhodes as well as Bloom advertising agencies as an observer.

Kisa and Ritsu were also supposed to work closely with Ishino Group – particularly with Em and Troy, with Ritsu as lead and Kisa as assistant lead for the quarterly magazine project.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Isaka, knowing that all items on this meeting's agenda had been covered, adjourned the main meeting and let the sub-groups continue working on their individual pieces. As with Ritsu and Kisa, Troy would be continuing to meet with them in the conference room while the others retreated to their designated spots and continue their respective brainstorming. Em, who had already provided her portion of the work to Ritsu and Kisa which led to the robust reports that the two have given, sat down with them for a few minutes and then set up a time to meet with them remotely a day and a half from now.

"Em-chan, AJ-kun, Troy-kun…" said Ritsu with a kind tone, still feverish yet slowly but surely recovering, "Thank you so much for the fruit basket and flowers from Ishino Group. It's greatly appreciated."

"Yes, thank you," seconded Onodera Akifumi with a nod and a smile. "I already thanked Michael, but I haven't thanked the three of you yet. Great work! I've read the reports from the three of you."

"We're glad that you're satisfied, Onodera-san," Troy replied with a genial nod and smile of his own.

"I'll come visit you, Ritsu-san, if you don't mind. Just give me a day and a half to recharge," Em told Ritsu. "I have to go. I hope that what I've forwarded to the team days ago would help for this meeting you're about to have."

"Yes, it will! We're way ahead of our timeline, which is great!" Ritsu commented, seconded by Kisa nodding his agreement.

Em then picked up her briefcase, telling everyone, "Then if you will excuse me, Gentlemen, I need to go. Call me anytime. If I don't pick up, please leave a message."

As everyone bade goodbye, Em walked towards Isaka who had been waiting for her. She purposefully ignored the angry pair of eyes that have been glaring at her since she walked in the building. The two then walked into the small conference room – the same one where Michael and Isaka have met with Nomura.

Em smiled at Isaka, telling him, "Please don't give me that look. As soon as I walk out of this door, I'm officially resting. Just a few minutes…"

"All right," said Isaka, his gaze resting on Em. "It's tense in there, and I'm not just talking about you, AJ, and Troy-kun. What in the world is going on with you three?"

"Long story, and quite frankly I want to numb my brain from it," replied Em after she let out a sigh, her fatigue evident once more. "I'm sorry if you've been made aware of it."

"I just observe things keenly. Don't worry about being obvious because you're not. You can't control anyone's behavior, and even AJ-kun's stewing wasn't obvious."

Em chuckled self-deprecatingly. "You're too nice, Isaka-san… Now before I forget, I need to see Kirishima Hiyori and Mino Yamato. I'd like to give them something for being brave."

"Sure… Right this way. They're just next door…."

Isaka led Em to the next conference room, with Em signaling to Ishino Michael and Shido Kazuomi to come join her if they wish.

The two men were conversing while the meeting was ongoing, with Kazuomi and Em going on a date starting from the time the two step out of Marukawa Shoten. They stood up, curious to see what would be happening in the small conference room.

Isaka and Em smiled, respectively being cheerful as the two saw the kids – with Takano checking on Yamato and Kirishima and Yokozawa touching base with Hiyori. Michael and Kazuomi were behind them and the four entered the room and closed the door.

The two children stop as Isaka told them, "Kids… Someone wants to personally meet both of you…"

Em smiled, approaching the children and squatting between the two seats where Hiyori and Yamato sat side by side. With a friendly tone that she normally would use for an adult, she told the kids, "My name is Alexandra Emrys. Close friends call me Em. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Hiyori's and Yamato's eyes lit up, with the two looking at the male elders in the room and then focusing on Em. Hiyori asked, "You're Alexa?"

Em's smile became warmer still and she nodded. She closed her eyes, giving as much warmth as the two children hugged her…the gesture touching the hearts of those in the room. She gazed into their eyes as if the three of them were the only ones in the room, with her saying, "You two have been very brave in your own special way. There will be ones watching over you. Don't just trust anyone, and stay with your elders…all right?"

Yamato asked, "Where's the other singer – the cool guy who sings with you?"

"Oh, he sings and does the lead guitar. He's in the other room. Don't worry. Let's make sure to have Isaka-san get his attention so that he can introduce himself to both of you."

As the two children gave their respective nods, Em told Yamato, "I'm wishing along with you for your father's speedy recovery. The police are working to arrest those responsible for what they did to him, as well as what they tried to do to you and your families. Please trust on that."

In the room, only Kazuomi knew the full truth of what Em was telling the children and how involved she really was. On the other hand, Michael and Isaka have a bare-bones hunch that Em pulled strings with the MPD to ensure that everyone would be safe. The others regarded Em's words as heartfelt words of encouragement coming from someone that the children have idolized from afar.

Em's grin became cheerful, with her now turning to Hiyori, "I heard your birthday's coming up. So let's make sure that the three of us and your families celebrate that special day…all right?"

"Really?" asked Hiyori in a happy, upbeat voice.

"Yes, really…" Em then looked at the two children.

"How…?" inquired Yamato in such an excited way, his demeanor cheering up ever since the incident that sent Mino Kanade to the hospital's intensive care unit. He was still saddened with the fact that Mino remained in a coma as of an hour ago.

"Well, why don't we do this? If your parents are fine with it, why don't we spend a few hours doing self-defense? Now you're not being taught so that you'd face these people head-on. You're being taught so that you'd know how to defend yourselves and get away in case you're on your own. Escaping and distancing yourself from a dangerous situation is key – remember that," Em said with such sincerity and quiet enthusiasm.

Yokozawa glanced over to Kirishima, the latter listening to what Em was telling the children and quietly seeing the logic of what she was offering.

Kirishima interjected, "That's a great idea. We'll coordinate schedules with Takano-san…see which has more space."

"We can always do it at my place – right, Kazuomi? I reside between the Raven Resort and Tres Spades while I'm in Japan. There's plenty of space there, and I have equipment too. Now before I forget, let me do this…"

Kazuomi explained, which quietly impressed everyone and made Michael smile with pride, "There's a dojo, dance studio, music room, and music studio on the same floor where Em's suite is as well as a laboratory at Raven Resorts. She also has the same set up at Tres Spades. The entire floor where her suite is located is for her exclusive use."

The two kids watched while the others observe while Em opened her briefcase, pulling out black watches – one for a boy, and one designed for a girl. "It's a small gift from me to you to mark our meeting. Will you promise me that you'll wear it at all times? It's waterproof, so you don't have to take it off while you take a bath or go swimming should you choose to keep it on."

The children were wide-eyed and appreciative as they took the watch, wore them, and hugged Em once more.

Em then said, "I need to go now, so let me leave you my cell number. You two can call me anytime for whatever reason. Can you two grant me a favor? Please keep Troy and me a secret. No one in public knows what we look like. It's been a well-guarded secret for four years now. We want to keep it that way until our concert debut."

"I want to see you and Troy in concert!" pipes in Hiyori while Yamato nods his head in agreement…the children having smiles on their faces.

In a gentle tone and kind smile, Em says to Hiyori and Yamato while the other grown-ups can hear, "Tell you what… I'll have tickets and backstage passes for both of you on opening day. There's another surprise in store for you, but this is an even bigger secret than who Alexa really is. Troy and I will be sharing the stage with Revance and The Bales. What do you two think?"

Hiyori and Yamato's eyes respectively went wide, the two knowing exactly who Em was referring to. Hiyori squealed in girlish delight and Yamato fist-pumped in happiness, with Hiyori saying, "Revance's Sir Kyo and Prince Iori. Then there's Go from The Bales! Are you serious?!"

Em giggles, telling the two children, "Yes, I am serious. So listen to your elders, stay safe, keep my secrets safe, and look forward to our big day – all right?"

"Pinky promise!" said Hiyori with a beaming smile, offering her pinky.

Yamato, with an excited smile equaling Hiyori's bright one, offered his pinky as well.

Em offered her left and right pinkies – clasping Hiyori's with her left, and doing the same with Yamato with her right. The two children then offered each other's free pinkies, thus the three forming a chain as they held on to each other with their pinkies.

Yamato happily uttered the common pinky promise rhyme, and the three giggled to their hearts' content before they let go. Em touched the crown on each child's head, saying, "A promise is a promise… Now let's finish exchanging phone numbers so you can reach me anytime."

As Yamato, Hiyori, and Em exchanged telephone information, Takano, Kirisawa, and Yokozawa looked on.

The three men then respectively thanked Em for cheering up the children. She digitally exchanged contact information with each of them using the smart phone.

"Thank you. You cheered both of them up, especially Yamato," said Kirishima to Em as Takano and Yokozawa listened.

"I heard from Isaka-san that you stood your ground against those kidnappers, Kirishima-san. Maybe you'd honor me with a sparring session," Em told Kirishima in a tone laced with humility. Her gaze quietly shifted to Yokozawa, and she gave him a smile as if she was asking for his permission…something that baffled and intrigued Yokozawa.

"Of course… I'm looking forward to it," replied Kirishima, adding, "It's been a long time since I sparred with someone."

Once done, Em said, "We'll stay in touch, Gentlemen. I believe that Isaka-san asked each one involved at Marukawa Shoten to interview AJ, Troy, and me. So please call me and I'll do my best to make time. Right now, I have to go. Please take care, everyone."

Em then gave Takano, Yokozawa, and Kirishima a bow. The three returned the respectful gesture.

Each of the three men was respectively intrigued, regardless whether Isaka had delegated all Marukawa Shoten staff to contribute towards full-blown articles on AJ, Troy, and Em as well as other celebrities and influential personalities for the first quarterly magazine – a team-up effort between Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan. In addition, Takano and Kirishima had to do a study on the three Ishino Group partners per Isaka's directive in order to guide Ijuuin and Chiaki in their respective new manga miniseries projects.

At first, it made Marukawa Shoten staff wonder why they needed to invest more energy in getting to know AJ, Troy, and Em as subjects. They then got half of their answer when they first meet the young, charismatic, and eloquent AJ. However, the reason as to why Isaka requested to use the three as subjects became so evident when Troy and Em joined them via teleconference and finally in person. One of them easily drew the attention of everyone in the room. Having the three of them in the same place especially during the first time proved to be a surreal experience.

As Em was getting ready to leave, Takano, Kirishima, and Yokozawa mulled over Isaka's request and their respective thoughts.

Kirishima was just happy that the two children, especially Hiyori, cheered up from the attention and doting that Em gave them. She was a stranger, but there was an authenticity that emerged as she interacted with the children to placate their worries. Seeing Em with the children semi-placated his annoyance over the fact that Takano and Yokozawa were spending time due to the joint venture project…but those feelings were now slowly but surely coming back. And once again, he was trying his hardest to shoo those possessive and unreasonable feelings away for it was making him feel on edge at the very least.

A quiet Takano was intrigued, sensing that there were many facets to Em's personality including something unexplainable that he felt an affinity to especially during those dark days when he was searching for Ritsu's whereabouts and wallowing over how his family totally crumbled. He sensed that she was at least intimately familiar to such darkness, which made him wonder as to what lengths she had gone through to emerge from it. He knew that he went through hell. He would not be surprised if she did, too.

Yokozawa was doubly torn, noticing that Kirishima and Takano were observing everything that unfolded before them as Em talked to the children. Deep down, he acknowledged that Em was authentic and comfortable with herself. He felt a sense of endearment for Em since she showed kindness towards the children, most especially Hiyori who he considered as his own daughter or younger sister. He was observing Isaka and Em closely shortly before the meeting, but he dismissed any thoughts touching on the scandalous. He also noticed how Kirishima and Takano seemed keen and intrigued about her. Such feelings made him unsettled…jealous, even.

Em then told Michael and Isaka, "Dad, Isaka-san… Kazuomi and I are leaving." Seeing the worried look on Michael's face, she added, "Dad… I promise that I'll get my rest. I already plan on it."

Kazuomi reassured Michael, "She's in good hands, Michael. Just call Em or me in case you need to get in touch of us."

Michael grinned warmly, letting out a sigh. He told the Em and Kazuomi, "No, I'm not going to be one of those Dads and disrupt your date. Enjoy your time together, especially when I know you're in good hands, Em."

While Em threw a meaningful, happy glance towards Kazuomi, she replied, "Oh, we'll have a good time. See you, Dad." She then planted a kiss on Michael's cheek and then waved goodbye at everyone…with her waving more enthusiastically at Hiyori and Yamato.

As everyone watched Em and Kazuomi get ready to leave, Isaka murmured to Michael, "Those two look great together. Just imagine…the Resort King and third richest man in the world, and an accomplished prodigy who's soon going to be making her concert debut."

"I've known Kazuomi along with the many others now falling in line to date Em for a long time." Michael then seemed nostalgic as he told Isaka, "I know he'll treat her very well. A father's greatest joy is to see all his children live happy lives. I'd love for all three of them to be happy and have a great future."

Isaka sighed, saying, "Isn't this _exactly_ what this joint venture is for – so that we can expand our boundaries and give us options for the future?" Of course, he was referring to the fact that both he and Ritsu shared the same predicament. They were sole heirs to long-standing family businesses and along with that were the attached obligations to continue the family dynasty and meet society's expectations. An expansion would allow them to do business and live elsewhere where there would be more freedom to pursue their choices in business, life, and love with minimized fear and hindrances.

Michael nodded with a smile, giving Isaka a fatherly pat on the back as his sign of wholeheartedly agreeing with Isaka's statement. "You're right. Let's make the most of this. At least let's rest assure that everyone's doing their best. We'll all be successful, and stay safe."

As Kazuomi opened the door for Em and him, AJ was about to enter the room…with AJ and Em being caught off-guard…the first one recovering composure being Em as Kazuomi rested a consoling hand on her back.

AJ moved to the side, giving way to Em and Kazuomi to exit the room and watching the two leave. His eyes did not leave the two, noticing how Kazuomi was escorting her in such a gentlemanly fashion. He noted that Kazuomi normally behaved this way towards her, but there was a notable change in demeanor between the two.

AJ opened the door and went out. He bit his lip, doing his best to control himself but his lack of control or better judgment made him slip and utter loudly to Em, "If you want to flirt and be risqué, do it in your own time. You're a partner in Ishino Group, sadly so. Do you have to scratch that itch of yours to the meeting, starting from the parking lot? Worse yet, having a different guy for each location including the meeting room… You're even trying to get into Isaka-san's pants? You_ really_ have no sense of decency, do you?"

Em, who stopped for a while, held her breath. Anger coursed through her, but she tightened her hold of Kazuomi's hand and chose to continue walking without saying anything. She would have brisk-walked but the last ounce of energy that she had was depleted, and hearing such things from AJ made her knees even weaker. However, she refused to give in and bit her lip.

Kazuomi felt the shift of Em's weight against his body, judging that she physically needed more of his support. He said to her in a near-whisper, "Let's just leave..." He protectively wrapped an arm around her waist as his way to support her weight as inconspicuously as he could.

But AJ added, seeing how Em and Kazuomi continued walking away and still very much incensed over what he saw starting with Em and Nomura in the SUV at the parking lot, "_What?_ Your three-week mile-high club with Troy not enough for you? You two even extended it for another day and missed an important business meeting!"

Hearing everything that AJ told her, Kazuomi was more angered as well and wanted to deck him himself. Seconds later, Kazuomi got stunned and found himself running after Em as she turned around.

Em marched towards AJ, punched him on the face, and then slammed AJ against the wall.

At the corner of Kazuomi's eye, he noticed how the door to the small conference room opened…out came Michael and Isaka, while Yokozawa, Kirisawa, and Takano overheard. The five men came out, closing the door to isolate the two children from the disturbance outside.

Through gritted teeth which held back a dam of tears accumulated for four years and counting, Em told AJ as she slammed him even harder against the wall, "Get this to your thick head – your big one as well as your little one down there. I never cheated on you. You've been a great reminder for the past four years on why I should've loved myself first _before_ I poured my love for anyone else. If I had known how sick and petty you can be, I would've never given up so much for _you _to begin with."

AJ glared at Em so mercilessly. "God, spare me the melodrama! If you're _that_ desperate, I'm here for your quick fix. I'll even pay you to make it more worth your time. You've given up so much for me? What bull-crap! You've probably sold your soul already, too, knowing how low you've gone. So what's there for you to give up?"

Hearing the word _soul_ sent the blood rushing up to Em's head. She slapped AJ and placed him on a chokehold. She looked into his eyes with such venom. She told him as her eyes did not leave him, "Not _everything_ in the world revolves around you. I really wanted you to be happy, but your behavior makes it impossible. You don't know the truth, and you refuse to know it. So just leave things civil between the three of us."

"You're right. I don't know you at all. I don't want to hear your bullshit." AJ's eyes showed such pain and anger as he spat, "You're a lying booty call for our so-called childhood friends. Maybe you're right. You're not a whore, but you're everyone's friends-with-benefits type of girl. Can't charge top dollar for discarded or overused merchandise, can you?"

"Go screw yourself. You don't know a damn thing about me." Em's eyes narrowed even further, hate reflecting even more fiercely through those eyes of hers. "Out of respect for Dad and Jii-san…out of what we had before…I held back my tongue all this time. This all stops now, AJ. This means that from now on, you'll be nothing more than a business partner. Whatever ties you and I had before will just be a memory."

"Em…" Kazuomi said in a kind voice, being watchful and saddened on how matters escalated between the two ex-lovers…the two he considered as younger siblings. He saw Troy emerge from another conference room, the latter joining Michael and picking up on what was going on.

Em told AJ, but at the same time declaring to Michael, "Dad, Troy's parents, and my parents _were_ the Ishino Group. I'm not turning my back on my parents' legacy just to get away from you. I've poured far more than you know for the Group and the family. I will do everything that I can for this joint venture project. Too many people's dreams are dependent on its success. You might have broken up with me four years ago but we're still family. As much as you and I don't like the idea, it is what it is. Get that through your thick head and grow up."

Kazuomi approached Em, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Now paying heed to Kazuomi's quiet prompting, Em let go of the loose chokehold on AJ with such disgust. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down her already-shaking body as more of the fatigue had set in…the price that she had to pay to hold back her tears from falling. She shook her head, and as she glanced sideways and saw Michael and Isaka. "Dad… Isaka-san…"

"Just go, Em... Leave…" said a still-shocked Michael who was sorting out his emotions over what he saw and heard between AJ and Em. He did not look at her, and his voice was flat.

Hurt over what she heard and perceived as a flat reaction from Michael, Em murmured, "I see..."

Michael could not say anything, and neither could AJ.

In a calm voice, Em turned to face everyone who witnessed the incident. She then apologetically bowed before everyone, saying, "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry, Isaka-san… Ishino-san…"

Em then looked at Kazuomi, saying in a near-whisper, "Kaz, I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," replied Kazuomi in a quiet tone. "Let's go. Are you ready?"

Em quietly nodded. Her gaze rested on Michael who still remained silent, with her chastising herself, _"__Family__… So presumptuous of you to think that way… He's AJ's father, not and __never__ been yours. Should've known that from the start..."_

Troy said to Isaka and Michael, "I'll walk them to the parking lot. I'll be back quickly."

Michael did not say anything, nor did Troy wait for an answer.

Em told Troy, pushing her negative thoughts aside, "We'll just talk the next time we meet…during practice, day after tomorrow."

Troy was tight-lipped but he honored Em's wishes when he saw her give him a small yet sad smile before she turned her back from everyone.

With a heavy heart, Em left with Kazuomi inconspicuously supporting her unsteady gait since the fatigue had set in more fiercely throughout her still-shaking body.

AJ stirred, with a serious-looking Michael telling his son while Isaka listened, "You and I need to talk…."

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_Based on the manga countdown from Takano Masamune's December 24__th__ birthday, there would be 224 days left until Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown (the end of the manga said that there were 222 days left, but Takano's birthday fell two days before that countdown number, so it's 224). Taking that number, Ritsu's Love Declaration Countdown date would be August 5 (not taking into consideration Leap Year)…lol… So for the purposes of this fic, August 5 is Ritsu Onodera's Love Declaration Day as well as the anniversary date for Takano and Onodera becoming a couple._

_Anything pertaining to Voltage Games otome series such as Metro PD: Close to You, Romance MD: Always on Call, as well as their others series including their lovable characters are the property of Love 365 / Voltage Games. _

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters are properties of PJ Zatken. _


End file.
